


The adventures of one Julie Molina and her phantoms

by taylor7304



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, I Don't Even Know, The Boys Are Alive, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 96
Words: 40,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor7304/pseuds/taylor7304
Summary: ***The boys are not ghosts in this, they are very much alive.***It's another chat-fic because I seem to not have the motivation to write anything else.Also, they're aged up in this cause they curse, idk it's not a fic I've written if there isn't some cursing in it i guess.
Relationships: Alex & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn & Julie Molina, Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Luke & Alex, Nick/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie & Flynn & Julie, Reggie & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), original character/Kayla
Comments: 350
Kudos: 360





	1. Chapter 1

**_9:26 am_ **

**JULIE HAS CREATED A CHAT**

**JULIE HAS ADDED LUKE, REGGIE AND ALEX TO THE CHAT**

Luke: uh, jules? 

Julie: you rang? 

Luke: what is this? 

Julie: for the band?? 

Reggie: i like it!

Julie: thank you, Reggie

Julie: at least somebody appreciates my ideas sometimes

Luke: you know that I do

Julie: i'm just teasing 

Alex: I will put this thing on do not disturb if I have to

Julie: who taught you how to do that? 

Alex: you did

Julie: oh

Julie: so, you guys can do whatever with this, but it's mainly for band purposes ig

Reggie: is that why we have more than one?

Luke: cause this is gonna get confusing

Alex: how is it confusing? 

Luke: idk we already have a groupchat

Julie: yes, with Flynn

Julie: She doesn't want to have her phone go off every time we talk about band stuff unless she needs to know about it

Luke: okay

**REGGIE HAS NAMED THE CHAT JULIE AND HER PHANTOMS**

Alex: really Reg? 

Reggie: yes, our other chat is literally the same thing 

Julie: I like it, Reg

Reggie: thank you

Reggie: at least somebody supports me

Luke: reggie... 

Reggie: I WAS JOKING

Luke: okay good

Julie: aw cute

Luke: don't make me take it back

Julie: you wouldn't

Luke: you're right 

Luke: I wouldn't

Alex: barf

Luke: don't you have a date with willie? 

Alex: oh shit

Alex: you right

Alex: peace

Reggie: i'm gonna block you both if you don't stop flirting right now

Julie: touchy

Reggie: peace out

Luke: I'm out too

Julie: and then there was one


	2. Chapter 2

**_3:09 pm_ **

**JULES <<<FLYNN**

Jules: tell me why this exchange just happened

Jules: Reggie's wearing Luke's clothes and Luke's wearing Reggie's

Jules: they walk into the studio and look at Alex and ask if he can tell them apart

Jules: Alex says no in a sarcastic voice and Reggie just beams

Jules: Alex then glances at me like I'm a camera and he's on the office

Flynn: I love those boys but damn

Flynn: Reggie is such a himbo

Jules: I know

Jules: but he's my himbo

Flynn: I think Nick would disagree with you there

Jules: yeah probably

Flynn: anyways... 

Jules: i'll be there in five

Flynn: how'd you know??

Jules: i always know

Jules: just kidding Reggie told me that you were looking for me

Flynn: oh

**_5:25 pm_ **

**JULE AND HER PHANTOMS**

Julie: got my music

Julie: got my boys

Julie: my work here is done

Alex: uh

Alex: what? 

Luke *SIGH*

Luke: we are not your boys

Reggie: yeah we are

Luke: yeah we are

Alex: did I miss something??

Julie: did I not show you?? omg I have to show you

Alex: okay?

Julie: it's from doctor who? how have you not seen Doctor who? What were you born under a rock? 

Alex: yes actually

Julie: shut it 

Alex: I surrender

Julie: good

Julie: anyway, I made all of you guys watch it with me for my birthday??

Alex: ohhh

Alex: that show

Alex: i know it now

**_5:32 pm_ **

**HOTDOG <<<SKATERBOY**

Hotdog: help what's doctor who?

Skaterboy: i thought julie loves doctor who?

Hotdog: she does

Hotdog: she referenced it in our groupchat and I have no idea what she's talking about

Skaterboy: what'd she say?

Hotdog: [screenshotofchat.jpg]

Skaterboy: ohh

Skaterboy: i gotchu hold on

Skaterboy: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rep02JzOH9I>

Skaterboy: it's the very first clip

Hotdog: ohh

Hotdog: thank you <3

Skaterboy: ofc <3

**_5:49 pm_ **

**JULIE AND HER PHANTOMS**

Julie: you had no idea did you?

Alex: nope not a clue

Alex: i do now

Luke: willie show you?

Reggie: ^^

Alex: yes

Alex: how'd you know that?

Luke: he texted me

Luke: we sometimes talk about you

Luke: no big deal

Alex: um yes big deal

Julie: why is that a big deal?

Reggie: Luke is Alex's ex, Willie is Alex's boyfriend

Julie: oh

Julie: i didn't know that

Luke: it was for like a month

Alex: and it was way before we met you

Julie: oh okay

**_6:02 pm_ **

**JULES <<<FLYNN**

Jules: did you know Luke and Alex were ex's?

Flynn: no?

Flynn: but that makes sense I guess

Jules: yeah

Flynn: don't worry, Jules

Flynn: he's not going to leave you for Alex 

Flynn: alex is very infatuated with willie

Flynn: and Luke is whipped for you

Jules: yeah, okay

Jules: thanks Flynn

Flynn: anytime


	3. Chapter 3

**_5:26 pm_ **

**JULIE AND THE PHANTOMS +1**

Flynn: reminder that your boyfriend built like a bitch

Julie: you think I don't already know? 

Luke: woah... hold on

Flynn: Shut yo ass up

Flynn: you should be my girlfriend instead

Julie: FLYNN

Julie: ;)

Reggie: how would Carrie feel about that? 

Julie: what she doesn't know won't hurt her

Flynn: I mean...

Flynn: I'm just sayin'

Alex: Luke's making the pouty face again

Flynn: good

Julie: I'm not leaving him for Flynn

Julie: Carrie would murder me

Julie: we just flirt like friends

Luke: you what??

Flynn: you can't tell me that you and Reggie don't do the same thing

Reggie: ;)

Alex: why are you all like this? 

Luke: guilty as charged I guess

Flynn: MY POINT EXACTLY

Reggie: that's valid

Alex: Julie, I think we've picked up on too much of your speech patterns

Julie: probably

Luke: you hung out with Willie for like a day and started to talk like him so no judgement for you

Alex: that's fair

**_3:24 am_ **

**JULIE <<<WILLIE**

Julie: {video.jpg}

Julie: this is what you've done to them

Willie: omg

Willie: why are you all awake? 

Julie: we're rehearsing for our gig this weekend

Julie: and then Reggie's brain broke for a split second and he started singing that randomly and then Luke joined in and alex just started asking what their issue was

Willie: oh

Willie: go to sleep

Julie: still can't

Julie: not done

Willie: I will come over there and make you sleep

Julie: nope

Willie: i'm calling flynn 

Willie: or your dad

Julie: good god

Julie: alright dad i'm going 

Willie: goodnight Julie and crew

Julie: goodnight

**_11:03 pm_ **

**EMOTIONAL SUPPORT**

Julie: every friend group has... 

  * big titty identity crisis
  * sweet but no brain
  * omnipotent god
  * wine stepmom
  * encyclopedia bitch
  * the one with goals
  * rich



Flynn: so, basically, it goes Julie, Reggie, Willie, me, Alex, Luke and Carrie

Luke: i think mine is the only good one??

Willie: nah man, I’m the omnipotent god

Alex: why am I encyclopedia bitch? 

Flynn: idk man I feel like you know more random things than the rest of us

Carrie: I hate that I’m reduced to just rich

Julie: out of that line up? yeah

Reggie: we out here excluding nick now? 

Kayla: and me??? 

Julie: They aint gotta know

Nick: they're gonna know

Julie: how are they gonna know

Nick: they're gonna know

Alex: sometimes you all scare me

Willie: yeah, facts man

Carrie: oh well

Kayla: right back at you

Reggie: you scare me too sometimes Alex

Luke: mentally? You scare me a lot

Alex: THE HORROR

Alex: i will not stand for this slander

Julie: who taught you??

Willie: guilty as charged

Nick: anyway, I'm okay not being included in that 

Kayla: yeah me too

Reggie: oh, well I tried

Nick: thanks, Reg

Reggie: yeah np

**_11:12 pm_ **

**LUCAS <<< REGINALD**

Lucas: how hard are you blushing right now? 

Reginald: not at all you butt head

Reginald: leave me alone

**_11:14 pm_ **

**DISASTER PAN <<<DISASTER GAY**

disaster pan: Alex??

disaster gay: what?

disaster pan: how hard is Reggie blushing right now? 

disaster gay: so hard

disaster pan: knew it

disaster gay: he tell you he wasn't? 

disaster pan: yeah

disaster gay: figures

disaster pan: he's so whipped

disaster gay: okay but so are the two of us, who are we to judge him

disaster pan: fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can kayla have lines in season two please? thanks


	4. Chapter 4

**_6:03 pm_ **

**JULIE <3<<<LUKE<3**

Julie<3: you did not get a haircut just because my dad told you to

Luke<3: no

Luke<3: not at all

Luke<3: i just needed a trim

Julie<3: right

Luke<3: why

Luke<3: do you think he'll like it? 

Julie<3: you're a dork

Luke<3: yeah, but i'm your dork

Julie<3: yes you are

**_9:49 am_ **

**HOTDOG <<<SKATERBOY**

Hotdog: did you know that Juke makes me want to puke sometimes?

Skaterboy: first off that rhymed

Skaterboy: secondly, juke? 

Hotdog: julie and luke

Hotdog: reggie came up with it

Skaterboy: oh

Skaterboy: wait, what’d they do?

Hotdog: I’ll tell you

Hotdog: we were just playing around, trying to come up with a new melody for some lyrics Julie had written

Hotdog: she starts to write more and sing them and Luke just stares at her

Hotdog: and then says, "did i mention that you’re amazingly talented?”

Hotdog: julie looks up, smiles, and replies, "not in the last five minutes”

Hotdog: Reggie and I are coming up with ways to smother ourselves

Skaterboy: yeah, but if you’re dead then we can’t be together

Hotdog: who said death was getting you out of this relationship?

Skaterboy: oh boy

Hotdog: too much? 

Skaterboy: you’re cute

Hotdog: thank you? 

Skaterboy: you’re welcome ;)

**_12:32 pm_ **

**SUNSET SWERVE**

Alex: Luke? How you doing? 

Luke: what?

Alex: did you share that song with your mom?

Luke: yeah

Reggie: and? 

Alex: how did it go? 

Luke: we all cried

Luke: it was weird 

Luke: i don’t know

Alex: did you talk about it? 

Luke: yeah

Reggie: do you need a hug? 

Luke: group hug? 

Reggie: i’ll get Julie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unsaid emily fans how we feeling?


	5. Chapter 5

**_5:21 pm_ **

**BALL OF SUNSHINE <<<ANXIOUS MESS**

ball of sunshine: Alex

ball of sunshine: Alex

ball of sunshine: alex

anxious mess: what???

ball of sunshine: can you come sit with me?

anxious mess: Reg? Is something wrong?

ball of sunshine: Luke and Julie were talking and I made a joke about their chemistry on stage but I guess they weren’t in the mood for it and they started arguing, not really with me, but it got out of hand

anxious mess: where are you?

anxious mess: willie’s coming too

anxious mess: we’re picking you up, come on

ball of sunshine: thank you

anxious mess: of course, Reg. Anytime. 

**_8:04 pm_ **

**JULIE <3<<<LUKE<3**

Luke<3: I'm sorry

Julie<3: me too

Luke<3: I shouldn't have said those things

Julie<3: me neither

Luke<3: want to see something to cheer you up? 

Julie<3: sure? 

Luke<3: you know that video of Alex dancing with Carrie’s group?

Julie<3: yeah?

Luke<3: reggie remixed it…

Luke<3: here, just watch

Luke<3: [https://www.tiktok.com](https://www.tiktok.com/@sarasmith978/video/6896246041616731397?_d=secCgsIARCbDRgBIAIoARI%2BCjygG3QobCllO6JIhxY7wrv3pK2U8Mj0CazbnAROs7SyGwEVxeSvksLcFLTTzm%2FCmo4QEKDa4ynqlFGMyOgaAA%3D%3D&language=en&preview_pb=0&share_item_id=6896246041616731397&timestamp=1606835918&tt_from=sms&u_code=d5jkm8bmha63mf&user_id=6681018035627410437&utm_campaign=client_share&utm_medium=ios&utm_source=sms&source=h5_m)

**_10:45 am_ **

**NICK <<<CARRIE**

Nick: Carrie?

Carrie: yeah?

Nick: how did you ask flynn out?

Carrie: why? Have your eye on someone?

Nick: can you just tell me?

Carrie: Well, it was a little hard because she was kind of stubborn

Carrie: basically, I just started doing things the both of us liked with her so we could become closer and then when I knew for sure that my feelings were requited, I just asked

Nick: ugh

Nick: feelings are hard

Carrie: i know

Carrie: want to come over and bake with me? We can make those muffins you like

Nick: please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Carrie would be really sweet with Nick but then not with anybody else, like not even Flynn. 
> 
> Like at least in this fic I'm gonna make it like Carrie adores only three people, Flynn, Nick and her dad. She tolerates everybody else.
> 
> Also, I have a headcannon that after they all become friends again, Carrie doesn't really talk too badly to anybody unless she's having an off day. And she just needs some loving. You know?


	6. Chapter 6

**_11:14 am_ **

**SUNSET SWERVE**

Reggie: Julie told me to grow up

Alex: why?

Reggie: i didn’t say anything, i was speechless

Luke: you had 47 gummy bears shoved into your mouth

Reggie: he didn’t need to know that

Alex: reg…

Reggie: i know i know

Reggie: at least I didn’t eat them before I slept this time!

**_7:13 pm_ **

**JULIE AND THE PHANTOMS +1**

Reggie: can we like do this??

Reggie: [https://www.tiktok.com](https://www.tiktok.com/@cheekyboyos/video/6896212506600099078?lang=en)

Reggie: maybe not the second part or idk if you want it could be funny

Julie: the second part is dangerous!!

reggie: use sugar glass

Julie: what??

Alex: oh yeah

Alex: one time we convinced my dad when I was younger that he broke my bedroom window with that type of glass

Flynn: WHAT

Luke: it’s a long story

Julie: THAT YOU’RE GOING TO TELL

Alex: nah

Reggie: anyway… can we?

Luke: i’m down

Alex: you two can do the second part

Julie: flynn and I can do the first part

Reggie: fine by me

**_12:23 am_ **

**JULIE AND THE PHANTOMS +1**

Reggie: when you’ve wimbled all your wombles and you’ve jingled all your jongles listen to the flimble flomble of my stupid tangerine

Flynn: What?

Julie: just let him

Julie: he had a hard day

Flynn: oh

Flynn: you want to come do face masks with Julie and I?

Reggie: yes

Julie: we’re in the studio

Reggie: thank you

Flynn: of course Reg

**_2:01 pm_ **

**JULIE <3<<<LUKE<3**

Luke<3: it’s either me or Flynn 

Julie<3: flynn

Luke<3: you don’t have to answer right away

Julie<3: you know that I love you, you dork

Julie<3: but Flynn will always come first

Luke<3: you love me? 

Julie<3: yes?? 

Julie<3: was that not obvious??

Luke<3: i love you too

Julie<3: i hope so

Luke<3: and you know I was kidding about the me or flynn thing right?

Julie<3: yeah, I figured

Julie<3: but my answer doesn’t change

**_2:11 pm_ **

**SUNSET SWERVE**

Luke: I’m freaking out

Alex: why? 

Reggie: what’d Julie do now? 

Luke: she told me she loved me

Alex: oh nice

Reggie: is that really a big deal? I thought you already knew

Luke: i guess

Luke: i like the validation

Reggie: of course you do

Alex: Hey, he’s handling it better than I did

Reggie: didn’t you thank Willie

Alex: i thanked him


	7. Chapter 7

**_9:32 am_ **

**DAD <<JULIE**

Dad: [cuddles.jpg]

Julie: DAD

Julie: when did you take that??

Dad: this morning

Dad: i went into the studio to ask you what you guys wanted for breakfast and found you guys all tangled up like that

Julie: it’s cute

Julie: i’m gonna send it to the rest of them

**_9:37 am_ **

**EMOTIONAL SUPPORT**

Julie: [cuddles.jpg]

Julie: look what my dad just sent me

Carrie: when did he take that? 

Julie: when he came to ask what we wanted for breakfast

Julie: deadass thought I was dreaming

Flynn: so did I

Kayla: it’s cute!

Nick: we all look squashed

Reggie: yeah

Luke: it wasn’t so bad

Alex: cause you were cuddling julie 

Luke: you and Willie were cuddling why you gotta drag me through this

Alex: yeah but reggie was also laying in my lap

Willie: i’m making that my screensaver

Willie: it’s adorable

Kayla: we all should!

Carrie: i mean… I like mine

Kayla: you don’t have to Carrie

Nick: I might, willie is right, it’s adorable

Willie: did i ever tell you guys that my co-worker thought Julie and i were siblings? 

Flynn: what?

Alex: oh yeah

Alex: i heard about that

Julie: Dante needs some glasses

Reggie: when did that happen? 

Luke: ^^

Willie: Julie was dropping off something of mine that I left at the studio and he saw us talking and assumed she was my sister

Flynn: wow

Carrie: How do you even mistake you two for siblings? 

Alex: people ask me if Carrie, Nick and I are related a lot, I think it’s the blonde hair and pale skin

Nick: yeah fr

Kayla: It’s funny cause you and I are siblings but we never get asked if we’re siblings

Nick: that’s cause we don’t look alike 

Kayla: well duh

**_4:28 pm_ **

**JULIE AND HER PHANTOMS**

Julie: so we all set for tomorrow night? 

Luke: i think so??

Alex: yeah i’m good

Reggie: yeah 

Julie: awesome! 

Julie: flynn says to be there by nine and don’t be late 

Julie: or not show up at all

Luke: you’re never going to let that go? 

Julie: No

Julie: but you’re forgiven

Alex: had a feeling we were but hey, how am I supposed to know?

Julie: i can and will find a way to hurt you

Alex: jules, I feel like i’m being threatened by a cupcake

Reggie: yikes 

Reggie: wasted

**_5:13 pm_ **

**DRUMMER BOY <<<JULES**

drummer boy: you’re not mad at me right?

jules: for what you said? 

drummer boy: just in general?

jules: i know this is just your anxiety talking so I’m gonna come talk to you in person so we can work through this

drummer boy: thank you

jules: of course

**_9:20 pm_ **

**NICK <<<KAYLA**

Nick: where are you? 

Kayla: Carrie’s, why? 

Nick: we’re supposed to be there at 9:15

Nick: you guys are late

Kayla: yeah, Carrie’s dad is taking a long time

Nick: do you want me to come and get you both? 

Kayla: not if you’re already there

Kayla: say hi for us and tell them we’ll be there soon

Nick: they’re going on in ten minutes

Kayla: we’ll be there! Promise!

Nick: okay

Kayla: I mean, it’s only fair

Kayla: after Carrie and Julie became friends again, they supported Dirty Candy sooo

Nick: right

Nick: got to go but see you soon

Nick: get here safe

Kayla: you be safe too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you are confused, I wanted to make Kayla a bit more relevant, cause in the show she's basically got nothing going for her except for being in dirty candy, so I made her Nick's sister. 
> 
> She's gonna be adopted because that will explain some of the things idk it makes more sense in my head that way


	8. Chapter 8

**_6:02 am_ **

**HOTDOG <<<SKATERBOY**

Hotdog: send help

Skaterboy: what's wrong? 

Hotdog: Reggie won't stop playing skater boy on repeat

Skaterboy: lmao

Hotdog: don't laugh 

Hotdog: help me

Skaterboy: sorry babe but that's hilarious

Skaterboy: why is he playing it anyways? 

Hotdog: julie and I were talking about ballet because I was gonna go to dance lessons with her, Flynn, Carrie and Kayla for fun or something idk

Hotdog: luke made a halfhearted joke about you being a punk and me doing ballet, what more can he say? 

Skaterboy: right... 

Hotdog: and now reggie won't stop playing it on repeat

Skaterboy: i'm gonna play that song at our wedding just to spite you

Hotdog: oh

Skaterboy: Alex?

Skaterboy: Did I break you? 

Skaterboy: Alex? 

**_6:17 am_ **

**WILLIE <<<FLYNN**

Willie: ARE YOU WITH JULIE AND THE BOYS RIGHT NOW

Flynn: yeah, why? 

Willie: Is alex freaking out? 

Flynn: Uh, yeah

Flynn: what did you do? 

Willie: I DIDN'T MEAN TO

Willie: HELP ME FIX IT

Flynn: what happened

Willie: [screenshot.jpg]

Flynn: oh 

Flynn: gay panic

Flynn: i got this

Willie: I OWE YOU 

Flynn: yeah you sure do 

**_6:30 am_ **

**HOTDOG <<<SKATERBOY**

Skaterboy: alex? 

Hotdog: i'm good

Hotdog: i'm good

Hotdog: you just, uh, surprised me

Skaterboy: by saying I want to marry you? 

Hotdog: yeah

Skaterboy: I didn't mean to pressure you or anything we obviously don't have to last that long if you don't want to

Hotdog: no, willie, that's not why I freaked out

Skaterboy: oh

Skaterboy: then why did you? 

Hotdog: You love me that much? 

Skaterboy: i told you, I'd do anything for you

Hotdog: I love you that much too

Hotdog: and eventually, I do want to get married to you, if you'd like that

Skaterboy: alex that would be the best day of my life

Hotdog: where are you right now? 

Skaterboy: outside

Hotdog: what? 

Skaterboy: i freaked out and rode all the way over to the studio because I got nervous

Hotdog: Stay there

**_8:14 am_ **

**WILLIE <<<FLYNN**

Flynn: [kiss.jpg]

Flynn: you're welcome

**_3:03 pm_ **

**SOLO <<<SKYWALKER**

Solo: will you come watch Star Wars with me? 

Skywalker: sure, just give me a minute

Solo: yay :)

Skywalker: yeah, yeah, don't hurt yourself 

**_9:01 pm_ **

**SUNSET SWERVE**

Reggie: julie is the mvp you two are cancelled

Luke: wait what

Alex: what'd we do? 

Reggie: nothing

Reggie: we just spent the whole afternoon watching Star Wars when I couldn't get either of you to sit through one movie

Luke: i didn't know she liked it that much

Alex: Julie? 

Alex: she's a huge nerd

Alex: just like Reggie

Reggie: i would take offense to that but it's true

Alex: so is Carlos

Reggie: Carlos is the reason she's seen them so many times

Luke: that I knew

Reggie: alright peace we're gonna watch the force awakens and I'm gonna try not to throw a fit 

Luke: good luck to Julie

Alex: she's gonna need it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a headcanon that Julie and Reggie would watch Star Wars together and that Julie is a fan of them because of her brother


	9. Chapter 9

**_2:19 pm_ **

**JULIE AND HER PHANTOMS**

Julie: corporate needs you to find the difference between these two pictures

Julie: 

Julie: 

Alex: they're the same picture

Luke: Julie... 

Julie: you look so cute!

Reggie: that's hilarious

Luke: i do not look like that penguin

Alex: you kinda do

Reggie: pingu used to be my shit

Julie: me too

Alex: my cousin liked it

Alex: i never could

Alex: it irritated me too much

Alex: kind of like Luke

Luke: I never watched it

Luke: ouch Alex

Julie: you'll live

Reggie: Luke that's going up every year on your birthday forever

Luke: dear god

**_4:02 am_ **

**EMOTIONAL SUPPORT**

Reggie: okay but home is where my horse is would slap tell me I'm wrong

Kayla: you're wrong

Kayla: go to sleep

Reggie: you go to sleep

Kayla: I said it first

Reggie: no

Kayla: okay

**_4:05 am_ **

**KAYLA <<<REGGIE**

Kayla: Reg? 

Kayla: What are you doing up right now? 

Reggie: I couldn't sleep

Kayla: i can see that

Reggie: what about you? 

Kayla: I have too much energy

Reggie: want me to pick you up? 

Kayla: What for? 

Reggie: we can go to the beach and watch the sun rise and get coffee after

Kayla: Will you tell me why you're awake then? 

Reggie: will you? 

Kayla: I will if you will

Reggie: deal

Kayla: okay

Reggie: be there in ten

Kayla: Okay!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is kind of short
> 
> and idk if I have a real plot yet but there's some bits that I should probably do


	10. Chapter 10

**_11:01 am_ **

**KAYLA <<<REGGIE**

Kayla: feel better? 

Reggie: yeah

Reggie: you? 

Kayla: yeah

Reggie: well, I'm here if you ever want to talk about it again

Kayla: yeah, same here, Reg

**_11:09 am_ **

**EMOTIONAL SUPPORT**

Julie: Reg? Kayla? You guys okay? 

Reggie: peachy

Kayla: yeah we're good

Flynn: do you guys want to talk about it? 

Reggie: no 

Kayla: We talked to each other about it

Kayla: we're good promise

Nick: are you sure, Kay? 

Kayla: yeah

Reggie: yeah we're good

**_11:14 am_ **

**SUNSET SWERVE**

Luke: Reg, you're sure you're good? 

Reggie: really, Luke, I promise I'm okay

Alex: you'd tell us if you weren't right? 

Reggie: yeah

Reggie: kayla and I talked it out

Luke: what was worrying you? 

Reggie: I was thinking about what my parents would say if they saw me now

Alex: aw dude

Luke: it's their loss you know? 

Reggie: yeah I know

Luke: alex yours too

Alex: thanks Luke

Luke: you know my parents love you both like sons

Reggie: thanks dude

Luke: yeah, 'course

**_11:25 am_ **

**NICK <<<KAYLA**

Nick: what's bugging you? 

Kayla: Nick, I promise I'm good

Nick: come on

Nick: i know you better than that

Nick: why were you upset? 

Kayla: I was wondering if I'm gonna ever find someone like the rest of our friends

Nick: you will, Kay

Nick: and they're gonna be as awesome as you

Nick: promise

Kayla: thanks Nick

Kayla: i just feel like I should have done something by now, you know? 

Nick: like date someone? 

Kayla: I guess

Kayla: I mean, I'm a sophomore in college and I've never kissed anyone you know? 

Nick: I guess

Nick: wait what about that guy? what was his name? 

Kayla: Nope

Kayla: He was an ass

Nick: oh sorry

Kayla: so idk i was just feeling lonely I guess

Nick: sorry Kay

Kayla: it's fine

Kayla: i'm okay now

Kayla: reg and I talked it out

**_1:02 pm_ **

**NICK <<<REGGIE**

Nick: hey, thanks for taking care of Kayla 

Nick: it means a lot

Reggie: oh yeah, of course, dude

Reggie: She's my friend 

Nick: and I wanted to let you know that I'm here for you, Reg, when you need it

Reggie: Thanks Nick

Nick: of course dude

Reggie: we talked it out though

Reggie: i'm cool now

Nick: okay if you say so

**_2:03 pm_ **

**NICK <<<REGGIE**

Nick: Hey

Reggie: yello? 

Nick: you're a star wars nerd right? 

Reggie: yeah, i guess, why? 

Nick: so, I've only seen the first one

Nick: like the original one

Nick: would you want to watch them with me? Idk I heard there was like a specific order you're supposed to do it and I don't want to mess it up or something

Reggie: I would love to!

Reggie: and yeah lol

Reggie: you have to watch the originals and then the prequels and then the sequels

Reggie: after you've officially seen them all, then you can watch them from the prequels to the originals and then the sequels

Nick: that's so weird

Nick: why 

Reggie: because the very first prequel sucks

Nick: oh

Nick: anyway, be here in like twenty? 

Reggie: sure

Nick: cool

**_2:25 pm_ **

**REGGIE <<<KAYLA**

Reggie: kayla

Reggie: i might be in love with your brother

Kayla: it's about time

Kayla: wait why

Reggie: first of all, what? 

Reggie: secondly, he watched Star Wars with me and genuinely enjoys it and he said you and Carrie told him my favorite movie snacks so he bought them 

Reggie: i mean... 

Kayla: wow

Kayla: and yeah, the girls and I have suspected you two have liked each other for a while now

Reggie: oh

Reggie: what do I do??

Kayla: tell him??

Reggie: funny

Kayla: i'm serious!!

Kayla: he definitely likes you too!!

Reggie: you're a real comedian Kayla

Reggie: that's not happening

Kayla: oh god

**_3:03 pm_ **

**BOSS ASS BITCH**

Kayla: we have a problem

Julie: what? 

Flynn: are you okay??

Carrie: what's wrong???

Kayla: i'm fine

Kayla: reggie's the problem

Julie: is he okay? 

Julie: what happened? 

Julie: do I need to get the boys? 

Julie: do I need to call my dad? 

Kayla: breathe Jules

Kayla: he's fine

Kayla: he's in love with Nick

Flynn: finally

Carrie: so what's the problem? 

Julie: ^^^

Kayla: he doesn't want to tell him

Flynn: how do you know? 

Kayla: [screenshot.jpg]

Julie: oh no

Kayla: that's what I thought

Flynn: are we gonna have to meddle

Carrie: can we???

Carrie: i feel bad for them 

Kayla: I mean... 

Julie: hey just cause i have a functioning relationship doesn't mean I know how I got it

Carrie: honestly mood

Flynn: yeah for real

Kayla: well I have no idea soo

Julie: for not having dated anyone you give really good advice Kay

Kayla: thanks? 

Julie: that was supposed to be a compliment but it came out kind of bad

Carrie: anyway

Flynn: yeah, what are we going to do about them? 

Julie: we could leave it alone for now? 

Kayla: If it gets bad then we can get involved

Julie: should we get the boys in on this? 

Flynn: I feel like they would be talk to Reggie about this

Carrie: i'll text willie, jules you text alex and Luke

Julie: copy that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me projecting onto Kayla even though she doesn't even have lines in the show?? 
> 
> more likely than you think


	11. Chapter 11

**_4:12 pm_ **

**EMOTIONAL SUPPORT**

Julie: this chat is an idiot positive zone

Flynn: if you’re a dumbass that’s okay, this is a safe space for people with half a brain

Reggie: why do I feel like that’s directed at only three of us

Carrie: uh-oh

Kayla: they’re becoming self-aware

Julie: for the record, we meant most of you

Luke: i’m not even gonna deny it 

Reggie: hey, listen, I may not be the sharpest tool in the shed

Willie: but?

Reggie: no that’s it

Nick: aw you guys

Nick: that’s kind of mean

Julie: we were only kidding

Julie: and reggie we weren’t really trying to call anyone out

Flynn: yeah, Julie and I were just joking around

Alex: Listen, we all have our moments

Willie: that’s for sure

Luke: I mean, I don’t know what you’re talking about

Alex: really??

Luke: never mind I take it back I don’t want to know what he was going to say about me

Alex: that’s what I thought

Carrie: yes bitch!!

Carrie: you tell him!!

**_2:09 pm_ **

**JULIE AND THE PHANTOMS +1**

Flynn: do you guys wanna go live and answer questions from fans? 

Julie: omg we can finally do that!!

Reggie: do what?

Luke: what’s a live??

Julie: I thought I explained to you guys about that? 

Reggie: I may have stopped listening

Alex: It’s on instagram and it’s kind of like facetime and people can ask us questions and stuff

Julie: thank you Alex

Reggie: i was having a really bad focusing day

Julie: you’re excused

Luke: I just don’t remember it

Julie: :(

Luke: but we can do it if you’ll run point Jules

Julie: :)

Flynn: anyway

Flynn: i’ll set it up and have Julie in charge of the questions and stuff

Julie: people sent a lot of fanart and stuff to my dm’s the other day

Reggie: i like the pictures of me as puppies, that was cute

Luke: i want fan art

Julie: i’ll send you some of the two of the us, it’s adorable

Alex: there’s some really cute ones of Willie and I

Flynn: do you guys wanna address any of that? 

Alex: that we’re not straight? 

Reggie: ^^

Flynn: yeah

Alex: i’m pretty sure our fans already know that but we can

Luke: facts

Julie: okay, I’ll have flynn tweet about it for us and then we can do it sometime this afternoon

Flynn: sounds good

Luke: you got it boss

Reggie: okay

Alex: cool

**_9:12 am_ **

**JULIE AND HER PHANTOMS**

Julie: when halloween rolls around again

Julie: [tumblr.com](https://64.media.tumblr.com/ac41238372ea8dafdc2781e6cf362d3f/7e057e34efb80fd4-02/s500x750/9975dc14be9681647ef9a3252a6d31b1e0ee88c9.png%C2%A0)

Julie: we’re doing that

Julie: it’s so cute

Alex: I dig the sunglasses mine’s wearing

Luke: that’s pretty sweet

Reggie: I like the flower on yours Jules

Julie: okay that’s settled

Julie: we’re doing it

Julie: i’m telling Flynn too so she’ll know

Luke: how would you sing like that

Julie: idk 

Julie: we’ll figure it out but it’s december 

Julie: we’ve got time dude

Luke: dude??

**_9:18 am_ **

**SUNSET SWERVE**

Luke: she called me dude??

Reggie: does she not?

Luke: not ever

Alex: I don’t see the problem

Luke: she’s been distant 

Luke: like it started a few days ago 

Alex: so talk to her

Luke: ugh

Reggie: don’t you know he’s going to let it stew until it becomes a problem

Luke: why you gotta do me like that

**_9:24 am_ **

**JULIE AND HER PHANTOMS**

Julie: you’re right that was wierd 

Julie: I won’t do it again

Luke: okay

**_12:04 pm_ **

**JULIE <3<<<LUKE<3**

Luke<3: hey, Jules

Julie<3: what’s up? 

Luke<3: we’re good right? 

Julie<3: yeah, ofc

Julie<3: why??

Luke<3: idk you’ve been distant 

Luke<3: and you called me dude

Julie<3: i thought it was gonna be funny but it wasn’t

Julie<3: and my mom’s death anniversary is coming up

Luke<3: why didn’t you tell any of us? 

Julie<3: because why should I?

Luke<3: we’ll grieve with you if you want 

Julie<3: no thanks

Julie<3: i am gonna have to miss practice though

Luke<3: Jules, the band will not suffer because of you taking the day

Luke<3: take the whole week 

Luke<3: we’re here for you

Luke<3: we always will be

Julie<3: thank you Luke

Julie<3: that means a lot

Luke<3: i love you Julie

Luke<3: i’ll always be here for you

Julie<3: I love you too

Julie<3: and I’m here for you always


	12. Chapter 12

**_12:43 pm_ **

**CARRIE <<<WILLIE**

Carrie: Willie? 

Willie: what’s up, cher? 

Carrie: ugh

Willie: come on, you know you like it

Carrie: sure

Willie: What did you need? 

Carrie: so, the girls and I were wondering if you’d want to maybe talk to Nick or Reggie about the other?? 

Willie: why? 

Willie: Did reggie finally admit he’s head over heels for Nick? 

Carrie: yeah

Carrie: to kayla

Willie: sick

Willie: sure, I can talk to Nick if alex and Luke want to talk to Reggie

Carrie: how’d you know that? 

Willie: I can read minds

Carrie: yeah, whatever skaterboy

Willie: ;)

**_12:49 pm_ **

**JULIE <<<ALEX, LUKE**

Julie: guys? 

Alex: uh, jules, you missed Reggie

Julie: i know

Luke: why? 

Luke: what’s this about? 

Julie: would you guys maybe talk to him about Nick? 

Luke: Nick? 

Alex: did he finally admit his dumb crush on him??

Julie: yeah, to Kayla

Alex: fucking finally

Luke: why do we have to talk to him about it though???

Julie: just give him a little push or something

Julie: he thinks Kayla was kidding about Nick liking him back

Alex: oh dear god

Luke: yeah, we can talk to him

Julie: thank you!!

Alex: yeah, course

Luke: Yeah, Reg’s our brother

Alex: we just want him to be happy

Julie: yeah of course

**_4:21 pm_ **

**EMOTIONAL SUPPORT**

Nick: luke I gotta ask

Nick: do you have a rivalry with sleeves? 

Flynn: omg nick

Flynn: i’m dying

Willie: okay but he’s right

Willie: i’m genuinely curious

Luke: no I do not have rivalry with sleeves

Alex: yes he does

Reggie: yes he does

Julie: yes he does

Carrie: it makes his arms look bigger 

Luke: what?

Carrie: you know that’s why you do it 

Luke: no

Kayla: that’s totally why you do it

Kayla: for Julie

Luke: nope

Julie: liar

**_5:08 pm_ **

**WILLIE <<<NICK**

Willie: hey, nick

Nick: yeah, what’s up? 

Willie: do you have a minute to talk? 

Nick: yup

Nick: what’s wrong? 

Willie: nothing, nothing

Nick: okay??

Willie: it’s about Reggie

Nick: what about Reggie? 

Nick: is he okay? 

Willie: he’s fine

Nick: okay?

Willie: see, he kind of has a crush on you and thinks his feelings are unrequited

Nick: That’s not funny

Willie: what? 

Nick: did Carrie make you do this? 

Willie: what are you talking about? 

Nick: my feelings for Reggie

Nick: you’re obviously playing a joke on me

Willie: no, nick, not at all

Willie: i’d never do that

Willie: never

Nick: so, you’re not joking? 

Willie: no!

Willie: he likes you!

Willie: and he thinks you don’t like him

Willie: now, I wanted to ask you to figure this out soon and tell him before he loses his mind

Nick: oh boy

Nick: i can’t do that

Willie: why not? 

Nick: He’ll think i’m joking

Nick: and i don’t want him to think i’m joking

Nick: and I really like him 

Nick: and I like our friendship

Nick: i don’t want to screw this up

Willie: look, I’ll help you

Willie: you won’t screw this up

Nick: you owe me so much ice cream if this goes wrong

Willie: of course dude

Nick: fine

**_5:13 pm_ **

**WILLIE <<<CARRIE**

Willie: Cher? 

Carrie: Skaterboy? 

Willie: he’s gonna do something about it

Carrie: Oh good!

Willie: he thought I was pulling a prank on him 

Carrie: damn

Carrie: I should’ve thought he would’ve and told you

Carrie: i’m sorry

Willie: it’s fine, don’t worry about it

Carrie: okay


	13. Chapter 13

**_2:32 am_ **

**BOSS ASS BITCH**

Carrie: isn’t funny how everyone is like background characters in other people’s stories

Carrie: except me of course because I’m sexy and important

Carrie: but like all of you guys

Julie: wow thank you Carrie

Flynn: so inspiring

Kayla: truly an icon

Carrie: I know

Carrie: I’m just that great

Julie: do you need a hug?

Carrie: maybe

Flynn: omw rn

Flynn: literally

Kayla: we’re coming!!

Julie: I'm coming but I want you to know that next time you have a breakdown, do you think it could be later in the day??

Carrie: i'll keep that in mind

Julie: thanks

**_8:02 am_ **

**JULIE <<<CARRIE**

Julie: hey, Carrie? 

Carrie: yeah? 

Julie: you know i was kidding about what I said earlier in the chat? 

Carrie: yeah I know

Julie: okay good

Julie: it was eating me up 

Julie: and it was mainly because I'm kinda sleep-deprived

Carrie: it's okay, Jules, promise

Julie: okay 

Julie: good

**_10:28 am_ **

**SUNSET SWERVE**

Luke: hey, reg? 

Reggie: what’s up? 

Alex: can we talk to you about Nick? 

Reggie: what about Nick? 

Luke: we just want you to be happy you know? 

Alex: you’re our brother, okay? 

Reggie: Oh god

Reggie: you know don’t you? 

Luke: you weren’t very subtle about it

Alex: yeah

Reggie: shit

Reggie: well okay then

Reggie: I have a crush on him

Alex: why don’t you tell him? 

Reggie: are you kidding? 

Luke: no? 

Reggie: I like our friendship

Reggie: I don’t want to ruin that 

Alex: yeah, we had a feeling you’d say that

Reggie: why? 

Luke: look, man, he’s not gonna reject you

Alex: yeah, Reg, he likes you too

Reggie: you’re wrong

Luke: dude, would we ever lie to you? 

Reggie: yes

Alex: name one time we lied to you

Reggie: fifth grade

Reggie: we bought those rollerskates and you told me that I’d be fine without the knee pads 

Reggie: I cut my knee open

Alex: yeah okay

Luke: touche

Alex: that wasn’t lying though

Alex: we genuinely thought you would be fine

Reggie: okay fine

Luke: anyway, we’re not lying about this

Reggie: sure

Reggie: thanks for trying guys

Alex: look, Reg, just give him some flowers and tell him how you feel

Reggie: Yeah, no

Luke: please? 

Reggie: and then what? 

Reggie: what happens if he slams the door in my face? 

Alex: you really think he’d do that? 

Reggie: no

Alex: exactly

Luke: look, alex and I just want you to be happy

Alex: and if he rejects you, which he won’t, we’ll buy you so much ice cream we’ll have to roll you everywhere

Luke: and I’ll watch Star Wars with you, all the way through

Reggie: really? 

Luke: yeah, dude

Alex: yeah

Reggie: thanks guys

**_11:01 am_ **

**DISASTER GAY <<<DISASTER PAN**

disaster gay: why was that so hard??

disaster pan: because Reg is stubborn

disaster gay: true

disaster pan: idk why julie asked us to do that in the first place

disaster pan: just cause I have a functioning relationship doesn’t mean I know how I got it

disaster gay: oh me too dude

disaster gay: but you know, it’s cause we’re the closest Reggie has to family

disaster gay: us and the girls and willie and Nick

disaster pan: yeah, you’re right

disaster gay: i know


	14. Chapter 14

**_7:34 am_ **

**JULIE AND HER PHANTOMS**

Reggie: Why is Luke screaming? 

Julie: why don’t you ask the drama queen about it? 

Luke: am I dramatic

Luke: yes

Luke: is it justified

Julie: no

Reggie: no

Alex: no

Luke: yes

Reggie: still doesn’t explain why you were screaming

Julie: he saw a spider

Luke: it has eight legs and I have two

Luke: it clearly has the advantage

Reggie: did you kill it? 

Alex: yes

Alex: Julie and I got rid of it

Julie: yup

Reggie: cool

Reggie: Luke you can quit being dramatic now

Luke: :(

Luke: this is hate crime

Julie: how is this a hate crime? 

Luke: i’m pan 

Luke: and you’re all bullying me 

Luke: hate crime

Alex: literally none of us are straight

Alex: shut your mouth

**_4:02 pm_ **

**JULES <<<FLYNN**

Flynn: what a week

Jules: it’s Wednesday

Flynn: and??? 

Jules: you right

Jules: but are you okay? 

Flynn: yeah

Flynn: i’m STRESSED tho

Jules: cuddles? 

Flynn: CUDDLES

Jules: I’m bringing Carrie

Flynn: Oh is that why I couldn’t get her to answer me?

Jules: what? 

Flynn: When she’s with you she doesn’t answer because she wants to focus on you to make up for what she used to be like to you

Flynn: don’t tell her I said that

Jules: oh

Jules: that’s adorable

Flynn: that’s what I said

Flynn: but she hates when I say that

Jules: okay

Jules: we’re on our way

Flynn: yay :)

**_5:12 pm_ **

**JULIE <<<LUKE, ALEX**

Luke: Jules, we talked to Reggie

Julie: and? 

Alex: he’s gonna do something about it

Alex: or he says he is but it might take him a little bit

Julie: well, I’m proud of him for trying 

Luke: yeah me too

Alex: me too


	15. Chapter 15

**_11:12 pm_ **

**EMOTIONAL SUPPORT**

Nick: Bro are y'all seeing this

Kayla: the cops??

Willie: yeah

Nick: yeah

Julie: no

Nick: Why are there so many police officers?

Reggie: WHAT IS HAPPENING

Alex: 12 cops came flying down the hall

Alex: all speeding

Julie: not me living on the other side of campus 🤡

Luke: they’re def chasing someone

Flynn: what’s happening

Carrie: I didn’t even notice lmao

Nick: I was trying to sleep lol

**_3:02 pm_ **

**JULIE AND HER PHANTOMS**

Reggie: who’s cuter?

Reggie: Rico from Hannah Montana or Rico from Madagascar?

Julie: the penguin

Alex: the penguin

Luke: the penguin

Reggie: okay cool

Julie: why?

Reggie: oh flynn and i were talking about it

Alex; okay???

Reggie: that’s all the context you’re getting

Luke: oh


	16. Chapter 16

**_6:02 am_ **

**JULIE AND HER PHANTOMS**

Reggie: i want to dance in the rain but it’s cold

Luke: have fun with that

Julie: I’LL COME DANCE WITH YOU

Alex: no

Alex: do you not remember what happened the last time? 

Reggie: When I was fixing my amp? 

Reggie: or when I got a cold? 

Alex: both

Luke: both

Julie: when you were WHAT?

Reggie: fixing my amp 

Julie: in the rain??

Reggie: yeah

Alex: we stopped him after that

Luke: he almost got electrocuted

Julie: omg

Reggie: anyway

Julie: coming!!

**_12:25 pm_ **

**EMOTIONAL SUPPORT**

Reggie: does anyone ever have multiple songs stuck in their head at once.

Reggie: bc i have two from tik tok and a fiver from glee but ten second snippets of each song and they’re playing on a loop and now i’m singing them out loud and i’m convinced my boss thinks i’m crazy

Luke: all the time dude

Julie: That happens to me 

Flynn: Lol yuh

Reggie: she keeps looking at me funny

Kayla: Yo unrelated but my Snapchat story is so freaking long I feel so bad 

Nick: She likes your singing

Nick: how could she not??

Willie: SIMP

Nick: i’m wounded

Willie: good

Reggie: i have the wendy williams one from the masked singer, and “i walk in i walk in i walk in” and then kurt singing roses turn but only the first four lines 

Alex: Its ok Kay no one is annoyed by it

Reggie: my boss raised the volume in the tv so it tunes me out 

Kayla: New yawka

Luke: no one opens the daaoaoaoar

Julie: for a nahtive neuw yourkah

Flynn: And guess what?

Carrie: lil vampin

Carrie: here i go

Carrie: oooooooaoaaaaaaaaah

**_4:03 pm_ **

**JULIE AND HER PHANTOMS**

Julie: omg

Julie: don't tell my dad 

Julie: Reg and I both have a cold now

Alex: i told you

Julie: yeah yeah

Luke: sigh

Luke: we're gonna have to play nurse aren't you? 

Reggie: for julie maybe

Reggie: i'm a grown man

Reggie: i can handle it

Alex: i'm sending Nick over with soup

Reggie: do you hate me or something? 

Alex: he was the only one available!

Reggie: Lies and deceit


	17. Chapter 17

**_8:03 am_ **

**LUKE <3<<<JULIE<3**

Luke<3: Jules? You gonna come open the door? 

Julie<3: ugh

Julie<3: that means I’ve got to get up

Luke<3: yup

Luke<3: i brought you soup

Luke<3: and your favorite blanket 

Julie<3: omg

Julie<3: you’re the best

Luke<3: i stopped and got cough syrup on the way too

Julie<3: I think I have more than just a cold

Julie<3: you might not want to come in

Julie<3: you can leave everything by the door!

Luke<3: no

Luke<3: I know it’s because you don’t want to take the medicine

Julie<3: I’m serious

Luke<3: no you’re not

Julie<3: fine

Luke<3: I know it’s just a cold but your cough sounded really bad and i’d like to stop it before it gets worse

Julie<3: okay dad

Luke<3: why are you like this? 

Julie<3: I hate cough syrup

Luke<3: i will call your dad and make him come here just to forcefeed you cough syrup

Julie<3: omg please don’t

Luke<3: it’s either I do it, he does it or Flynn does it

Julie<3: okay literally anybody but flynn or my dad

Luke<3: then let me in 

Julie<3: coming

**_8:15 am_ **

**BALL OF SUNSHINE <<<ANXIOUS MESS**

ball of sunshine: you really hate me don’t you?

anxious mess: what are you talking about? 

ball of sunshine: the fact that I look like this

ball of sunshine: [pic.jpg]

ball of sunshine: and you sent Nick to our apartment

anxious mess: because you’re sick

ball of sunshine: it’s just a cold

ball of sunshine: i’ll be fine

ball of sunshine: I don’t need the soup

anxious mess: too late

anxious mess: he already has it

ball of sunshine: just kill me 

anxious mess: nope

**_9:13 am_ **

**NICK <<<REGGIE**

Nick: hey, Reg? 

Reggie: what’s up? 

Nick: you gonna open the door? 

Reggie: no

Reggie: alex is torturing me

Nick: what? 

Reggie: nothing

Reggie: still not opening the door

Nick: why? 

Reggie: because then you’ll get a cold too? 

Nick: it’s a cold

Nick: I’ll live

Nick: besides, my immune system is pretty good

Reggie: i guess 

Reggie: fair warning I look awful

Nick: I’m sure you’re fine

Reggie: if you say so

**_10:19 am_ **

**NICK <<<REGGIE**

Nick: you looked the same as always

Reggie: which is? 

Nick: adorable

Reggie: oh

Nick: sorry? 

Reggie: no, no, don’t apologize!

Nick: okay? 

Reggie: my brain is sleep addled currently

Nick: alrighty then

Nick: did you eat the soup? 

Reggie: yeah, right after you left

Nick: and did you finish the water? 

Reggie: yes, dad

Nick: I’m just checking

Nick: we care about you, Reg

Nick: I care about you

Nick: and we want you and Julie to get better fast

Reggie: it’s just a cold

Nick: still

Reggie: thanks, Nick

Reggie: i appreciate it

Nick: anytime


	18. Chapter 18

**_11:12 am_ **

**FLYNN <<<CARRIE**

Flynn: <https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJHXC4Uq/>

Flynn: Reminded me of you 😊

Carrie: Flynn

Carrie: sometimes you make me question why I’m attracted to you

Flynn: Thanks?

Carrie: Of course 🥰😘

Flynn: 🔪

Carrie: You really think I’m just gonna murder someone huh

Flynn: Yeah I won’t snitch on you tho don’t worry

Carrie: Glad to know

**_2:07 pm_ **

**BOSS ASS BITCH**

Kayla: my class is making blankets

Kayla: i’m very excited and wanted to share

Kayla: [yarn.jpg]

Julie: They look so soft omg

Flynn: Have you knitted before?

Kayla: they’re so soft and no this is my first time and i don’t use like a crochet stick this kind i just use fingies

Carrie: Fingies?

Julie: Well they look good

Kayla: yes

Kayla: thank you the blue ones mine and the whites my professor's 

Kayla: my professor fucked up so she had to start all over

Carrie: Can you turn it into something else?

Julie: omg

Julie: you can make hats with this

Flynn: Make a bucket hat

Kayla: i can make a beanie idk about a bucket hat

Flynn: Yeah that would be too difficele

Flynn: That’s not a word my bad

Carrie: is that italian??

Flynn: That’s what I was going for but definitely didn’t spell it right

**_6:35 pm_ **

**CARRIE <<<KAYLA**

Carrie: running late my license is deadass missing?

Kayla: Oh??

Kayla: carrie, that’s not good

Carrie: i cant find it ANYWHERE

Carrie: FOUND IT

Kayla: Oh god

Kayla: Ok good

Kayla: Drive safely please

Carrie: i will dw 😈

Kayla: That’s not reassuring

Carrie: 😈😈😈

**_3:24 am_ **

**REGGIE <<<NICK**

Reggie: Well, I saw the thing comin' out of the sky, It had the one long horn, one big eye, I commenced to shakin' and I said "ooh-eee", It looks like a purple eater to me, It was a one-eyed, one-horned, flyin' purple people eater, (One-eyed, one-horned, flyin' purple people eater), A one-eyed, one-horned, flyin' purple people eater, Sure looks strange to me (one eye?), Well he came down to earth and he lit in a tree, I said Mr. Purple People Eater, don't eat me, I heard him say in a voice so gruff, "I wouldn't eat you 'cause you're so tough", It was a one-eyed, one-horned, flyin' purple people eater, One-eyed, one-horned flyin' purple people eater, One-eyed, one-horned, flyin' purple people eater, Sure looks strange to me (one horn?), I said Mr. Purple People Eater, what's your line?, He said "eatin' purple people and it sure is fine, But that's not the reason that I came to land, I want to get a job in a rock and roll band", Well bless my soul, rock and roll, flyin' purple people eater, Pigeon-toed, under-growed, flyin' purple people eater, (We wear short shorts) friendly little people eater, What a sight to see (oh!), And then he swung from the tree and he lit on the ground, And he started to rock, really rockin' around, It was a crazy ditty with a swingin' tune, (Sing a boop-boop, a-boopa lopa lum bam boom), Well, bless my soul, rock and roll, flyin' purple people eater, Pigeon-toed, under growed, flyin' purple people eater, "I like short shorts!" flyin' purple people eater, What a sight to see (purple people?), Well, he went on his way, and then what do ya know?, I saw him last night on a TV show, He was blowing it out, really knockin' em dead, Playin' rock and roll music through the horn in his head, "Tequila!”

Nick: I know that song but I didn’t think it ended in tequila 

Reggie: TEQUILA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the fact that a friend of mine did in fact text me the entire purple people eater song which I woke up to the next morning... I felt the need to add it


	19. Chapter 19

**_7:02 pm_ **

**JULES <<<FLYNN**

Jules: i will be ending my life today if bobby singer dies

Jules: he got shot in the head and just flatlines

Jules: and I know I’m late but I literally do not care

Flynn: Supernatural?

Jules: Yessir

Flynn: good luck

Jules: you finished it all, right?

Flynn: yeah

Flynn: So did Carrie and Willie

Flynn: Carrie and I watched seasons 14 and 15 together

Flynn: Keep watching

Jules: omg I’m making a group chat

**_7:10 pm_ **

**SUPERNATURAL FAN CLUB**

Julie: Hi, just to inform you, I will be ending my life if Bobby Singer dies

Julie: i will be shooting myself in the head just like him

Willie: I feel that pain. What season are you on?

Julie: 7 i think

Carrie: That’s a good season

Julie: i will be dying when he does

Julie: farewell

Flynn: Oh god

Carrie: What’s the name of the episode do you know

Julie: deaths door

Julie: i wanna google it

Willie: No don’t

Julie: wait now i’m on the next one

Willie: It’ll spoil it

Julie: adventures in babysitting just started

Flynn: I like that one

Julie i am angry

Carrie: I was too

Julie: that he is possibly dead

Willie: But just wait

Julie: wake up sir

Julie: this reapers so mean

Julie: i like the woman better

Willie: I want to tell you but I don’t want to spoil anything

Julie: i cant have him die if he dies there’s no point. he’s carrying the show

Flynn: You just have to keep watching

Julie: grrrr

Carrie: Trust us

Julie: first ellen and jo

Julie: i don’t think i cried harder

Flynn: Oh mood

Carrie: Actually I did

Willie: That show plays with your heartstrings

Julie: first dean was in hell then sam was in hell and then the guy with the hat who i forgot the name of AND THEN FUCKIING JO AND ELLEN NOW BOBBY

Julie: IM ALL DONE

Julie: WAIT

Julie: THEN CASS FUCKING DIED TOO

Flynn: I know

Julie: HE LIKE DISSOLVED IN THR LAKE

Carrie: Just let it all out

Julie: I FUCKING MISS CASS MAN

Julie: I WANT HIM BACK

Willie: MOOD

Julie: does he come back

Flynn: Just watch

Julie: his inability to understand pop cultural references was the best part

Willie: I love him

Julie: and the lack of sarcasm and the fact that he’s highkey in love with Dean

Julie: he comes back now

Willie: He’s my favorite character next to dean

Carrie: I’m more of a Sam girl

Flynn: Jo was my favorite

Flynn: i dig Charlie

Julie: Who?

Flynn: keep watching

Julie: fuck the leviathan killed two of my favorites

Willie: Yup

Julie: MOTHERFUCKER

Julie: SAM JUST SAID BOBBY DIED TO WHOEVER THE FUCK KRISSY IS

Flynn: Haha

Carrie: Oh god

Willie: Keep watching

Julie: i hate this rn grrrr

Willie: Just keep going

Flynn: I’m gonna start it from the beginning again

Julie: yay

**_8:14 pm_ **

**SUPERNATURAL FAN CLUB**

Flynn: Sam is such an ugly baby

Carrie: AHAHA WHAT

Flynn: He is 

Willie: like on the early seasons?

Flynn: From the first episode 

Flynn: Carrie and I started it again

Carrie: Elle woods from legally blonde scored better on her lsats than Sam

Willie: really? 

Carrie: Yeah, she got a 179 

Carrie: Sam got a 174

Willie: i-

Flynn: Idk why you know that

Flynn: I’ve never seen legally blonde

Carrie: idk how I know either

Julie: frank is my spirit animal 

Willie: Omg 😂

Julie: where’s bobby 

Julie: episode 13

Julie: and bobby still isn’t here

Willie: Just keep watching 

Carrie: You’ll see him again 

Julie: i fuckin better or i’m sueing supernatural for emotional distress

**_9:24 pm_ **

**SUPERNATURAL FAN CLUB**

Julie: bobby’s ghost 🥺

Julie: and cass is now crazy 🥺

Julie: and okay whatever bobby’s a ghost but i want him to be alive please

Willie: Mood 

Willie: You’ll be okay tho

Flynn: Just keep watching 

Julie: no 

Carrie: you’ve gotten so far might as well keep going 

Julie: yeah i will

Flynn: Ok good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter's so long
> 
> but also... 
> 
> I'M SO MAD ABOUT THE ENDING OF THIS SHOW DEAN WINCHESTER DESERVES BETTER THANK YOU
> 
> and these are all real conversations I've had with a friend who's watching it


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that these last two chapters were about Supernatural
> 
> more regularly scheduled content coming soon

**_10:03 pm_ **

**SUPERNATURAL FAN CLUB**

Julie: bobby’s dead

Julie: like for real

Julie: but cass is back

Flynn: Just keep watching

Willie: I love cas

Julie: he’s fun i love when he doesn’t understand pop culture references

Carrie: dean goes “cass what’s the word” “that is a shortened version of my name”

Flynn: LIKE WHAT HAHA

Willie: I love that scene. I like the Netflix one too, but idk if you’ve seen it yet, he talks about orange is the new black and deans like step away from the Netflix

Julie: i haven’t yet

Willie: It’s a cute scene

Willie: I don’t remember what they’re talking about tho

Flynn: 🤷🏻♀️

Julie: cass being human is so awkward

Carrie: Yeah it is

Flynn: But I mean he doesn’t understand anything cause he was always an angel so like I understand why it’s awkward

Julie: that’s the best part like the lack of understanding sarcasm and pop culture references

Willie: It makes him so loveable and it’s one of the reasons he’s my favorite

**_11:01 pm_ **

**SUPERNATURAL FAN CLUB**

Julie: bobby is now in heaven

Julie: and i am sad

Julie: because hes not here

Flynn: What season are you on now?

Carrie: fuck gadreel

Julie: Oh big mood

Julie: season 9 episode 13

Julie: does bobby come back i miss him

Willie: We're not telling you

Flynn: Just keep watching

Carrie: Flynn and I have just gotten to season 6

Julie: maybe he becomes like an angel and then comes back

Julie: omg

Willie: Maybe or maybe not

Julie: you watch so fast

Carrie: Yeah it’s a problem 

**_10:15 am_ **

**SUPERNATURAL FAN CLUB**

Julie: when dean dies for like the fourth time 😍

Flynn: Oh man I know

Willie: It gets better?

Julie: i hope so i’m tired of everyone fucking dying

Carrie: Yeah about that…

Flynn: welp

Carrie: Wait till you get to season fifteen

Julie: which season did they just finish filming

Willie: Fifteen

Julie: and when tf will it be on netflix i’m waiting

Julie: wait so it’s already on?

Willie: Idk man

Carrie: Yeah I think idk

Julie: oooh

Julie: omg

Julie: deans a demon

Julie: what the fuck

Carrie: I love demon dean

Carrie: i may be a lesbian but demon dean is…

Carrie: chef’s kiss

Flynn: BIG MOOD

Willie: I always thought Leviathian!Cas hit different

Carrie: oh he does

Julie: he does

Julie: so does demon dean


	21. Chapter 21

**_7:32 pm_ **

**BOSS ASS BITCH**

Kayla: guys

Kayla: why is reggie standing outside of Nick's dorm??

Kayla: I'm watching them from the window, Nick hasn't noticed me yet

Carrie: what?

Julie: omg

Julie: by himself??

Kayla: no, he’s holding something

Kayla: uh, flowers

Flynn: IS HE ASKING NICK OUT

Kayla: i don’t know!

Carrie: well find out!

Kayla: i’m trying

Julie: i’m so proud of him

Julie: my baby’s all grown up

Kayla: nick’s blushing so hard rn

Carrie: wait groupfacetime

Flynn: good idea

Kayla: i’ll put headphones in so they can’t hear you

**_8:12 pm_ **

**BOSS ASS BITCH**

Kayla: i’ve been made

Kayla: say nice things at my funeral

Julie: aye aye captain

Carrie: They were there for a long time

Flynn: yeah, there's no way he was just coming over to chat

Kayla: I'm not allowed to say anything

Kayla: nick has threatened me

Kayla: a lot

Julie: NICK

Julie: I NEED TO KNOW

Julie: i'm calling Reggie right now

**_8:32 pm_ **

**BOSS ASS BITCH**

Julie: he won't answer me

Julie: i've been trying for like thirty minutes

Kayla: [cuddles.jpg]

Kayla: that's probably why he won't answer

Kayla: Nick didn't want him walking back to his apartment in the dark as if he hasn't done that before

Flynn: a gentleman

Carrie: wait... Kay, how are you getting back here? 

Flynn: WE'LL COME WALK WITH YOU

Julie: i'm craving ice cream 

Carrie: omg me too

Julie: okay it's settled

Flynn: Kay, we'll come get you and then get ice cream

Kayla: sick

Kayla: i can tell you all about Reggie and Nick

Julie: OMG YES

Carrie: we'll call the guys

Flynn: they're gonna be so pissed that they didn't get to tell us

Julie: who reggie and nick? 

Flynn: yeah

Julie: oops

Carrie: I mean, it took you and Luke three whole weeks to tell us even if we already knew

Flynn: yeah

Julie: and you and flynn took a whole month so don't be throwing shade my way

Carrie: you right, you right

Julie: mmm

Kayla: are you guys here? 

Carrie: almost

Kayla: okay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The suspense is killing me... 
> 
> lol it's not because I know what happened, it's my brain


	22. Chapter 22

**_9:18 am_ **

**NICK <<<REGGIE**

Nick: So… 

Reggie: So? 

Nick: we should probably talk about it

Reggie: what’s there to talk about exactly? 

Nick: I mean, we haven’t picked anything to do you know? 

Nick: and I don’t want to drag you to do something you hate

Nick: and I have a feeling you don’t want to do that to me either

Reggie: correct

Reggie: pass go and collect $200

Nick; very funny

Reggie: I try

Nick: Would you rather talk about in person? 

Reggie: you know Kayla probably told them all right? 

Nick: yeah

Reggie: and you’re really okay with that? 

Nick: with what? 

Reggie: them knowing? 

Reggie: being with me?

Nick: i wouldn’t have said yes if I wasn’t

Reggie: okay

Reggie: if you’re sure

Nick: where are you right now? 

Reggie: the studio

Reggie: we’re waiting on Flynn so then we can finalize the set list

Nick: okay so, you’ve got what, four, five minutes? 

Reggie: i guess

Nick: cool

**_9:35 am_ **

**ALEX <<<LUKE, JULIE**

Alex: look outside

Alex: don’t make it obvious

Julie: omg

Luke: already? 

Luke: didn’t Reggie like just ask him out? 

Alex: yeah

Julie: yesterday

Luke: they’re pretty fast

Julie: we kissed before our first date, it’s not a big deal

Luke: fair

Alex: duck

Luke: what? 

Alex: DUCK

Luke: oh shit

**_11:23 am_ **

**FLYNN <<<NICK**

Flynn: {ugh.jpg}

Flynn: i seriously gotta stop walking in on you guys kissing 

Nick: what? 

Flynn: I didn’t mean you and Reg specifically

Nick: oh

**_12:45 pm_ **

**NICK <<<REGGIE**

Nick: [us.jpg]

Nick: i’m gonna make this my wallpaper

Reggie: omg no

Nick: it’s cute!

Reggie: fine you wierdo 

Nick: yup

Nick: but I can now officially say I’m your wierdo so there’s that

Reggie: yes, I suppose you can


	23. Chapter 23

**_8:35 am_ **

**SUNSET SWERVE**

Luke: do you think my mom would hate it if we recorded Unsaid Emily and put it out? 

Alex: why don’t you ask her? 

Reggie: how come? 

Luke: i was just thinking about it

Luke: julie thought I should record it and give it to her so she can listen to it whenever she wants but I wanted to see if you guys would want to record it and put it out? 

Alex: I think you should ask your mom first

Reggie: yeah, it is a kind of personal song

Luke: you’re right

**_4:02 pm_ **

**JULIE AND HER PHANTOMS**

Julie: hey guys

Julie: i wanted to remind you that we have that session in the recording studio friday

Julie: we’re doing the rest of the songs

Reggie: which ones are those? 

Luke: uh, finally free, edge of great and stand tall

Julie: yeah, then Luke and I are going to do Perfect Harmony and um, you guys can do Unsaid Emily if you want

Alex: oh, Emily said it was okay? 

Luke: yeah, my mom thought it was nice to be able to listen to it all the time instead of me just performing it for her 

Reggie: we can keep that one private, make it only for her to listen to 

Alex: yeah

Luke: it’s okay

Luke: I think it’ll be nice for the fans to see how much of a connection that I have with her, that you guys have with her

Julie: if you’re up for it

Reggie: it’s up to Luke

Alex: yeah, it’s Luke’s song

Luke: i want to

Julie: then okay

Julie: I’ll let them know

**_11:23 am_ **

**JULIE AND HER PHANTOMS**

Luke: omg jules

Julie: yes? 

Reggie: our snap memories today are of finding you

Alex: like literally all three of us

Julie: wait really? 

Julie: what does it say? 

Luke: it’s a video of you covering Now or Never at the cafe you frequented

Alex: yeah, Luke wouldn’t stop talking about you after he saw you there the first time

Luke: shut up

Alex: no

Reggie: so we went when he saw your name on a flyer and you covered our song and that’s when we freaked out because we didn’t think we were big enough yet for people to cover our music

Julie: you kind of weren’t

Luke: eh

Julie: I found you from my youtube recommended and I liked it

Alex: so yeah

Reggie: my last one is a shaky video recording of us telling you that we liked your cover and you just squealing really loud

Julie: omg that’s embarrassing 

Luke: it was cute

Julie: yeah that day was one of the best days of my life

Julie: i never thought that I could go from recording a song my mom and I wrote and having Flynn be the only person who listened to having a band and a great group of friends who will always support me

Alex: man

Reggie: that feels so long ago

Alex: i know


	24. Chapter 24

**_11:34 pm_ **

**HOTDOG <<<WILLIE**

Hotdog: willie? 

Skaterboy: what’s up? 

Hotdog: are you free right now? 

Skaterboy: my shift ends in three minutes, why? 

Hotdog: do you think you could leave early? 

Skaterboy: alex? 

Skaterboy: what’s wrong? 

Hotdog: i’m not feeling too hot

Skaterboy: where are you? 

Hotdog: I don’t know

Skaterboy: what do you mean you don’t know? 

Skaterboy: are you alone? 

Skaterboy: where are the others? 

Hotdog: I mean I don’t know 

Hotdog: Julie and Luke are on a date

Hotdog: reggie’s working

Skaterboy: so you’re alone? 

Hotdog: yeah

Skaterboy: turn your location on

Skaterboy: right now

Hotdog: I did

Skaterboy: did you eat something? 

Hotdog: i ate earlier but not while I was out

Skaterboy: did you drink water today? 

Hotdog: yeah, I had three whole bottles

Skaterboy: are you feeling faint? like you’re going to pass out? 

Hotdog: a little dizzy

Skaterboy: can you sit down? 

Hotdog: yeah, I’m on a bench

Skaterboy: okay, keep talking to me until I get to you

Hotdog: My legs are shaking

Skaterboy: alex what did you see? 

Hotdog: nothing

Hotdog: i don’t think

Skaterboy: well, i think you’re having an anxiety attack

Hotdog: yeah, I think you’re right

Skaterboy: i see you, hold on

**_12:09 pm_ **

**LUKE <<<WILLIE**

Luke: is alex okay? 

Willie: yeah, he’s fine now

Willie: he had an anxiety attack

Luke: do you know why? 

Willie: no idea

Willie: but he’s sleeping rn

Willie: he looked really worn out

Luke: he seemed fine during rehearsal

Luke: julie’s worrying herself sick about him

Luke: reggie won’t sit still

Willie: tell them not to worry and that I’ll take good care of him

Luke: we know you will

Luke: we trust you

Luke: it’s just, Alex is our brother

Luke: he and Reggie are the closest things I have to siblings

Luke: and he’s always been super anxious and he’s always working himself to the bone

Willie: yeah, I’ve seen that in him

Willie: what are you guys doing this week? 

Luke: oh shit

Luke: we’re recording this week

Willie: that’s probably what did it

Willie: I’ll let him sleep and watch over him for now

Luke: we have to be at the studio tomorrow at 11

Willie: i’ll bring him

Willie: don’t worry

Luke: thank you, willie

Willie: I told alex, I’d do anything for him


	25. Chapter 25

**_8:34 pm_ **

**EMOTIONAL SUPPORT**

Kayla: y’all

Carrie: what’s up, Kay? 

Flynn: What happened? 

Kayla: YOU’LL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED TO ME TODAY

Nick: did you get a promotion? 

Kayla: no actually 

Willie: did you get fired? 

Luke: did you get fired? 

Willie: heh drift

Reggie: why do you guys automatically assume it’s work related? 

Julie: because why not??

Flynn: is it work related??

Kayla: yes, well, kind of

Alex: let the girl speak

Kayla: thank you

Kayla: SO

Kayla: I was working right?? 

Carrie: which we’ve established

Kayla: and I was closing up and I was crying cause the customers had been pretty shitty today right??

Willie: as most customers are

Julie: facts

Reggie: yeah fr 

Flynn: OH BIG MOOD

Kayla: so I finished up and I locked it and this girl comes zooming around the corner

Nick: omg 

Kayla: and they ran right into me

Luke: you pulled a willie

Willie: a what? 

Reggie: a willie

Luke: when you and Alex first met, alex wouldn’t stop talking about how you ran him over but he gay panicked and forgave you

Alex: WOW

Julie: exposed

Carrie: exposed

Flynn: EXPOSE HIM

Willie: really? 

Nick: you guys, Kayla’s not done!!

Kayla: smh

Carrie: right, continue

Reggie: ^^

Kayla: so, they ran me over and they take one look at me, after we get up, and grabs my hand and pulls me with them

Flynn: omg 

Flynn: living the dream

Carrie: what the hell kind of fanfiction are you living right now? 

Kayla: wait it gets better

Nick: oh god

Reggie: i like this girl

Kayla: so we’re running and I suddenly stop and I’m like what the hell is going on? 

Willie: as one does

Kayla: and they look at me and they’re like, i thought you were cute, you looked like you’d been crying and I was sorry for running you over

Reggie: girl you’re a full on wattpad story

Kayla: and I was like, so you made me run? Why were you running in the first place? 

Kayla: and they go, oh, some guy was being an asshole and tried to jump me and so I kicked him and pepper sprayed him and ran away

Carrie: i want to meet them

Julie: me too!!

Flynn: me three

Nick: kayla, when I said that they’d be as awesome as you, this wasn’t what I had in mind

Kayla: wait, i’m not done

Alex: there’s more???

Luke: what else did this girl do?? 

Kayla: so, I was like do you need a safe place? and they were like, my apartment’s not that far. So I was like, I’ll walk with you to make sure that you’re safe. 

Julie: dude… 

Kayla: I was fine. 

Nick: i might have a heart attack reading this

Reggie: you’re being dramatic

Nick: I AM ALLOWED

Luke: anyway

Kayla: yeah, anyway

Kayla: We walk back to their apartment and their roommate invites me in for a minute, just to like thank me and I’m like it’s not really a problem and they give me their number and a hat they were crocheing so now I have a hat and their number. 

Flynn: GIRL

Kayla: I KNOW

Willie: congrats 

Luke: wow

Luke: i want to meet her

Kayla: Oh also, they go by they/them. 

Willie: sick

Nick: I will keep that in mind!

Alex: yeah, we all will

Alex: we don’t want to make them uncomfortable ever

Kayla: you guys are sweet!

Flynn: only the best for you, Kay

Carrie: agreed

Carrie: omg I get to give the don’t hurt my best friend speech

Carrie: this is great

Luke: ah yes, the shovel talk

Nick: SO DO I THIS IS GREAT

Kayla: I didn’t give it to Reggie

Kayla: I SHOULD

Reggie: No offense, but you’re not very threatening

Kayla: you right

Alex: luke has been terrified of Flynn since

Luke: no i have not

Alex: yes you have

Flynn: i believe it

Luke: i think Carlos was more threatening than you

Willie: i doubt that

Carrie: i doubt that 

Willie: drift, cher

Carrie: gross, skater boy

Willie: you love me

Julie: I’m putting you all on mute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should I just keep writing this until they make a season two?


	26. Chapter 26

**_5:02 pm_ **

**JULIE AND HER PHANTOMS**

Reggie: guys I have a question

Luke: what’s up, Reg?

Julie: what is it? 

Alex: green for go

Reggie: if I punch myself and it hurts, am I weak or strong?

Luke: strong

Alex: weak

Julie: an idiot is what you are

Reggie: well, I knew that

Reggie: you didn’t have to confirm it

Julie: oops

**_4:02 am_ **

**BOSS ASS BITCH**

Carrie: what do we think alex has in his fanny pack? 

Carrie: because I refuse to believe it’s just empty

Julie: alex has sunset curve’s single brain cell in his fanny pack for safekeeping

Flynn: oh 

Kayla: I feel bad but that’s like kind of true

Julie: i love those boys

Julie: you know that I do

Julie: but they are the biggest himbos I know

Julie: all three of them

Kayla: omg

Kayla: you right

Carrie: last night, Alex snapped me a picture of Reggie and Luke trying to climb up the outside of their apartment building to get an old ladies cat

Flynn: they mean well

Flynn: they’re just stupid

Julie: very true

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short but the last one was so long


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing... ACE

**_3:12 pm_ **

**KAYLA <<<ACE**

Kayla: hi is this Ace? 

Ace: Uh, yes, who is this? 

Kayla: Uh, Kayla

Kayla: we met last week and you gave me your number and a hat

Ace: OH

Ace: YOU’RE THE GIRL WHO I RAN OVER

Kayla: yup

Kayla: that’s me

Ace: oh sick

Ace: i was hoping you’d text me, you’re really cute

Kayla: thank you

Kayla: i think you’re cute too

Ace: why thank you m’lady

Kayla: please tell me that’s not going to stick

Ace: TOO LATE

Ace: it’s already your contact name

Kayla: lmao alrighty then

Ace: so, Kayla, I feel like I should properly introduce myself

Kayla: i mean… 

Kayla: you made a great first impression if I do say so myself

Kayla: I instantly wanted to be your friend

Ace: good

Ace: good

Kayla: and you made a great story for my friend group

Ace: oh god

Kayla: they all want to meet you

Ace: that’s good? 

Kayla: the only date I’ve ever been on was with a douchebag so yeah that’s good

Ace: oh?

Kayla: that’s all the information you’re getting

Ace: damn

Ace: i suppose I should tell you something in return then

Kayla: it’s only fair

Ace: uh, okay, this is kind of embarrassing

Kayla: it’s fine!

Ace: for you

Kayla: you right

Ace: uh, I’ve never really kissed anybody before

Kayla: omg me neither

Ace: oh sick

Ace: we’re in the same boat then

Kayla: yup lol

Ace: so… what major are you? 

Kayla: I’m a dance major

Kayla: you? 

Ace: forensic science

Ace: and I have a minor in psychology 

Kayla: that’s so cool!

Ace: yeah

Ace: you do a lot of competitions? 

Kayla: Uh, not really

Kayla: I mean, sort of 

Ace: what does that mean??

Kayla: my friend has a little group that I dance in and I dance professionally

Kayla: I choreographed for a few professional people 

Ace: any I would know? 

Kayla: probably not

Ace: that’s still cool though

Kayla: yeah

Ace: what’s the name of your group? 

Kayla: Dirty Candy? 

Ace: omg my best friend, Katie, loves you guys

Kayla: wait really? 

Ace: yeah 

Ace: could I like get your autograph or something next time we see each other? 

Kayla: I could ask carrie for hers? 

Kayla: surely you don’t want mine

Ace: no I do

Ace: is that weird? 

Ace: sorry if that’s weird

Kayla: no, it’s not weird


	28. Chapter 28

**_4:01 pm_ **

**KAYLA <<<NICK**

Kayla: THEY’RE SO NICE

Kayla: I FELL SO HARD SO FAST

Nick: oh no

**_4:05 pm_ **

**KAYLA <<<ACE**

Ace: okay cool!

Kayla: yeah, when would that be, exactly? 

Ace: any time you want sugar

Kayla: oh

**_4:10 pm_ **

**KAYLA <<<NICK**

Kayla: THEY WON’T STOP CALLING ME PET NAMES

Nick: aw cute

Nick: i’m happy for you, Kay

**_4:15 pm_ **

**KAYLA <<<ACE**

Ace: you okay? 

Kayla: fine

Kayla: perfectly fine

Ace: okay then

Ace: I’m free this Wednesday, is that cool with you? 

Kayla: uh, let me check

**_4:28 pm_ **

**KAYLA <<<JULIE**

Kayla: JULES WOULD YOU HATE ME IF I MISSED YOUR GIG?? 

Julie: why? 

Julie: no

Kayla: because Ace asked if I was free Wednesday but i know you guys have a gig 

Julie: omg 

Julie: bring them!!

Kayla: i’ll ask!

**_4:34 pm_ **

**KAYLA <<<ACE**

Kayla: so, I’m free but my friend has a gig that I was supposed to go to 

Kayla: would you wanna come? 

Ace: sure!

Ace: what group? 

Kayla: Julie and the Phantoms? 

Ace: oh no way

Ace: Reggie’s in my photography class

Kayla: no way!

Ace: yeah, what a small world

Kayla: fr

Ace: i’d love to come

Ace: text me the details!

**_4:42 pm_ **

**KAYLA <<<JULIE**

Julie: are they coming? 

Kayla: yup!

Julie: omg 

Julie: I’m so excited to meet them

Kayla: keep it a secret for now and I can surprise everyone

Julie: okay

Kayla: thanks boo

Julie: hey, Kay? 

Kayla: yeah? 

Julie: i’m really happy for you

Kayla: thanks, Jules

**_9:05 pm_ **

**FLYNN <<<JULES**

Flynn: girl

Flynn: [https://www.instagram.com](https://www.instagram.com/p/CIKHP6yjZwY/)

Flynn: look what I found

Flynn: how you out here just stunning all of us like that

Flynn: man 

Jules: omg 

Jules: FLYNN

Jules: stop, you’re gonna make me blush

Flynn: good

Flynn: you a stunner baby

Jules: I can’t talk right now, i’m doing hot girl shit

Jules: the hot girl shit in question

Jules: getting hyped up by your best friend

Jules: hey, wait, they have one of carrie too

**_9:18 pm_ **

**JULIE <<<CARRIE**

Julie: Carrie?

Carrie: what’s up

Julie: you pop off queen

Carrie: what? 

Julie: look

Julie: [https://www.instagram.com](https://www.instagram.com/p/CIN8SeGD6BQ/)

Carrie: wow

Julie: period queen

Carrie: I look hot

Julie: yes girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not me shamelessly plugging my own edits because I can 
> 
> oops
> 
> if you ever wanna talk JATP or any other fandom you can always dm that account!


	29. Chapter 29

**_2:19 pm_ **

**JULIE AND THE PHANTOMS +1**

Reggie: Guys do I ask my grandma for a lightsaber for Hanukkah

Julie: YES

Flynn: YES

Julie: Carlos has one

Julie: we could duel

Alex: Get one

Luke: DO ITTT

Reggie: I’m gonna get it

Flynn: Yay

**_5:23 pm_ **

**CLONE WARS**

Julie: would I be on the dark side or the light side?

Reggie: you’d pretend to be on the dark side but be a spy and actually on the light side

Julie: Wow I love it

Reggie: :)

Carlos: Yeah light side

Julie: Solid

Reggie: oh, also, carlos, I’m getting a lightsaber for Hanukkah

Carlos: sick

Carlos: what color?

Reggie: green

Julie: I should get one and we can be like anakin, obi-wan and Ashoka

Reggie: OMG

Carlos: good idea Jules

Julie: okay, I’ll ask dad for one or something

Reggie: k peace I have class

Julie: same

Carlos: bye guys

**_4:08 am_ **

**EMOTIONAL SUPPORT**

Willie: How you gon take me to court?

Willie: Louis

Nick: What address

Nick: You gone use louis

Willie: What id you gon use?

Willie: Louis

Nick: How you gon pay for these court fees

Nick: Louis

Willie: If you come get lit rn

Willie: Where she gon go

Willie: LOUIS

Nick: Who house she gon be by

Nick: Louis

Willie: Where is her room?

Willie: Louis

Nick: What car are gon pick her up in

Nick: Louis

Willie: What car seat you gon have

Willie: To pick her up in

Willie: LOUIS

Nick: Theres a lot of things i aint never play with u about

Nick: Theres a lot of things

Nick: You know i could air you tf out

NIck: You know theres a lot could play with you about

Willie: But see how you got up on social media because thhrjtkfns.......

Willie: I will find you and smack

Willie: Tf

Willie: Out you

Alex: willie, i love you, but what the hell?

Reggie: What just happened?

Nick: pure genius

Reggie: sure thing babe

Kayla: sometimes I’m ashamed to be related to you

Nick: right back at you

Julie: i liked it

Julie: it was entertaining

Flynn: i had to put you on mute cause I’m trying to do homework and my phone just kept going off

Carrie: yeah, me too

Luke: why did you memorize that?

Willie: why not??

Luke: because normal people don’t do that

Willie: yeah, well, none of us are normal

Alex: eh, debatable

Willie: you are not normal, hotdog

Alex: you right

Luke: I think he’s the most normal

Willie: I think Carrie’s the most normal

Flynn: or Kayla

Nick: not after her real life fanfiction incident

Kayla: the best day of my life honestly

Luke: you right

Luke: you right

**_9:08 pm_ **

**FLYNN <<JULES**

Flynn: Willie and I watched chicken little tonight and all I could think about was the lock screens we made in Spanish 😂

Jules: OMG i forgot about those

Flynn: LOL I just remembered tonight

Jules: YESSS

Jules: [https://www.pinterest.com](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/21603273201452052/sent/?invite_code=884bf5b6ec1d4f46a05d049189ddac3d&sender=21603410620986825&sfo=1)

Flynn: best one 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting a lightsaber for Hanukkah and I'm so freaking excited
> 
> is it sad to say that I made that chicken little screen saver? I think so


	30. Chapter 30

**_7:09 am_ **

**SUPERNATURAL FAN CLUB**

Julie: hello naomi can suck my dick thank you

Julie: I HATE THIS SHOW

Carrie: well that’s a way to start my morning

Julie: i do not like her

Flynn: neither do I

Willie: jesus Julie

Julie: yes? 

Willie: how many episodes have you binged since the last time we talked about this? 

Julie: I’m on season 8 now

**_4:15 pm_ **

**SUPERNATURAL FAN CLUB**

Julie: IT’S BOBBY

Julie: BOBBY

Flynn: i told you

Julie: I’M SO EXCITED

Julie: BOBBY

Carrie: wow you really like him

Julie: yeah 

Julie: oh I’m on season 13 now

Willie: julie you need help

Julie: I’m aware

Carrie: it’s okay

Flynn: we started from the beginning when you were season 7 or so 

Flynn: we’re on season 14

Julie: christ on a cracker

Willie: you all need to get a life

Carrie: shut up skaterboy

Willie: no 

Julie: okay but I saw you and Alex binge watching avatar last night so shut your mouth 

Flynn: damn Julie didn’t come to play today

**_8:34 pm_ **

**SUPERNATURAL FAN CLUB**

Julie: i just want to say that my heart is broken

Julie: i have no more will to live

Julie: I give my belongings to Flynn and Reggie can have Luke thanks

Willie: julie I’m wheezing

Flynn: thanks boo

Carrie: did you finish it? 

Julie: i have three more episodes to go

Julie: and I am not ready

Julie: i heard horrible things about this episode sooo

Julie: wish me luck

**_8:39 pm_ **

**SUPERNATURAL FAN CLUB**

Julie: UM 

Julie: WHAT THE HELL

Julie: HOW IS THIS ALLOWED????

Julie: THAT’S IT 

Julie: I HATE THIS SHOW

Carrie: episode 18?

Julie: YES

Willie: yeah that one hurts

Julie: WHO SAID THIS WAS OKAY? 

Julie: UM WHY

Julie: WHAT IS HAPPENING TO MY CHILD

Julie: I BELIEVE NOTHING

Carrie: omg Julie

Willie: i’m enjoying this

Julie: stop enjoying my pain

Flynn: keep watching girl

Julie: IS JACK DEAD???

Willie: I want to tell her

Flynn: no

Julie: TELL ME RIGHT NOW

Willie: keep watching

Julie: HE’S ALIVE!!!

Julie: I HATE THIS SHOW

Julie: WHY ARE THEY HURTING CHARLIE???

Julie: THAT IS UNACCEPTABLE!!

Julie: THAT’S MY EMOTIONAL SUPPORT LESBIAN JESUS \

Flynn: i thought I was your emotional support lesbian

Carrie: yeah same

Julie: you are 

Julie: but Charlie… 

Willie: omg Jules

Julie: CAS IS LITERALLY JACK’S DAD THO

Willie: oh fr

Flynn: you right

Julie: I’M GONNA FIGHT SOMEONE

Julie: WHERE IS EILEEN???

Julie: WHY ARE THEY ALL DISAPPEARING?????

Carrie: let’s all manifest them back for Julie

Willie: heh

Willie: no

Carrie: Willie, don’t be mean

Willie: don’t get her hopes up

Julie: WHAT DOES THAT MEAN

Flynn: omg Willie shut up

Willie: oop

Julie: EVERYONE IS LOSING EVERYONE THEY LOVE

Flynn: HA

Carrie: just wait

Julie: THAT DOESN’T SOUND GOOD

Willie: just keep watching, Jules

Julie: WHAT THE FUCK

Julie: EVERYBODY IS DISAPPEARING

Julie: WHY DID THEY AVENGERS ENDGAME ME???

Julie: I’M LITERALLY SCREAMING

Julie: I’M GONNA KILL SOMEONE

Willie: we’re bringing you chocolate and tissues

Carrie: you’re gonna need it

Julie: WHAT IS HAPPENING????

Julie: CAS IS IN LOVE WITH HIM

Julie: I FUCKING KNEW IT

Julie: AND THEY KILLED HIM

Julie: I’M SUING FOR EMOTIONAL DAMAGE

Carrie: there it is

Flynn: yup

Julie: do you think I could tell my professor that I can’t go to class tomorrow because I stayed up too late crying over a television show?

Julie: like do you think he’d allow that?

Willie: omg we’re almost there hang on

Flynn: she needs more cuddles asap

Flynn: she looks like a mess

Julie: thanks flynn

Carrie: she’s not wrong though

Willie: dude

Julie: FUCK OFF

Julie: I’M RUNNING LOW ON THE WILL TO LIVE RIGHT NOW

Julie: NEXT EPISODE!

**_11:05 pm_ **

**SUPERNATURAL FAN CLUB**

Carrie: jules??

Carrie: How you feeling?

Julie: awful

Julie: i started episode nineteen and I want to die

Flynn: I’m keeping an eye on her don’t worry

Willie: let us know if we need to swing by

Carrie: yeah, the boys are super worried for you Jules

Julie: tell them I’m fine

Julie: I hate it here

Julie: who’s out there???

Flynn: baby keep watching

Carrie: keep going Jules

Julie: IT’S A FUCKING DOG

Julie: ARE YOU KIDDING??

Julie: THE DOG IS GONE!! IT WASN’T REAL!

Julie: HE SAID NOTHING ABOUT CAS!!

Julie: THEY HAD THE CHANCE TO KILL GOD AND DIDN’T DO IT????

Willie: yeah

Julie: why?

Flynn: i like it, it shows that what Cas said about Dean is true

Julie: you right

Julie: they just need to bring everybody back and they can live happily ever after

Julie: HE DID IT! HE BROUGHT ALL THE PEOPLE BACK! NOW HE JUST NEEDS TO BRING THEIR FRIENDS BACK! HE NEEDS TO BRING CAS BACK!

Flynn: about that…

Julie: HE’S LEAVING THEM

Julie: LAST EPISODE!!

Julie: it’s so domestic

Julie: IS CAS IN THE LAST EPISODE TELL ME RIGHT NOW!!

Julie: THEY DON’T BRING THEM BACK?????

Julie: THEY’RE HUNTING??? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON??

Julie: HE’S WEARING CASS’S TIE HOW CUTE

Julie: DEAN IS DEAD????

Julie: NOPE I’M DONE, THIS IS HOW I DIE

Julie: HI WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT EPISODE??? THE ENDING WASN’T FITTING FOR DEAN AT ALL

Willie: did you cry?

Julie: the whole episode

Willie: mood

Carrie: we’re making her go to bed now

Flynn: ^^

Willie: okay good

Willie: i’ll tell the boys you’re okay

Julie: thanks Willie

Willie: of course jules

Willie: sleep tight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Julie's reactions to episode 19 and 20 are mine, episode 18 I watched abnormallyadam's reaction videos because I couldn't document my own reactions since I was crying too much


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might do a chapter for each night of Hanukkah???

**_9:24 am_ **

**EMOTIONAL SUPPORT**

Carrie: DAILY REMINDER THAT WHITE MEN SHOULDN’T BE ALLOWED TO DO ANYTHING

Flynn: period queen

Julie: you tell em

Kayla: YES GIRL

Willie: fuck it up Cher

Carrie: thanks

Nick: I feel like we should be concerned

Carrie: no 

Carrie: that was specifically about someone not in this chat

Luke: as a white male, I agree with you

Alex: oh facts

Reggie: yeah same here

Nick: no arguments from me

Carrie: perfect

Julie: all is well

**_5:48 pm_ **

**JULIE AND HER PHANTOMS**

Reggie: guys, I impulse bought a menorah

Julie: why?

Luke: Isn’t Hanukkah tomorrow? 

Alex: no, today

Alex: it starts at sundown, right? 

Reggie: yeah, good job Alex

Alex: i try

Julie: why did you impulse buy a menorah

Julie: we have one in the studio

Reggie: I may have got it custom made

Luke: custom made? 

Reggie: you’ll see

Luke: okay???

Reggie: anyway, I have little gifts for each of you for Hanukkah because I don’t see my grandparents for a little bit and I don’t want to see my parents but I want to celebrate

Julie: aw, Reg, you’re sweet

Reggie: it’s nothing special

Alex: but you put thought into it so it’s special to us

Luke: yeah, Reg, you didn’t have to do that

Reggie: i wanted to

Reggie: and I wanted to light the menorah

Julie: We can light both

Julie: you can teach us the prayers!!

Reggie: okay!!

Luke: do you wanna get everybody in on it? Like the prayers I mean? 

Reggie: uh, only if they want to

Alex: i’ll ask them

**_6:03 pm_ **

**EMOTIONAL SUPPORT**

Alex: do you guys want to light the menorah with Reggie, Julie, Luke and I tonight? 

Nick: yeah, of course

Nick: anything

Reggie: aw you’re making me blush

Willie: hell yeah

Carrie: sure

Flynn: yeah, sounds fun

Kayla: that sounds fun!!!

Reggie: kayla, do you want to ask Ace to come? 

Reggie: you know, we can meet them properly? 

Kayla: uh, I can ask them but idk what they celebrate and stuff

Nick: omg do it

Carrie: you just want to give them the shovel talk

Flynn: so do you babe

Carrie: i know

Willie: you guys are going to scare them away

Kayla: omg please don’t

Luke: we won’t Kay

Luke: not on purpose

Kayla: they’re celebrating on their own tonight but they’re very thankful for the offer

Alex: okay!

Julie: so meet a little before sundown and then Reggie can lead us through the prayers

Luke: we have two menorahs so we can split us all up

Reggie: sounds good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Hanukkah to those who celebrate!


	32. Chapter 32

**_10:35 am_ **

**JULIE AND HER PHANTOMS**

Julie: can we get tattoos??

Reggie: yes!!!

Luke: Jules, why do you want a tattoo? 

Julie: i’ve always wanted a tattoo but I was just too scared

Julie: flynn said we hit 1 million followers on both instagram and twitter and I wanted to celebrate

Alex: I’m so down

Julie: really? 

Julie: i would’ve thought it would make you nervous? 

Alex: no actually

Alex: when I got my first one with Willie, i was freaking out but we found out that sitting there and letting the guy do his thing actually helped, I think it was the pain??

Luke: huh

Luke: interesting 

Reggie: what do you want to get? 

Julie: do we wanna do a band one? 

Luke: I don’t really want a tattoo

Alex: then just come for the fun of it

Luke: okay

Julie: so, do the rest of you wanna do a band one? 

Reggie: like what? 

Alex: we could do ghosts? 

Julie: but I’m not a phantom

Reggie: jules you could get a ghost with a microphone 

Julie: omg yes

Alex: mine’ll have drumsticks

Reggie: I can give mine a bass guitar

Luke: I guess I’ll do it

Reggie: what made you change your mind? 

Luke: you only live once

Julie: that’s the spirit!

Luke: so mine will also have a guitar?

Alex: pretty much

Alex: you could give yours the beanie too 

Luke: genius

Alex: i try

Julie: IT’S SETTLED

Reggie: you wanna go now? 

Julie: my class ends in three minutes

Alex: we’ll meet you and then we can go

Julie: omg exciting!

**_5:24 pm_ **

**FLYNN <<<JULES**

Flynn: Reggie just randomly walked in to the studio, handed me a poptart and walked out

Jules: lmao what???

Flynn: i don’t know??

Jules: I say don’t question it at this point

Flynn: true

**_9:03 pm_ **

**CLONE WARS**

Carlos: I HAVE TOO MANY FEELINGS ABOUT A DROID THAT DOESN’T EXIST

Julie: lmao carlos what? 

Carlos: I was watching the clone wars episode where R2 is kidnapped and I feel bad for him

Reggie: you sound like Julie

Carlos: we are related

Reggie: okay little man

Carlos: I hate that

Reggie: oops

Julie: we’re kinda in the middle of something, we’ll talk later, okay? 

Carlos: okay

Carlos: be safe

Julie: you know it


	33. Chapter 33

**_6:12 pm_ **

**FLYNN <<<CARRIE**

Flynn: you can’t lose an argument if you say shut up nerd at the end

Carrie: yes you can

Flynn: shut up nerd

Carrie: that’s just not it

Flynn: Shut up nerd

Carrie: that’s really not

Flynn: Shut up nerd

Carrie: you know what, sure

**_8:38 am_ **

**EMOTIONAL SUPPORT**

Nick: if you haven’t seen two cats riding an elliptical together while looking like loafs of bread, are you really considered alive? 

Kayla: Nick what???

Nick: I swear that just happened

Reggie: babe… 

Reggie: what are you on???

Nick: NOTHING

Willie: can confirm I saw it too

Alex: and now I need to be concerned for the both of you

Julie: [video.jpg]

Julie: it happened

Flynn: what the hell???

Luke: why is this my life??

Carrie: i’m putting this chat on mute

Luke: yeah

Alex: you love us too much to do that

Carrie: watch me

**_2:32 am_ **

**LUKE <3<<<<JULIE<3**

Luke<3: I beat Nick in cup pong and was so excited that I punched the ceiling of alex’s car and broke the air conditioner and cut two of my knuckles

Julie<3: are you okay??

Luke<3: yeah, I’m fine 

Luke<3: they’re not bleeding or anything

Julie<3: Luke

Julie<3: sometimes I don’t understand what runs through your brain

Luke<3: usually air

Julie<3: aw don’t say that, baby

Julie<3: you have good idea

Luke<3: okay

Julie<3: YOU DO 

Julie<3: ESPECIALLY WHEN IT COMES TO MUSIC

Luke<3: I believe you

Julie<3: do you? 

Luke<3: yeah

Julie<3: good

Julie<3: don’t you ever forget it

Julie<3: i may call you alex and Reggie the three himbos sometimes but you guys aren’t actually stupid

Julie<3: reggie is questionable

Luke<3: thanks love

Julie<3: of course Luke

**_7:13 am_ **

**FLYNN <<<CARRIE**

Flynn: I woke up this morning crying about how Chris Evans is no longer Captain America

Flynn: then I remembered it is now Anthony Mackie and I felt better

Carrie: Baby… 

Carrie: there’s something wrong with you

Flynn: you’re dating me so there’s something wrong with you

Carrie: touche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cup pong thing and the crying over Chris Evans no longer being Captain America are real things that I have done


	34. Chapter 34

**_11:32 pm_ **

**SKATERBOY <<<<HOTDOG**

Skaterboy: Reggie just walked in here and goes “do you like my watch? It’s adultery” and I go “Do you know what that is?” thinking he means like it’s a very adult watch and he says, “I think so.”

Hotdog: oh god

Skaterboy: so i ask him why is it adultery and he goes “he cheated on me.” 

Hotdog: that’s not… 

Hotdog: okay

Skaterboy: I admire him for trying

Hotdog: who even taught him what adultery is??

Skaterboy: baby, how should I know??

Hotdog: valid

**_4:03 pm_ **

**KAYLA <<<<NICK**

Kayla: a conversation I overheard on the train today

Kayla: person one: do you believe in santa claus? 

Kayla: person two: no! He’s a 200 year old man who sneaks into people’s houses and leaves them gifts! so no I don’t believe in Santa

Kayla: person three: stan aren’t you jewish? 

Kayla: person two: oh, that too

Nick: omg 

Nick: stan is my king

Kayla: I was literally going to pee my pants I was laughing so hard

Nick: that’s hysterical

**_1:24 pm_ **

**JULIE AND HER PHANTOMS**

Julie: my english teacher was talking about burning things and naming stars after people and she said “I used to name stars after you now I name cockroaches. That ones named after you and it’s dead, I fed it to a rattlesnake.” 

Luke: what

Alex: she’s clearly not okay

Reggie: she seems fun

Julie: i am learning nothing in this class

Julie: send help

Julie: we are now talking about birds???

Luke: this is english???

Julie: yes??

Alex: lmao i can’t

Reggie: no fair

Reggie: my english teacher is boring

Julie: you can have mine

Reggie: sold!

**_12:34 pm_ **

**BOSS ASS BITCH**

Carrie: me: what would happen if I stuck my hand in the boiling water? 

Carrie: my chem teacher looks at me strangely

Carrie: mrs. b: that’s associated with a lot of pain

Carrie: I think she thinks I’m crazy

Kayla: Carrie why would you stick your hand in boiling water?

Carrie: idk seemed fun at the time

Julie: no

Julie: it is not fun

Julie: no boiling water for you

Flynn: babe… 

Flynn: Carrie… 

Flynn: what the hell??

Carrie: i didn’t do it!

Flynn: but you wanted to?

Carrie: perhaps

Flynn: dear god

**_7:45 pm_ **

**WILLIE <<<<JULIE**

Willie: I just had the strangest nap dream

Willie: i was in a pool surrounded by random little kids and they were all trying to bite me but I was punching them in the face because I needed to knock out their teeth so they would leave me alone and at one point Carlos showed up and he just screamed like a banshee and all the kids vanished and then he tried to drown me and then i woke up cause Alex called

Julie: omg 

Julie: carlos no!!

Willie: it was so strange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are true things that have happened to me


	35. Chapter 35

**_1:18 pm_ **

**JULIE AND THE PHANTOMS +1**

Flynn: have you guys looked at the fan’s theories on the lyrics for your songs??

Flynn: cause it makes me feel things I shouldn’t

Julie: like??

Flynn: idk just look at it and tell me what you feel

Luke: girl stuff

Alex: you say as if you didn’t cry at the notebook and the titanic and marley and me

Reggie: how can you not cry at marley and me?

Alex: you right

Flynn: damn alex

Flynn: didn’t come to play

Julie: aw omg these are so cute!

Flynn: right??

Luke: some of them are so sad

Reggie: yeah for real

Alex: how am I the emotional one?

Julie: i can name a few examples

Alex: okay no thanks I surrender your highness

Julie: exactly

**_9:23 pm_ **

**EMOTIONAL SUPPORT**

Julie: what are everyone’s plans for the holidays??

Flynn: uh, why? 

Julie: my dad said you all could come crash at our place for a little while if you want and then on the actual holiday, you guys can go with your families and stuff idk just to do a little Christmas with you all 

Julie: Kay, Ace is invited too

Kayla: aw, thanks Jules

Kayla: they loved meeting all of you!

Flynn: I got nothing

Flynn: you know our families are gonna be together on Christmas anyways

Julie: yeah

Julie: Carrie are you going with your family for Christmas this year? 

Carrie: no, it’s Flynn’s year

Julie: so you’ll be joining us for Christmas!

Carrie: yup

Luke: the guys and I are gonna do Christmas morning with my parents but we can do Christmas Eve with you all and stuff

Julie: yay!

Luke: adorable

Willie: whipped

Alex: so are you

Willie: yup

Willie: i’ve got to check with my parents but I think they won’t mind if I skip Christmas Eve with them 

Willie: i just couldn’t do Christmas Day

Nick: Kayla and I can do Christmas Eve

Kayla: I asked Ace, they're not available that first week but if you wanna do something for new years, they're good then

Julie: okay, is new years better??

Flynn: sounds good to me

Nick: sure!

Carrie: you doing it in the studio??

Julie: yeah

Carrie: k

**_9:58 pm_ **

**CARLOS <<<<JULIE**

Carlos: Jules? 

Julie: what’s up?

Carlos: if I brought my girlfriend to Christmas, would you behave yourself?

Julie: YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND???

Carlos: perhaps

Julie: I GET TO GIVE A SHOVEL TALK THIS IS GREAT

Carlos: dear god

Julie: i promise I won’t embarrass you too bad

Carlos: she’s really excited to meet you

Carlos: she’s a fan of your band

Julie: i like her already

Carlos: please don’t get me dumped

Julie: why would I do that??

Carlos: idk just don’t

Julie: of course little brother

Carlos: thanks Jules

Carlos: love you gtg bye

Julie: love you too

**_10:10 pm_ **

**EMOTIONAL SUPPORT**

Julie: GUYS

Julie: CARLOS HAS A GIRLFRIEND

Julie: AND HE’S BRINGING HER TO CHRISTMAS

Flynn: OMG

Carrie: aw cute!

Kayla: that’s so cute!

Reggie: little man got game

Nick: ^^^

Willie: aw congrats for him!

Luke: jules… behave yourself 

Alex: ^^^^

Julie: whatever do you mean boyfriend of mine? 

Luke: i just know you

Luke: don’t embarrass Carlos too bad, okay?

Flynn: Carrie and I will watch her

Alex: dear god

Alex: he’s not going to have a girlfriend after that

Carrie: you doubt me??

Alex: not you

Flynn: I’M WOUNDED

Alex: good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, y'all
> 
> is there anything anybody wants to see written, suggestions, whatever 
> 
> I have a couple things planned out for the future but not enough to keep pumping out chapters like I’ve been doing


	36. Chapter 36

**_10:34 am_ **

**BOSS ASS BITCH**

Flynn: it’s not that children make me uncomfortable

Flynn: it’s just, why be a mom when you can be a fun aunt? 

Flynn: i’ve never heard of anyone rebelling against their fun aunt 

Carrie: OH MOOD

Julie: omg

Kayla: When Luke and Julie inevitably have a child

Kayla: go nuts

Julie: WOAH

Julie: wait a minute

Julie: I’M NOT HAVING A BABY ANYTIME SOON

Flynn: you better not be

Carrie: your dad would kill you

Kayla: and Luke

Flynn: you’d both be dead

**_12:15 pm_ **

**HOTDOG <<<SKATERBOY**

Skaterboy: what’s the dumbest thing that you believed as a child? 

Hotdog: that I was heterosexual

Skaterboy: oh 

Skaterboy: same

Hotdog: nice

**_4:32 am_ **

**NICK <<<REGGIE**

Nick: physically, I look fine

Nick: emotionally, I’m doing the laminated paper wobble sound

Reggie: baby... 

Reggie: are you okay?

Nick: not really

Nick: but I don't know what's wrong with me

Reggie: Is your roommate home? 

Nick: no

Nick: why?

Reggie: i'm gonna come cuddle you so you feel better

Reggie: I won't leave unless you tell me to

Nick: you don't have to Reg

Nick: it's early

Reggie: I want to, Nick

Reggie: i care about you

Reggie: and I want you to feel better and loved

Nick: okay

Nick: thank you baby

Reggie: I'll see you soon

**_9:38 pm_ **

**REGGIE <<<WILLIE**

Reggie: Hey, Willie? 

Willie: what’s up, Reg?

Reggie: are you working right now?

Willie: uh, I get off in two minutes, why?

Reggie: I just really need to blow off some steam

Willie: are you okay? 

Willie: what happened?

Reggie: it’s a long story

Reggie: easier to tell you in person

Willie: okay

Willie: when my shift is over, I’m coming to get you

Willie: we can go anywhere you want

Reggie: thank you

Willie: did you talk to Nick about it? 

Reggie: yeah but he’s with Kayla right now 

Reggie: he said he would leave and come to me but I didn’t want him to do that

Willie: what about Alex or Luke or Julie? 

Reggie: I didn’t want to bother them

Reggie: kind of

Reggie: i don’t know

Willie: we’ll talk about it

Reggie: thanks Willie

Willie: anytime, Reg

Willie: seriously


	37. Chapter 37

**_6:23 am_ **

**NICK <<<<REGGIE**

Nick: how you feeling, Reg?

Reggie: better

Reggie: willie and I went to the beach last night

Reggie: I talked it out with him

Nick: oh, yeah? 

Reggie: yeah

Nick: what did he say? 

Reggie: similar to what you said

Reggie: that I should focus on the good stuff, what I have now

Reggie: not the past

Nick: and are you? 

Reggie: i’m going to try

Nick: okay

Nick: good

Nick: do you need me to swing by? 

Reggie: no

Reggie: I have to talk to Luke and Alex about how I feel

Reggie: willie said it would be a good idea

Nick: i agree

Nick: they love you like their brother, okay? 

Reggie: i know

Nick: okay 

**_10:12 am_ **

**NICK <<<WILLIE**

Nick: hey, Willie? 

Willie: yeah? 

Willie: what’s up dude? 

Nick: thank you

Willie: for what? 

Nick: taking care of Reggie

Willie: of course dude

Willie: reggie’s one of my best friends

Nick: he just gets in over his head sometimes

Nick: especially about things like this

Willie: I get that

Nick: so, thank you

Willie: always, Nick

Willie: always

**_4:32 pm_ **

**SOLO <<<SKYWALKER**

Skywalker: Reg? 

Skywalker: do you think you could come out of your room now? 

Reggie: why? So you can interrogate me? 

Skywalker: is that what you think we’re going to do? 

Solo: I don’t know

Solo: maybe

Solo: it’s what my parents would do

Skywalker: we’re not your parents, Reg

Skywalker: we’re your family, yeah, but not like that

Skywalker: you have to know that

Solo: I saw my dad

Skywalker: i know Reg

Skywalker: you said that and then burst into tears

Skywalker: what did he say to you? 

Solo: nothing

Solo: he didn’t say anything

Skywalker: reggie, I can’t help if I don’t know the truth

Skywalker: we’re just worried for you, okay? 

Solo: he said that he was surprised 

Solo: surprised that I was doing good

Solo: surprised that I’m doing better now 

Skywalker: aw, Reg

Solo: i was just so angry 

Solo: and you guys were busy

Solo: so I didn’t want to bother you

Solo: so I texted Nick but he was with Kayla

Solo: and I know you guys didn’t realize you were acting like them earlier when you were arguing but I just couldn’t stop seeing them in your faces

Solo: but Nick and Willie helped me out

Skywalker: they did? 

Skywalker: what did they do? 

Skywalker: and how do we fix this between us because I hate seeing you like this

Solo: Nick told me to focus on the good stuff I have now

Solo: and Willie told me something similar 

Solo: focus on what I have now, you guys and Nick and not let the past dictate my future

Skywalker: that’s really good advice

Solo: yeah

Skywalker: so how can we fix this? 

Solo: i’m gonna come talk to you guys

Skywalker: okay good

Skywalker: i love you Reggie

Skywalker: and so do the guys

Skywalker: you’re my brother

Skywalker: don’t forget it

Solo: i won't, Jules

Solo: I won't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try to stop hurting Reggie so much y'all 
> 
> Idk why I do it either I love him


	38. Chapter 38

**_4:34 pm_ **

**SUNSET SWERVE**

Luke: I think there’s something wrong with me

Alex: yes

Reggie: why? 

Luke: i finished gravity falls and I can’t stop crying

Luke: Is this normal??

Alex: uh

Alex: maybe

Reggie: i cried a lot at it too

Luke: what is wrong with me??

Reggie: nothing dude

Alex: take a deep breath and go hug Julie

Alex: you’ll feel better

**_12:45 pm_ **

**BOSS ASS BITCH**

Carrie: do you ever listen to one song and feel like a bad bitch

Carrie: like I know I’m one ugly mf but I swear to god I be the prettiest thing I ever seen when that song comes on

Carrie: or is that just me? 

Flynn: okay first of all you’re literally gorgeous shut up

Flynn: secondly, mood

Julie: YOU ARE DROP DEAD GORGEOUS 

Julie: SO HOT

Julie: BUT MOOD

Kayla: Therefore I am by Billie Eilish

Kayla: every single time

Kayla: Ace calls it my bad bitch training when I listen to it

Flynn: that’s kind of cute

Kayla: They’re cute 

Julie: WHIPPED

Carrie: like you aren’t

Julie: I didn’t say that

**_9:32 am_ **

**EMOTIONAL SUPPORT**

Reggie: I WOKE UP THIS MORNING TO FIND OUT THAT STAR WARS IS PLANNING ON DROPPING A SHOW ABOUT ASHOKA TANO

Reggie: AND THEY’RE MAKING AN OBI-WAN SHOW WITH HAYDEN CHRISTENSEN COMING BACK AS DARTH VADER

Julie: AND MARVEL IS DROPPING A SHIT LOAD OF STUFF TO DISNEY PLUS

Nick: happy wednesday my nerds

Reggie: IT IS A GOOD DAY TO BE A NERD

Willie: I’M SO EXCITED

Carrie: have you watched the TFAWS trailer? 

Luke: the what???

Carrie: the falcon and the winter soldier

Alex: gosh Luke keep up

Kayla: pretty sure everyone here is some kind of nerd

Nick: don’t let Luke fool you

Nick: I saw the sherlock lockscreen dude

Luke: that wasn’t me

Julie: that was me

Julie: but we watched it together

**_6:03 pm_ **

**SUPERNATURAL FAN CLUB**

Julie: I saw a tiktok about this and now I can’t stop thinking about how Sam has dead girlfriend disease and Dean has dead boyfriend disease

Flynn: dead boyfriend disease? 

Carrie: oh yeah

Carrie: Benny, Lee, Cas

Willie: you right

Willie: you right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished gravity falls the other day and cried like a baby
> 
> Dipper and Mabel remind me of my brother and I so it made me cry so much
> 
> Also, peep my Criminal Minds reference


	39. Chapter 39

**_3:23 pm_ **

**EMOTIONAL SUPPORT**

Flynn: I haven’t seen all y’all in a hot minute

Flynn: and I want a big ass hug

Flynn: FINALS GOT ME STRESSED

Reggie: I’M SO DOWN

Flynn: good, help me gather everyone since you’re the only one reading this apparently

Reggie: you got it boss

**_8:15 pm_ **

**DISASTER PAN <<<DISASTER GAY**

disaster pan: oh come on, Alex

disaster pan: a little social interaction never killed anyone

disaster gay: actually it has

disaster pan: name one time

disaster gay: Alexander Hamilton was killed due to social interaction

disaster pan: okay so social interaction probably won’t kill you

disaster gay: that doesn’t make me feel better

disaster pan: I will sick Julie on you

disaster gay: she doesn’t scare me

disaster pan: Carrie or Willie

disaster pan: pick your poison

disaster gay: willie

disaster pan: so I’m texting Carrie got it

disaster gay: do you hate me or something? 

disaster pan: yup

disaster pan: totally 

disaster pan: I’m doing this out of hate not love

disaster pan: never

**_2:02 am_ **

**REGGIE <<<NICK**

Reggie: our toes can tip toe but our finger tips can’t tip finger so what is even the point of having finger tips

Nick: baby… 

Nick: what the hell? 

Reggie: am I wrong???

Nick: i didn’t understand a word you just said

Reggie: oh

Reggie: oops

Nick: ok then

Nick: go to sleep

Reggie: on it

Reggie: you too

Nick: yeah

Nick: good night

Reggie: <3

Nick: <3

**_10:45 am_ **

**FLYNN <<<JULES**

Flynn: which werewolf do you choose? 

Flynn: Jacob from Twilight or Scott from Teen Wolf?

Jules: neither

Jules: remus lupin

Flynn: genius

Jules: you know it

**_12:45 pm_ **

**JULIE AND HER PHANTOMS**

Julie: what’s for lunch? 

Luke: food generally

Alex: no she means what are you having? 

Reggie: an unwanted conversation

Julie: yikes who pissed in your cereal

Reggie: nobody I saw that on tumblr

Julie: oh

Julie: anyway... 

Julie: we doing lunch???

Luke: yup 

Alex: coming 

Reggie; yes ma'am 


	40. Chapter 40

**_1:24 pm_ **

**ACE <<<<KAYLA**

Ace: Hey, Kay? 

Kayla: what's up? 

Ace: are you free sometime this week? 

Kayla: I should be free tomorrow and Saturday

Kayla: why? 

Ace: I have a little something for you

Ace: I know our relationship-thing is kind of new so I didn't go overboard but I still wanted to get you something for the holidays

Ace: i just wanted to know when I could give it to you before we leave for break

Kayla: aw!

Kayla: you're sweet

Ace: so, is tomorrow good? 

Kayla: yup!

Ace: sick

Kayla: want to make a date out of the day? 

Kayla: there's a new ice skating rink that just opened up nearby

Kayla: it's super cute

Ace: sure, that sounds fun

Ace: though i probably will fall on my ass

Ace: i am warning you

Kayla: don't worry

Kayla: i am dead awful too

Ace: I can't wait to see it

Kayla: yeah, yeah

Kayla: as if you need a bigger ego

Ace: i'm wounded m'lady

Kayla: good

Ace: alright, I gtg

Ace: my professor just walked in

Kayla: okay!

Kayla: have a good class!

Ace: <3

Kayla: <3

**_9:03 pm_ **

**SUNSET SWERVE**

Luke: reg

Reggie: yeah?

Luke: have you heard the song puppy for Hanukkah? 

Alex: the what? 

Reggie: omg I love that song

Reggie: it's been stuck in my head all day

Alex: the what???

Reggie: hold on

Reggie: I'll send it to you

Reggie: [https://open.spotify.com](https://open.spotify.com/track/4BPIETJjROnN2NrOSnAmgR?si=r7w1io8DSVi3Ivs0-CWoDg)

Reggie: there

Alex: that is... 

Luke: I like it

Luke: like i was listening to it as a joke at first

Luke: but it kind of slaps

Reggie: i love it

Reggie: it makes me laugh

Alex: okay but it does kind of slap

Luke: right???

Reggie: omg can we make a cover of it??

**_9:15 pm_ **

**JULIE AND HER PHANTOMS**

Reggie: [https://open.spotify.com](https://open.spotify.com/track/4BPIETJjROnN2NrOSnAmgR?si=r7w1io8DSVi3Ivs0-CWoDg)

Reggie: JULIE CAN WE COVER THIS SONG???

Julie: OMG WE SHOULD

Alex: i like that she immediately knew it

Julie: what can I say? 

Julie: i'm just cool like that

Luke: it slaps lowkey

Julie: highkey

Julie: i'll text Flynn and ask her if she can get the studio ready for tomorrow and we can do it then

Reggie: I'm so excited!!

Julie: yay!

**_9:21 pm_ **

**JULES <<<FLYNN**

Jules: hey, flynn? 

Flynn: it's carrie

Flynn: flynn's in the bathroom

Flynn: what's up? 

Jules: oh, I was just gonna ask her if she could pop over to the studio and get it ready to record for tomorrow

Flynn: omg you wrote a new song??

Jules: no

Jules: reggie wants to cover puppy for Hanukkah and I thought it was a great idea

Flynn: cute

Flynn: hold on she's out now I'll ask her

Flynn: hey Jules

Jules: hey flynn

Flynn: yeah, sure, I'll drag Carrie and Nick with me

Jules: omg lifesaver

Flynn: i know

Jules: *rolling my eyes*

Flynn: you love me

Jules: of course I do

Jules: but you exasperate me at the same time

Flynn: that's my job

Flynn: anyway, I'll go set it up

Jules: THANK YOU!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all actually go listen to that song it makes me laugh but it's lowkey good


	41. Chapter 41

**_12:01 pm_ **

**BOSS ASS BITCH**

Julie: guys quick poll

Julie: who wears the pants on the relationship me or Luke

Kayla: No one fuck gender rolls

Kayla: No pants ever

Kayla: Be naked

Kayla: Without pants

Julie: it has nothing to do with gender roles i was talking about our personality

Carrie: I think you do

Julie: thank you

Carrie: You’re welcome?

Flynn: i ain’t answering that

Julie: i was just curious

Julie: luke doesn’t know I asked

Flynn: I still ain’t answering

Julie: okay then

**_4:23 pm_ **

**JULIE AND HER PHANTOMS**

Alex: Y’all 

Alex: I love winter time

Alex: and snow

Alex: and ice

Alex: so much ice

Luke: what? 

Reggie: Chad slipped and fell in the parking lot

Reggie: Alex caught it on film

Julie: who’s Chad?

Luke: ohhhh

Luke: he’s a dick

Luke: freshman year he was picking on Alex for his anxiety 

Luke: like all the time

Reggie: Luke punched him

Julie: what? 

Reggie: it’s a long story

Julie: so anyway

Julie: where’s the video?

Alex: [ice.jpg]

**_9:45 am_ **

**CARRIE <<<NICK**

Carrie: sometimes I go out by myself

Carrie: and I look across the water

Nick: your house does not have water any where near it??

Carrie: and I think of all of what you’re doing

Carrie: in my head I paint a picture

Nick: you think of me??

Nick: and not like, Flynn or your dad or like Daisy Ridley??

Carrie: and since I’ve come on home

Carrie: well, my body’s been a mess

Nick: I told you not to eat too much crap

Carrie: and I miss your ginger hair

Nick: i’m blonde

Carrie: and the way you like to dress

Nick: you hate my fedoras

Carrie: won’t you come on over? 

Carrie: stop making a fool out of me?

Nick: uh what? 

Carrie: you seriously haven’t caught on??

Carrie: man go listen to Valerie by Amy Winehouse

Nick: ohhh

Nick: I get it now

Carrie: ugh

**_10:02 am_ **

**CARRIE <<<FLYNN**

Carrie: i tried the trend where you text people song lyrics on Nick

Carrie: he's so clueless

Flynn: what song did you do?

Carrie: Valerie

Flynn: good song

Carrie: bad choice tho

Carrie: he did not catch on

Flynn: oh

Flynn: well, give it another try

Flynn: use a different song

Carrie: i'll do it on Luke or something 

**_10:13 am_ **

**CARRIE <<<ALEX**

Carrie: I'm doing this tonight

Alex: oh?

Alex: what are we doing? 

Carrie: you're probably gonna start a fight

Alex: is it something I hate? 

Alex: Carrie, what'd you do? 

Carrie: I know this can't be right, hey baby, come on

Alex: wait what? 

Carrie: I loved you endlessly 

Carrie: and you weren't there for me

Alex: we're both gay

Carrie: So now it's time to leave and make it alone

Alex: I know that I can't take no more, it ain't no lie 

Alex: i wanna see you out that door

Carrie: baby, bye, bye, bye

Alex: what was that for? 

Carrie: it's a trend you dummy

Carrie: i tried doing it on Nick but he was clueless

Alex: what song did you use? 

Carrie: Valerie

Alex: good song

Carrie: bad choice he had no clue

Alex: yeah, he doesn't strike me as the type to listen to Amy Winehouse

Carrie: yeah


	42. Chapter 42

**_2:45 am_ **

**EMOTIONAL SUPPORT**

Reggie: baseball bat versus metal pan who would win

Julie: bat

Alex: bat

Luke: u can't break a bat with a pan but u can break a pan with a bat

Carrie: metal bat or wood?

Reggie: metal bat

Carrie: bat

Flynn: bat

Kayla: pan???

Reggie: damnit Nick

Nick: get roasted

**_11:45 am_ **

**FLYNN <<<JULES**

Flynn: Do you think Loki enjoys being a villain because he can just saunter everywhere? Like, the heroes are always sprinting, always running.

Jules: omg

Flynn: like have you ever seen Darth Vader run? hell no and he's not about to either?

Jules: probably tbh

Jules: that’s very in character for him

Flynn: right???

Flynn: Carrie disagreed with me

Flynn: She said he’s just used to getting what he wants

Jules: that’s not true

Flynn: i know!!

Flynn: anyway, I’ve gtg

Jules: oh ok

Jules: bye <3

**_4:23 pm_ **

**HOTDOG <<<SKATERBOY**

Hotdog: i haven’t showered in four days

Skaterboy: Are you okay?

Hotdog: no

Hotdog: i don’t know what to do

Hotdog: and I don’t know why I’m feeling so anxious

Hotdog: but it’s literally making me not be able to function properly

Skaterboy: you always get like this around the holiday season

Skaterboy: i think it has to do with your family

Hotdog: yeah, that’s what my therapist said

Skaterboy: ok babe

Skaterboy: Is there anything I can do? 

Hotdog: want to come watch Avatar with me? 

Skaterboy: sure I will

Skaterboy: you want a snack? 

Hotdog: anything

Hotdog: or I can cook something

Hotdog: focus on that until you get here

Skaterboy: anything you want

Hotdog: okay

Hotdog: hey, I love you

Skaterboy: I love you too

Hotdog: and you’re the best

Skaterboy: don’t I know it

**_5:15 am_ **

**REGGIE <<<NICK**

Reggie: my mind is like an internet browser

Nick: explain?

Reggie: 15 tabs are open, 7 of them are frozen and I don’t know where the music is coming from 

Nick: honestly me too

Reggie: i also feel sick

Nick: how many popsicles have you had?

Reggie: now is not the time to talk about my flaws as a person

Nick: dear god

Nick: hold on, i’m texting Luke

Nick: go sit by the toilet

Reggie: yes sir

**_7:08 pm_ **

**LUKE <3<<<<JULIE<3**

Luke<3: if Captain America taped knives to the edge of the shield, it would become 100% more efficient

Julie<3: eventually the knives would fall off

Julie<3: you need something more permanent

Julie<3: sharpen the edges, execute villains immediately, they’ll learn to fear Captain America, crime rate will drop

Julie<3: I guarantee it

Luke<3: why have you put so much though into that??

Julie<3: why not?

Julie<3: It would be like a giant pizza cutter

Luke<3: murder frisbee

Julie<3: See

Julie<3: you understand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bat vs pan 
> 
> put it in the comments
> 
> (This is an actual conversation I had with a friend)


	43. Chapter 43

**_7:42 am_ **

**EMOTIONAL SUPPORT**

Reggie: cereal stuffed animal and the cereals are scrunchies

Luke: Interesting concept 

Kayla: i wanna buy like seven of the mini plastic swords they sell at dollar tree

Carrie: I have some

Carrie: I’ll give them to you

Flynn: please take them

Flynn: i keep accidentally stabbing myself

**_9:02 pm_ **

**SUNSET SWERVE**

Luke: that’s a lotta damage

Reggie: flex tape isn’t strong

Reggie: phil you’re strong

Alex: I no longer want water

Luke: plug up those eyes

Reggie: your nose is still breaaaathing

Alex: dear god

Alex: save me

Luke: you love us

Reggie: yeah!

Alex: debatable 

**_10:13 pm_ **

**EMOTIONAL SUPPORT**

Julie: sooo

Julie: we need to have an intervention for Kayla’s new obsession with Pedro Pascal 

Kayla: no we don’t

Carrie: yes we do

Nick: yes we do

Reggie: yes we do

Luke: we do 

Alex: kay you have a problem

Willie: for real

Flynn: all of you are simps too 

Flynn: why are we coming at Kayla all of a sudden?

Kayla: they just mad i called dibs 

Kayla: I mean, have you seen that man??

Carrie: this is why i’m a lesbian

Carrie: because girls 

Carrie: they’re just hotter

Kayla: okay true

Kayla: but anyway

Luke: you right Carrie

Alex: i might have to disagree

Alex: but I do not simp for Pedro Pascal

Reggie: willie on the other hand… 

Willie: i don’t simp for Pedro pascal either??

Alex: no he meant I simp for you

Willie: oh

Willie: well, you kinda do

Alex: rude

Willie: <3

Nick: anyway… 

Kayla: I’M PUTTING YOU ALL ON MUTE OKAY BYE


	44. Chapter 44

**_11:03 pm_ **

**JULIE AND HER PHANTOMS**

Luke: jules, you know we would give our lives for you

Julie: uh huh

Julie: first, what life? 

Julie: secondly, what do you guys want now? 

Reggie: right sooo

Alex: we may have got lost

Julie: omg

Julie: put your locations on!

Reggie: we have

Julie: then why can’t I see them? 

Alex: we don’t know

Alex: but we have no idea where we are

Luke: but we’re not that far from the studio

Julie: what does the street look like you goons? 

Luke: [street.jpg]

Julie: oh okay, I think I know where you guys are

Julie: do you want directions or do you want me to come get you?

Reggie: whatever you want

Reggie: unless you’re walking alone to come get us then directions

Alex: yeah, I agree with Reg

Julie: I’ll drag Flynn and Carrie to come with me

Julie: nick and Kayla aren’t here rn and Carlos is out with his girlfriend

Alex: your dad won’t care? 

Julie: nope

Julie: he and my aunt are talking about Christmas dinner

Julie: so he won’t even notice

Luke: thank you so much Jules

Julie: of course

Julie: wouldn’t leave my phantoms stranded even though they’ve lived here their whole lives and should know where they are

Reggie: I sense the sass through the screen

Julie: good

**_4:23 pm_ **

**FLYNN <<<JULES**

Flynn: Jules… 

Flynn: how can we give up the boys for adoption? 

Jules: uh what? 

Flynn: reggie just walked into the studio

Flynn: followed by Alex

Flynn: holding a speaker

Jules: okay???

Flynn: and he goes

Flynn: we’re all a little crazy

Jules: i mean he’s right

Flynn: wait

Flynn: then he goes

Flynn: and by crazy, I mean gay

Flynn: and then Alex hits play on the speaker and sweater weather starts playing out of the speaker 

Jules: i swear to god 

Jules: give em up

Flynn: that’s what I said!

Flynn: nick and Kayla disagreed with me

Flynn: I think they might’ve peed their pants laughing

Jules: yikes

Flynn: anyway, when are you, Carrie, and Luke coming back? 

Jules: we’re almost there

Jules: hang on for just a minute or two more

Flynn: alright

Flynn: but get here soon otherwise I’m throwing myself out the window

Jules: alright chill

**_8:08 pm_ **

**BOSS ASS BITCH**

Carrie: I just straight up forgot the name for Santa Claus

Carrie: i just told Julie's little cousin that Christmas daddy was coming down his chimney tonight

Flynn: omg

Julie: is that why he’s crying? 

Kayla: lmao Carrie what? 

Flynn: no carlos took away the nutcracker

Julie: oh

Carrie: It was an accident!

Carrie: i just let it slip and nobody said anything

Flynn: babe… 

Carrie: i know what it is now

Carrie: i just forgot for a hot minute

Julie: dear god we’re all a wreck

Kayla: i could sleep for a thousand years

Flynn: big mood


	45. Chapter 45

**_2:24 pm_ **

**EMOTIONAL SUPPORT**

Julie: tag yourself as lyrics in Introducing me

Julie: go

Carrie: I’m trying to do my best to impress

Flynn: But you wanna hear what lives in my brain, in my heart, well you asked for it

Luke: I like really cool guitars

Reggie: I’m good at wasting time 

Kayla: At times confusing, slightly amusing

Nick: I never trust a dog to watch my food

Willie: But it’s easier to let ya take a guess at the rest

Alex: If we’re close gonna let you see everything

Julie: and mine

Julie: I like the sound of violins and making someone smile

Kayla: aw yours is cute Jules

Julie: thank you, thank you

Julie: i’m here all week

Alex: dear god

**_9:15 pm_ **

**REGGIE <<<NICK**

Reggie: hey, do you think I sound like the guy from adventure time? 

Nick: which one? 

Reggie: the main one? 

Reggie: finn the human? 

Nick: eh

Nick: not really

Reggie: Luke is convinced that I am him

Reggie: but I don’t think I sound like him

Nick: i don’t think you do

Reggie: that’s what I was saying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays! 
> 
> I have some chapters already planned out but idk if I'll be posting every day I'm on break


	46. Chapter 46

**_11:16 am_ **

**BOSS ASS BITCH**

Kayla: if you could describe yourself as one song what would it be? 

Carrie: why do you ask? 

Kayla: i’m bored

Flynn: why not? 

Kayla: exactly 

Julie: that’s literally impossible 

Kayla: try

Flynn: uh

Flynn: give me a minute

Kayla: no rush!

Carrie: Daisy by Ashniko 

Kayla: really? 

Carrie: yeah

Kayla: interesting

Julie: I don’t think that’s yours Carrie

Carrie: no? 

Julie: I think you put on a front but you’re not a bad person, you’re just guarded so you don’t get hurt

Julie: I’m going to be biased and go with Wake Up

Julie: it fits me the best and I know that’s cause I half-wrote it but oh well

Kayla: good choice, jules

Julie: thanks

Julie: i try

Carrie: i got it

Carrie: She’s So Gone from Lemonade Mouth

Kayla: I think that fits you better

Flynn: yeah, me too

Carrie: yeah, it does now 

Carrie: it wouldn’t have in highschool but it does now

Flynn: I agree

Flynn: I don’t have a clue

Kayla: Flynn I think yours would be Not Your Barbie Girl by Ava Max

Flynn: ooh 

Flynn: i like it

Julie: what about you, Kay? 

Kayla: Count on Me by Bruno Mars

Carrie: aw

Julie: oh yeah definitely 

Flynn: i want to know what the boys say

Carrie: ask

**_11:23 am_ **

**EMOTIONAL SUPPORT**

Kayla: if you could describe yourself as one song what would it be? 

Julie: mine was Wake Up

Flynn: mine was Not Your Barbie Girl

Carrie: She’s So Gone

Kayla: and mine was Count on Me 

Luke: oh sick

Nick: those fit you guys nicely

Julie: right??

Willie: damn that’s kinda hard

Alex: Mine is Born this Way by Lady Gaga

Alex: my queen

Reggie: that’s good Alex

Alex: I try

Reggie: keep your head up by andy grammer 

Kayla: that’s a good one Reg

Reggie: thank you!

Nick: I think mine would be Waving through a window 

Flynn: interesting choice Nick

Nick: idk I’ve always felt drawn to it

Carrie: i can see it

Willie: I literally have no idea

Luke: yeah same 

Julie: Luke, I think yours would be Break My Stride by Matthew Wilder

Luke: really??

Alex: i don’t know about that one

Nick: I can see it

Reggie: i think his is You’re Gonna Go Far, Kid by the Offspring

Luke: now that I can see

Reggie: you’re welcome

Flynn: yeah, that’s a better fit

Carrie: ^^^

Willie: i’m in between Roots by Imagine Dragons or Stronger by the Score

Willie: i’m gonna go with Stronger

Alex: omg that’s perfect

Willie: that’s what I thought 

Kayla: these are so good guys

Kayla: i feel like I know more about you now

Julie: I like stuff like this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Eve!


	47. Chapter 47

**_3:26 pm_ **

**JULIE <<<<DAD**

Julie: dad?

Dad: what’s up kiddo?

Julie: i was thinking about trying to do a charity thing during new years and maybe you’d wanna film it?

Julie: i just feel like I miss a lot of family time because I’m away at college, you know

Julie: and even though i’m here for break, I’m not here at home

Julie: if that makes sense?

Dad: that’s very sweet, mija

Dad: and you know that your aunt, brother and I love you very much even when you’re away

Dad: i’d love to film it

Julie: yay!

Julie: i’m gonna ask the guys if they want to be a part of it?

Dad: why don’t you ask carrie too?

Dad: see if Dirty candy wants to do something?

Julie: omg

Julie: good idea, dad

Julie: i should probably text flynn

Dad: probably

**_11:24 pm_ **

**SUNSET SWERVE**

Luke: send help

Luke: julie won’t stop playing Mr. Brightside

Luke: it’s been two hours

Luke: i’m ready to jump out the window

Reggie: that’s rough buddy

Luke: my girlfriend’s driving me crazy not turning into the moon

Alex: wow somebody’s cranky

Luke: JUST HELP ME STOP HER

Reggie: yikes

Reggie: we’re coming

Alex: yeah, yeah

**_3:23 am_ **

**SUNSET SWERVE**

Reggie: do you think during the Great Depression they were like “ugh the year 1933 am I right”

Alex: you’re a hazard to society

Luke: probably

Reggie: thanks Luke

Reggie: alex I’m ignoring you today if you’re gonna be a bitch

Alex: fair

**_8:24 pm_ **

**NICK <<<KAYLA**

Nick: are you an “arr” pirate or a “yo ho ho” pirate

Kayla: i’m an “I’m not paying $600 for photoshop” pirate

Nick: oh

Nick: uh

Nick: I’m an “yo ho ho” pirate

Kayla: you should ask Reggie

Kayla: he’d have a good answer

Nick: true

Nick: I don’t know why I even asked you

Kayla: because you value my opinion?

Nick: ha

Nick: no

Kayla: OUCH

Nick: 🤷

**_8:30 pm_ **

**NICK <<<REGGIE**

Nick: are you an “arr” pirate or a “yo ho ho” pirate

Reggie: “arr” pirate

Nick: see I’m the opposite

Reggie: they do say that opposites attract

Nick: you right

Nick: you right

Reggie: ;)


	48. Chapter 48

**_1:45 pm_ **

**ACE <<<KAYLA**

Ace: non-gendered alternative to ‘welcome ladies and gentlemen’

Ace: hello friends and enemies

Kayla: love it

Kayla: that is my new greeting

Ace: glad I could be of service

Kayla: always are

Ace: *tips hat*

Kayla: alright, cow… 

Kayla: i was gonna say cowboy but then left it at cow and that looks so bad

Kayla: i’m crying with laughter 

Kayla: i’m so sorry

Ace: it’s okay

Ace: it was funny

Ace: my roommate laughed too

Kayla: omg I’m so sorry

Ace: eh 

Ace: could’ve been worse

Ace: and I had a feeling you didn’t mean it

Ace: you were just trying to respect my identity which points

Kayla: I CALLED YOU A COW

Ace: NOT ON PURPOSE

Kayla: I STILL DID

**_1:54 pm_ **

**KAYLA <<<JULIE**

Kayla: I ACCIDENTALLY CALLED ACE A COW

Julie: lmao what???

Kayla: look!!!

Kayla: [chat.jpg]

Julie: omg Kay

Julie: i’m dying

Kayla: what do I do???

Julie: they’re not mad

Julie: just let it go

Kayla: but what if they actually are mad??

Julie: you cross that bridge when you get to it 

Kayla: okay

Kayla: if you’re sure

Julie: i’m sure

Julie: that was funny

**_4:02 am_ **

**JULIE AND HER PHANTOMS**

Reggie: YOU CAN BUY BEAN BAG ONESIES

Luke: what??

Julie: what the holy hell is that?

Alex: oh no

Reggie: I’M GONNA GET ONE 

Julie: is this it

Julie: 

Reggie: YESS

Luke: that’s horrendous

Alex: i’m scared

Julie: ngl kinda want one

Reggie: I’LL GET TWO 

Julie: okay!!

Alex: I don’t know either of you

Luke: ditto

Julie: you’re just mad you’re not cool like us

Luke: sure babe


	49. Chapter 49

**_9:34 am_ **

**CARRIE <<<FLYNN**

Carrie: I know this is so irrelevant but I have the intense urge for peanut butter brownies

Flynn: omg 

Flynn: it’s like you read my mind 

Carrie: can we make them right now? 

Flynn: YESSS

Flynn: get julie!!

Carrie: on it!!!

**_2:32 pm_ **

**NICK <<<REGGIE**

Nick: People always tell introverts to be more talkative and leave their comfort zones

Nick: no one tells extroverts to shut up to make the zone comfortable

Reggie: people tell me to shut up a lot wdym

Nick: I WASN’T TRYING TO CALL YOU OUT OMG

Reggie: 🤷♀️

**_12:34 am_ **

**HOTDOG <<<SKATERBOY**

Hotdog: a sequel to Up called Down where they have to go to hell to rescue his wife

Skaterboy: how dare you disrespect Up like that

Hotdog: but like… how funny would that be?

Skaterboy: you right

Skaterboy: but still

Hotdog: i love Up

Hotdog: you know that

Skaterboy: true

Hotdog: but the house just straight up falling from the sky would make me cry with laughter

Skaterboy: omg

Skaterboy: i can’t stop thinking about it now

Hotdog: right???

**_5:02 pm_ **

**JULIE AND HER PHANTOMS**

Julie: omg

Luke: yes??

Julie: alright so I’m at my Tia’s house, right?

Alex: right

Julie: and I just overheard two teenaged boys at the front door of their friend’s house

Julie: one was on the phone and gently said, “oh did you just wake up?”

Reggie: adorable

Julie: the other one yelled “open up fucknugget” while slamming his hand on the door

Reggie: I gotta say I love the friendship dynamic

Luke: that’s like Reggie, Alex and I

Julie: you and Alex are the second one

Julie: reggie is the first

Reggie: thank you

Alex: I’m wounded

Alex: you’ve wounded me

Julie: good

Luke: friend groups be like, the soft one, ‘open up fucknugget’, and shit sleep schedule

Reggie: you right

Julie: I can’t believe I forgot to mention that the guy who lived there answered the door while wrapped up in his blanket

Julie: it was way past noon which really sold the whole thing

Luke: king

Alex: absolute mood

Reggie: ^^^


	50. Chapter 50

**_7:03 pm_ **

**DRUMMER BOY <<<JULES**

drummer boy: Jules, you’ve got to hurry up before we lose our minds any more than we already have

jules: I’m coming!!!

jules: impatient my god

drummer boy: Luke is currently playing the 20th century fox intro

jules: So??

drummer boy: and Reggie is screaming it after he plays it

drummer boy: they’ve been doing this back and forth for twenty minutes

drummer boy: willie keeps encouraging them to do it again

jules: We’re almost there

jules: just get Flynn and Carrie to round them all up and make them sit down

drummer boy: sounds good

jules: tell Reggie that if he needs something to fidget with, check the closet, there should be some stuff in there

jules: and for yourself if you need it too if your anxiety starts acting up 

jules: if he doesn’t find it, ask Nick, he knows what I’m talking about

drummer boy: okay

drummer boy: how much longer you think? 

jules: idk 

jules: traffic sucks as of now

drummer boy: okay

drummer boy: lmk if anything changes

drummer boy: get here safe

jules: yeah of course

**_12:12 am_ **

**NICK <<<REGGIE**

Nick: [https://open.spotify.com](https://open.spotify.com/track/31c1V9xUONZYk78NE4Id8D?si=m8SAHIs2Twe5H-zN3kABQQ%C2%A0)

Reggie: ???

Nick: listen to it

Nick: please

Reggie: alright

Reggie: I like it

Reggie: oh

Nick: it reminded me of you 

Nick: and us

Nick: like that one verse

Reggie: you’re adorable

Nick: thanks

Nick: i try

Reggie: come on, we’re gonna go out 

Reggie: right now

Nick: it’s like midnight??

Reggie: so??

Reggie: never stopped us before

Reggie: besides, I wanna show you something

Nick: leave a note so that Luke and Alex don't get nervous if they wake up and you’re gone

Nick: i left one for Kayla

Reggie: already done

Reggie: i told Ray too so that an actual adult knows where we’re going

Nick: where are we going? 

Reggie: it’s a surprise

Nick: okay


	51. Chapter 51

**_11:23 am_ **

**BOSS ASS BITCH**

Kayla: guys it’s been a week since I’ve eaten a vegetable

Carrie: what are you talking about? 

Julie: kay… 

Kayla: oh wait

Flynn: half the stuff you ate last night had vegetables in it

Kayla: i’m so tired

Kayla: leave me alone

Julie: are you okay? 

Kayla: Nick and Reggie snuck out last night around like midnight and he woke me up 

Carrie: they did???

Julie: why is the first I’m hearing about this? 

Flynn: cause you guys are heavy sleepers? 

Kayla: cause it was supposed to be a secret?? 

Julie: oh

Kayla: anyway

Kayla: i’m in adult limbo

Kayla: i’m not a teen and I’m not an adult

Julie: oh

Carrie: you’re suffering is what you are

Flynn: hit it right on the nose

Kayla: bingo

**_5:23 pm_ **

**DISASTER GAY <<<DISASTER PAN**

disaster gay: I have a bad feeling 

disaster gay: and idk why

disaster pan: okay, first of all, breathe 

disaster pan: secondly, what do you mean? 

disaster gay: don’t you ever get that little voice in your head that tells you something if something will get you into trouble? 

disaster pan: no? 

disaster gay: that actually explains so much

disaster pan: rude

disaster gay: am I wrong??

disaster pan: … 

disaster pan: no

disaster gay: exactly

**_3:23 am_ **

**DRUMMER BOY <<<<JULES**

drummer boy: one night last month I stayed awake for five nights

jules: ‘one night’?

drummer boy: what a night

jules: when was this? 

drummer boy: when Kayla and Carrie were working on a new dance routine and i was trying to help and I had three exams that week and my dad was trying to message me

jules: oh 

jules: hell week

drummer boy: yup

jules: alright then


	52. Chapter 52

**_6:31 pm_ **

**HOTDOG <<<SKATERBOY**

Hotdog: why do you keep deducting points from Luke??

Skaterboy: every time he does some weird shit or bad stuff I’ve noticed he doesn’t really understand why it’s bad for him 

Skaterboy: so I began to score his behavior

Hotdog: oh

Hotdog: what happens when he reaches a good amount of points? 

Skaterboy: when he reaches 100 points I’m gonna teach him to skate

Hotdog: oh cool

Hotdog: what’s his score? 

Skaterboy: -1298

Hotdog: omg

Hotdog: actually?

Skaterboy: well, no

Skaterboy: it’s more like -1287 

Hotdog: that’s so bad 

Hotdog: does he know this? 

Skaterboy: uh yeah

Skaterboy: i just don’t tell him where he’s at

Hotdog: oh

Hotdog: alright then

**_10:29 am_ **

**FLYNN <<<JULES**

Flynn: Yo

Flynn: Carlos just made fun of me for getting capri suns 

Flynn: and then drank eight of my capri suns

Jules: Flynn… 

Jules: you’re in your twenty’s and you’re arguing over capri suns

Flynn: Jules, either you kick him out of this room 

Flynn: or I fight him and my fists are already up

Jules: Jesus

Jules: okay, I’m coming

Jules: don’t kill each other in the meantime

Flynn: yes ma’am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish you all a happy new year 
> 
> a couple of things:   
> 1\. I don't know where exactly I'm taking this so if anybody has anything they'd like to see please write it in the comments  
> 2\. I don't know how long I'm going to be making this either   
> 3\. Should I make a playlist for this story? I've made one for a couple other stories I've written but idk what I would title it
> 
> That's it, bye


	53. Chapter 53

**_4:34 pm_ **

**EMOTIONAL SUPPORT**

Luke: you guys know the sound on tiktok that’s like “i’m conditioning you” “I’m not bi” “I’m not bi-ing it”

Alex: yes

Flynn: yes

Julie: yes

Willie: yup

Nick: i think we all do

Kayla: yup

Carrie: Yessir

Reggie: you send that to me like three times a day so yes I know that sound

Julie: what about it? 

Luke: nothing

Luke: I was just thinking about how it reminds me of Reggie

Reggie; here we go again

Alex: omg it does

Carrie: it does??

Willie: i am intrigued

Nick: same

Kayla: STORY TIME

Julie: please

Reggie: no

Reggie: if you love me you won’t

Luke: in this case I guess I don’t love you

Reggie: RUDE

Alex: you know he’s kidding

Reggie: yes but that doesn’t mean it hurts any less

Carrie: oh hush

Nick: baby, I love you, but this is more important than your fake hurt feelings

Reggie: WOW

Luke: anyway

Luke: basically, in like freshman year of high school right

Alex: i came out

Luke: yup

Luke: and then i had like a crisis where I was convinced I was bi 

Alex: and then we started like noticing the stereotype kind of shit in Reggie

Julie: this is already a disaster

Carrie: agreed

Kayla: Y’all are such disaster gays

Flynn: and you’re not all even gay

Alex: so we tried to like get him to see it 

Reggie: but I didn’t until like senior year 

Luke: yeah

Willie: what happened in senior year??

Nick: ^^^

**_4:43 pm_ **

**SUNSET SWERVE**

Alex: you don’t have to tell them, Reg

Alex: not if you don’t want to

Reggie: it’s not bad

Reggie: just embarrassing

Luke: I mean, it’s really not awful

Luke: but if you don’t want them to know, we’ll make them drop it

Reggie: it’s fine

Reggie: it’s not like you guys don’t know about every other embarrassing thing in my life

Alex: true

**_4:47 pm_ **

**EMOTIONAL SUPPORT**

Reggie: I got super drunk cause of ✨things✨

Reggie: and basically, I just found a guy I thought was attractive and made out with him 

Kayla: omg

Julie: why have I never heard this story before??

Reggie: cause it’s embarrassing??

Nick: it’s not that bad, Reg

Reggie: maybe not for you

Julie: no, embarrassing would be me coming out to my dad and Flynn 

Flynn: that was funny

Carrie: I remember that night 

Julie: I wanted to disappear into the floor

Willie: didn’t he like walk in on you making out with some girl?

Julie: yup

Reggie: yikes

Julie: the conversation after that was the worst part

Luke: how did that even happen? 

Flynn: were we at a party?

Carrie: yes

Kayla: omg was that the night that your dad drank so much he cried, Carrie? 

Carrie: also yes

Kayla: that was chaotic 

Willie: damn wtf

Carrie: our family’s have known each other for a long time

Carrie: Julie and I were friends as kids and then we grew apart for a long while

Flynn: and then like junior year of high school they became friends again

Kayla: and ever since we’ve been a chaotic quartet 

Julie: until we met you guys 

Luke: that was also chaotic

Alex: agreed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the fact that it is now 2021 doesn't feel real


	54. Chapter 54

**_11:32 pm_ **

**EMOTIONAL SUPPORT**

Willie: wait, am I the only one who doesn’t know how you guys met? 

Kayla: no

Kayla: ace asks a lot but I just kinda say that it just kinda happened

Carrie: you should add them to this chat

Kayla: you right

Kayla: maybe later, I don’t want them to wake up to a thousand messages

Julie: smart thinking

Willie: y’all tell me how you met please

Alex: the girls and us? Or the girls in general?

Willie: i’ll take what I can get tbh

Nick: well, Kayla, Carrie, Julie, Flynn and I grew up together pretty much

Nick: it just so happened we all ended up at the same college

Julie: yeah, basically

Flynn: Carrie’s always had Dirty candy since like freshman year?

Carrie: I came up with it in eighth grade but we didn’t gain anything till freshman year

Luke: oh really? 

Luke: I just assumed you guys were already big

Carrie: well, I mean, my dad helped

Kayla: but nobody but our school and a couple other people really knew who we were

Kayla: until college and stuff

Nick: yeah

Willie: so how did that lead into this? 

Julie: well, they were performing at this cafe place and they kept trying to convince me to sign up for it

Flynn: at that time, the only people who had heard her song was her family, Carrie, Kayla and I

Julie: yeah

Nick: I had too

Kayla: I made him listen to it

Nick: that’s not true

Nick: i used to have a huge crush on Julie in highschool and I think i like listened to it on repeat a couple times

Julie: wow

Julie: i didn’t know that

Luke: damn

Luke: that’s a lot

Nick: i’m over it

Reggie: I should hope so

Reggie: cause uh then I would have no boyfriend

Alex: relax, Reg

Alex: he’s not leaving you

Nick: he’s right here and can tell you that himself

Willie: so go ahead

Nick: I’M NOT GONNA LEAVE YOU 

Reggie: alright I surrender

Julie: anyway

Julie: i finally let them convince me

Flynn: and she was so nervous to perform

Kayla: she covered Now or Never, right? 

Luke: yeah

Reggie: luke saw it on a flyer and dragged us to go and see it

Alex: which we were glad that we did

Carrie: and then afterwards, while we were like chilling around and stuff

Alex: luke, Reggie and I went up to her and we were like oh you’re really good, you can sing really well, how have you heard of our stuff? 

Reggie: that kind of thing

Julie: and I just squealed so freaking loud cause I was so excited

Alex: so we left Luke and Julie to talk about it cause Reggie knew Kayla from another class

Kayla: yeah, we had English together or something

Reggie: so we were talking and they were talking

Luke: i gave Julie my number and we talked a couple more weeks after that and then one day, she texted me and was like bring your band to my studio, I’ve got something i want to show you 

Willie: let me guess, Wake Up? 

Nick: hit it right on the nose

Nick: we were all already there cause that was like our spot

Flynn: and then the rest was history pretty much

Willie: wow

Julie: yeah

Carrie: it was even funnier when you and Alex met cause we were all so excited about like being friends that we just kind of were like talk to him!! Invite him over!!

Flynn: oh yeah we kinda just went like insane

Nick: I think we were just happy to have new friends who weren’t each other

Alex: sounds about right

Luke: but when you and Alex met, Willie, omg he wouldn’t stop talking about you

Julie: i think I knew what you looked like before I even knew you

Carrie: ditto

Alex: EXCUSE ME I DID NOT COME OUT HERE TO GET EXPOSED LIKE THIS

Willie: aw, you’re adorable

Alex: okay nvm

Nick: Simp

Reggie: so are you??

Nick: I know 

Reggie: oh


	55. Chapter 55

**_3:34 pm_ **

**KAYLA <<<ACE**

Kayla: Would you wanna be added to our group chat? 

Ace: uh, what? 

Kayla: we were talking about it 

Kayla: and we were saying how you don’t know how we all met and how I should just add you

Kayla: so? 

Ace: oh

Ace: uh, I mean, if you want to?

Kayla: you don’t have to

Kayla: you can say no

Ace: no, that’d be cool

Ace: but only if you want

Ace: i don’t wanna infringe on you guys or anything

Kayla: you won’t be!!

Ace: I mean, I know like I’m your SO or something but like you can have chats without me and stuff

Kayla: ace, you’re being ridiculous

Ace: am I? 

Kayla: tell you what, I’ll leave the other chat alone and just make a new one with all of you

Kayla: okay? 

Ace: okay

Ace: thanks m’lady

Kayla: As long as you get rid of that nickname, we’ll be good

Ace: not a chance

Kayla: worth a shot

**_4:23 pm_ **

*****KAYLA has created a chat*****

***** KAYLA has added LUKE, REGGIE, ALEX, CARRIE, WILLIE, NICK, JULIE, FLYNN, and, ACE to the chat*****

***** KAYLA has named the chat FREAKS AND GEEKS*****

**FREAKS AND GEEKS**

Kayla: welcome to hell

Willie: I’m early

Ace: ditto

Carrie; you could’ve just added Ace to the other one??

Kayla: no❤️

Flynn: alright then

**_8:23 pm_ **

**JULIE AND HER PHANTOMS**

Julie: do you guys know you sound a lot like 5SOS

Alex: Jules, I love you

Alex: but if you say that again I will not hesitate to throw hands

Luke: yeah we do

Reggie: Alex hates when we say that

Julie: why? 

Julie: they’re a good band

Luke: some of our songs are based on melodies I heard from them

Alex: i just don’t like it when people say that

Julie: yeah, why? 

Alex: idk it’s my individuality complex

Reggie: your what? 

Alex: i was kidding

Julie: he’s not like other girls

Luke: I’m confused

Julie: he was saying he likes to be different because in our society if you’re like everybody else you’re boring

Alex: so I don’t like it when people compare us to 5SOS because they’re insanely talented and successful and if we sound like them then people won’t like us as much 

Alex: idk it’s hard to explain what goes in my brain

Julie: mood

Reggie: i get it

Reggie: i think

Luke: you’re strange, dude

Luke: but I get it

Alex: thanks Luke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like Ace as a character, duh, so I decided to add them into more chapters by putting them into a groupchat 
> 
> That's all 
> 
> Bye


	56. Chapter 56

**_7:32 pm_ **

**BOSS ASS BITCH**

Flynn: mamma mia marathon 

Flynn: right now

Flynn: everybody come

Flynn: Kayla, Ace can come too

Kayla: omg yay

Kayla: ace has only seen the first one

Julie: OMG

Julie: I’M EXCITED

Carrie: we’ve set everything up already

Carrie: you guys just have to get here

Julie: BEST DAY EVER

Kayla: i forgot you really like these movies

Julie: my mom and I used to watch them together

Julie: and she would sing the songs to me in spanish while they were playing in English

Flynn: oh yeah

Flynn: you should probably tell Ace Julie’s going to do that

Kayla: ace won’t care

Kayla: but I’ll tell them anyways

Julie: thanks Kay

Carrie: HURRY UP

Carrie: I’VE HAD MAMMA MIA STUCK IN MY HEAD ALL DAY

Julie: almost there!!

Flynn: don’t text and drive!

Julie: i’m not!!

**_3:19 pm_ **

**CARLOS <<<JULIE**

Carlos: Is hannah montana bad? 

Julie: uh what? 

Carlos: Charlie wants to watch it

Carlos: and I’m not sure if I really want to 

Carlos: so I thought I’d ask you before she puts it on 

Julie: oh

Julie: i like it

Julie: but it’s really up to you 

Julie: you know, i’m sure Charlie won’t put it on if you really don’t want to watch it

Carlos: you right

Carlos: okay, thanks Jules

Julie: anytime 

**_10:32 am_ **

**FREEKS AND GEEKS**

Flynn: [https://open.spotify.com/playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0bUJa6mRPAZ0EpVVuyUpfH?si=fB9AekCaSr612A677pmB2w%C2%A0)

Julie: what is that? 

Carrie: ^^^

Luke: wow they’ve got all our songs on there

Reggie: that’s dedication

Kayla: they have ours too??

Nick: sick

Ace: that’s so cool!

Willie: congrats you guys

Flynn: I’m gonna like it

Alex: it doesn’t show if you just like it though

Flynn: so what? 

Luke: post it on instagram

Luke: like on the story or something

Carrie: hey a good idea!

Luke: ouch

Reggie: you’ll live

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I made a playlist


	57. Chapter 57

**_4:23 pm_ **

**CLONE WARS**

Reggie: make no mistake, not only am I party rocking but i’m also in the house tonight

Carlos: are you shuffling? 

Reggie: everyday

Julie: what language are you speaking? 

Reggie: LMFAO 

Julie: what??

Carlos: gosh julie keep up

Julie: i am so lost right now

Julie: but have fun with that

Carlos: k thanks

**_7:48 pm_ **

**LUKE <3<<<JULIE<3**

Julie <3: don’t speak to me

Luke <3: when will you be ready to talk to me again

Julie <3: n e v e r

Luke <3: so like an hour? 

Julie <3: two

Luke <3: fair

**_10:23 am_ **

**FLYNN <<<JULES**

Flynn: omg jules remember that time your dad thought you and Luke were dating before you and luke were dating??

Jules: yes?? Why??

Flynn: nothing that was just funny

Jules: not for me

Jules: he was all like, are you dating your guitarist?? 

Jules: “he looks awestruck everytime you sing and he was a little too close when you ended that song.”

Flynn: it was even funnier when he brought up Harry Styles

Jules: omg

Jules: “you look at him the same way you look at Harry Styles. Never thought I would say that but well. He’s cute, I don’t blame you.” 

Flynn: your dad said that about Luke??

Jules: yes!!

Jules: and Luke is scared of him but I’m pretty sure he adopted all three of them the minute we became friends

Flynn: that’s incest

Jules: shut it you know what I mean

Flynn: just saying


	58. Chapter 58

**_4:32 am_ **

**CARRIE <<<FLYNN**

Carrie: sometimes I get sad and then I listen to my own music and feel better

Flynn: are you okay, babe? 

Carrie: meh

Flynn: CUDDLE TIME??

Carrie: uh, no

Flynn: I’m coming anyway and we’ll talk about it 

Carrie: Okay

Carrie: thank you

Flynn: Of course

Flynn: anytime

**_5:03 pm_ **

**HOTDOG <<<SKATERBOY**

Hotdog: hey, what’re you doing right now? 

Skaterboy: uh, i just finished work so nothing? 

Hotdog: where are you? 

Skaterboy: walking back to campus

Hotdog: okay, cool

Skaterboy: why??

Hotdog: it’s a surprise, duh

Skaterboy: oh

Skaterboy: okay

**_7:23 pm_ **

**DISASTER PAN <<<DISASTER GAY**

disaster pan: hey, ‘lex? 

disaster gay: yeah? 

disaster pan: do you think Willie looks like that guy from those disney movies Carrie made us watch? 

disaster gay: which ones? 

disaster pan: uh

disaster pan: pause 

disaster pan: descendants? 

disaster gay: oh

disaster gay: uh, yeah

disaster gay: but he hates when I say that

disaster pan: really? 

disaster gay: yeah, idk why tho

disaster pan: oh

disaster pan: well i was just thinking about it and thought I would ask if you thought so too

disaster gay: yup

**_11:45 pm_ **

**DISASTER GAY <<<DISASTER PAN**

disaster gay: damn you now I can’t stop thinking about it

disaster pan: oops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally watched all the descendants movies the other day and let me tell you I need help now
> 
> I literally created a character and wrote her into the movies because I couldn't stop thinking about it. 
> 
> So, question of the day, child of a villain/sidekick or hero? 
> 
> I would be a child of a villain according to everybody who knows me


	59. Chapter 59

**_8:29 pm_ **

**FREEKS AND GEEKS**

Alex: if you were a character in descendants, who would you be? Go

Carrie: i’ve been waiting for this one

Carrie: Uma maybe or Audrey

Flynn: does that make me Chad or Harry? 

Carrie: oh no

Alex: i think luke and julie are mal and ben but like reversed if that makes sense

Willie: jane and Carlos

Luke: oh 

Julie: they are the purest couple ever

Nick: they really are

Alex: i feel like Flynn would be Evie

Flynn: thank you

Flynn: that is a wonderful compliment

Flynn: but sadly you are Doug, Alex

Kayla: wait, why? 

Kayla: I also feel like Reggie is more like Carlos than Luke is 

Ace: yeah I think it only makes sense if you don’t think about them as couples but just characters

Luke: you right, you right

Willie: alex thinks I look like Jay

Alex: so does Luke!!

Julie: you do kinda look like him

Carrie: yeah

Nick: yeah but personalities is what we’re talking about

Kayla: ^^^

Reggie: ok so I’m Carlos

Kayla: yes

Carrie: i’m still sticking with either Uma or Audrey

Alex: i think Willie is still Jay

Alex: and not just because he looks like him

Carrie: i can see it

Nick: I think Ace is like Mal but only in the second and third movies

Ace: thank you? 

Nick: Idk I can just see it

Kayla: no i agree

Ace: alright then

Reggie: and alex is Doug? 

Alex: apparently 

Alex: it’s cause I carry Sunset Curve’s only brain cell

Julie: kayla is Lonnie 

Kayla: Wait, why? 

Kayla: cause I don’t really see that

Julie: idk I can just see it in a way

Carrie: I think Kayla reminds me more of Celia

Reggie: nick reminds me of Gil 

Nick: really??

Nick: I’m not an idiot, Reg

Reggie: not because of that

Luke: idk I don’t see Kay’s or Reg’s 

Willie: I can kinda see it??

Flynn: can we make Luke Dude just for the fun of it? 

Luke: OUCH

Julie: omg 

Luke: I AM NOT DUDE

Reggie: i can so see it

Luke: NO

Willie: he reminds me of Ben still 

Luke: thank you!

Alex: i’m going with Dude just cause it pisses him off 

Luke: WOW

Alex: i’m not sorry

**_12:34 am_ **

**BOSS ASS BITCH**

Julie: jumping and down with headphones in while blasting really loud music is so cathartic i’m telling you

Flynn: you good, Jules? 

Julie: yeah I am now

Kayla: what’s wrong? 

Julie: I was having an off day idk this whole week has been bad for me

Carrie: do you need us to come hang with you? 

Julie: i’m good honestly

Julie: it was nice and empty in the studio so I did what I said 

Julie: feel so much better

Flynn: if you say so

Julie: i do!!

Carrie: alright 


	60. Chapter 60

**_6:34 pm_ **

**JULIE AND THE PHANTOMS +1**

Julie: guys can we make one of the tik toks where it says what we quote 

Luke: What do you mean?

Reggie: What? 

Julie: like “things me and my friends quote” 

Julie: have y’all seen those?

Flynn: I know what you’re talking about Jules

Alex: Oh I know what you’re talking about I think

Reggie: Yeah 

Luke: Oh yeah

Julie: can we make one

Flynn: Sure 

Reggie: I’ll think of some

Alex: Vines?? Tho we don’t really say them much anymore 

Luke: it just kinda happens

Alex: Right 

Reggie: Omg have you seen my baseball?? Tho that’s more Flynn and I 

Flynn: obamna

Flynn: sodaaaaa

Luke: SODA

Julie: surprise shawtay

Alex: Yes

Reggie: what do you have

Reggie: a knife

Reggie: nooooo

Flynn: the turkey song linda sings from bobs burgers 

Julie: My family was literally playing that at dinner the other night 

Reggie: i say Tomato sauce everywhere 

Alex: Willie says my catchphrase is smile and wave boys but idk

Alex: Do they have to be group things?

Luke: barbecue sauce on my titties

Flynn: We don’t really have a whole group thing

Alex: true

Reggie: Hamburger 

Flynn: i say smile and wave

Julie: Smile and wave boys from Madagascar 

Luke: haaaam borger 

Flynn: We all used to say escalera ooo

Julie: right!!

Flynn: idk we can do those

Julie: okay, I’ll do it


	61. Chapter 61

**_3:29 pm_ **

**SOLO <<<SKYWALKER**

Solo: if i had mary poppins purse I’d steal so much stuff

Skywalker: NO STEALING ANYTHING

Solo: i’m not 

Solo: I’m just saying

Solo: imagine how easy it would be

Skywalker: note to self never leave stuff around Reggie

Solo: hey!

Skywalker: well you started it

Solo: okay fair

Skywalker: what exactly would you steal??

Solo: idk man

Skywalker: reggie peters says fuck captialism

Solo: for real

Skywalker: cue “mama I’m in love with a criminal” 

Solo: i love me some Britney Spears

Skywalker: omg we should do a cover of that song just for you

Solo: wdym? 

Skywalker: like I’ll make one just for you to have you dork 

Skywalker: i’ll just sing it

Solo: BEST DAY EVER

Skywalker: yeah yeah

Solo: i’m gonna tell Luke i’m stealing his girlfriend

Skywalker: he’s gonna cry

Solo: good

**_3:42 pm_ **

**JULIE AND HER PHANTOMS**

Reggie: LUKE I’M STEALING YOUR GIRLFRIEND

Luke: what?? Why???

Julie: no he’s not

Reggie: i am

Reggie: she’s the coolest

Alex: you’re just telling us things that we already know

Julie: why thank you

Alex: you got it

Luke: no one is concerned that he wants to steal her??

Julie: no 

Alex: no because it’ll never happen

Reggie: nope

Luke: can I at least get an explanation? 

Reggie: oh

Reggie: yeah

Julie: i’m gonna make him a cover of “mama I’m in with a criminal” 

Alex: you know that’s not the actual title right?? 

Alex: right??

Julie: yes alex

Alex: just checking

Luke: oh wait

Luke: that’s actually really valid

Reggie: thank you 

Julie: i try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using Owen's tweets as inspiration for a couple of things now... 
> 
> they're very interesting


	62. Chapter 62

**_9:23 pm_ **

**EMOTIONAL SUPPORT**

Nick: anyone else feel like a wizard when they make the little bubbles from the dish soap bottle? 

Flynn: you know

Flynn: this makes so much sense

Willie: yes

Alex: what does? 

Flynn: why he and Reggie are really good for each other

Julie: himbo?

Flynn: himbo

Carrie: you right

Reggie: yes babe

Reggie: i do

Kayla: omg i’m screaming

Luke: what is wrong with all of you?

Alex: really? 

Willie: really? 

Julie: really, you want to talk? 

Julie: mr I-eat-peanut-butter-with-my-eggs Patterson? 

Luke: that was one time!

Reggie: no it wasn’t

Nick: that’s disgusting

Flynn: EXPOSE HIM

Kayla: EXPOSE HIM

Carrie: drift

Julie: oh I can

Luke: please don’t

Julie: ok

Willie: what? 

Alex: whoa why not???

Julie: uh

Luke: ;)

Julie: NO

Julie: IT WASN’T LIKE THAT

Flynn: he paid you didn’t he?

Luke: i gave her hershey’s

Carrie: oh the little mint ones she likes??

Luke: yeah

Julie: your secrets are safe for now

Reggie: I got some

Luke: DEAR GOD GIVE ME A BREAK

Reggie: fine drama queen

Luke: thank you


	63. Chapter 63

**_1:23 pm_ **

**CARRIE <<<KAYLA**

Carrie: i don’t need therapy

Carrie: i have two hour showers in boiling hot water

Kayla: first of all, get help

Kayla: secondly, don’t waste water

Kayla: third of all, you need therapy

Carrie: well jokes on you

Carrie: i already got it

Kayla: you did? 

Kayla: when? 

Carrie: i set up an appointment after you gave me yours’s number

Kayla: that’s not a word but good job!

Kayla: i’m proud of you!

Carrie: SHUT UP

Kayla: oh I forgot you’re weird about being praised

Kayla: ALRIGHT THEN YOU DIPSHIT I HATE YOU AND YOU SUCK

Carrie: thanks

Kayla: you’re welcome

**_11:45 am_ **

**JULIE AND THE PHANTOMS +1**

Julie: isn’t it weird that happy meals don’t actually make you happy after you eat them??

Luke: what? 

Julie: i tried and I’m still sad

Reggie: mine just made me sick

Julie: people are liars

Luke: what is going on? 

Flynn: omg

Alex: Flynn and I took them to McDonalds

Luke: why?

Luke: we all know Julie gets sick after eating fast food

Julie: i wanted a happy meal

Flynn: and who was I to deny her anything? 

Alex: also both of them were having bad days

Reggie: yup

Luke: okay… 

Alex: we got you one too 

Alex: willie’s bringing it because we all had class

Luke: omg 

Luke: best day ever


	64. Chapter 64

**_12:32 pm_ **

**LUKE <3<<<<JULIE<3**

Luke<3: Jules, why didn’t you say you were having a bad day? 

Luke<3: i would’ve come to make sure you were alright

Julie<3: you were in class

Julie<3: it’s no big deal

Luke<3: it is a big deal

Luke<3: you’re my girlfriend and my friend all rolled into one

Luke<3: i love you and when you’re upset it hurts me

Julie<3: you’re adorable

Luke<3: was it about your mom? 

Julie<3: no

Luke<3: really?

Julie<3: okay maybe it was

Julie<3: what’s it to you? 

Luke<3: ouch

Julie<3: sorry

Luke<3: it’s okay, i was kidding

Julie<3: i just felt tired and drained

Luke<3: yeah, you fell asleep at the studio in the middle of our session

Luke<3: i had a feeling you were tired

Julie<3: so I wanted a happy meal

Luke<3: do Alex, Reg and Flynn know why you were upset? 

Julie<3: yeah

Julie<3: I told them that you knew but you weren’t around so Flynn offered to buy me one

Luke<3: what about Reggie? 

Julie<3: he was just having an off day I guess

Julie<3: he and alex were already going to get one so Alex just offered to drive us there

Luke<3: okay

Luke<3: how do you feel now? 

Julie<3: better

Julie<3: but sluggish

Luke<3: yeah, that’s what a happy meal does to you

Luke<3: i’ll bring you some dinner, okay? 

Julie<3: thanks baby

Luke<3: of course, Jules

Luke<3: i love you

Julie<3: i love you too

**_8:23 am_ **

**KAYLA <<<REGGIE**

Kayla: I’m not paying attention at all right now

Kayla: I know I should cause I’ll be confused later but I’m just not in the moooooood

Reggie: oh mood

Reggie: i am paying attention and I still don’t get it

Kayla: haha okay good to know I’m not missing anything

Reggie: nope

Kayla: I think my parents still have their Christmas decorations up 

Reggie: totally understandable

Kayla: i really like the lights though 

Kayla: they might just keep them up and put everything else away

Reggie: you should, they’re pretty

Kayla: nvm they took everything else down

Reggie: haha nice

Kayla: ugh I really don’t like my afternoons

Reggie: i like my free period which is before this class but this class kinda sucks

Kayla: i have spanish before this so I’m just annoyed and bored for like 2.5 hours

Kayla: do we write anything else in part d other than the author and characters? 

Reggie: nope

Kayla: sick


	65. Chapter 65

**_10:07 am_ **

**NICK <<<REGGIE**

Nick: Reg? 

Nick: have you taken a break at all? 

Reggie: nope

Reggie: i have to get this down

Nick: but you’re gonna overwork yourself

Reggie: dad didn’t raise no quitter

Nick: I’m only saying it for your safety

Reggie: well, dad didn’t raise me at all

Reggie: which is why I’m quitting

Nick: dear god

Nick: are you okay? 

Reggie: I AM EXHAUSTED

Nick: okay i’m coming to make sure you get some rest

Nick: i will break your bass if i have to

Reggie: you wouldn’t

Nick: try me

Nick: willie’s coming with me and we’re making sure you get the rest you need

Reggie: fine

**_10:13 am_ **

**SKATERBOY <<<HOTDOG**

Skaterboy: Alex?

Hotdog: what’s up, babe? 

Skaterboy: why is Reggie still practicing? 

Hotdog: he’s still practicing? 

Skaterboy: Nick and I have to go make sure he’s getting rest 

Hotdog: he told me he wouldn’t

Hotdog: when I left this morning before class

Skaterboy: well, we’re with him now

Hotdog: you tell him that I want him to know that he doesn’t have to be perfect

Hotdog: it’s okay to make mistakes and that he deserves rest

Skaterboy: I’m sure he knows 

Hotdog: i’m just worried

Skaterboy: he’s okay

Skaterboy: he’s napping 

Skaterboy: [napping.jpg]

Skaterboy: see? 

Hotdog: okay

Skaterboy: you gonna swing by after class? 

Hotdog: yeah, I gotta make sure he’s okay for myself

Skaterboy: nick said he mentioned his dad today

Hotdog: oh shit

Hotdog: i’m leaving now i’ll be there in five

Skaterboy: did your class end? 

Hotdog: nope

Hotdog: my professor understood

Hotdog: i had two minutes left anyway

Skaterboy: you know reg isn’t going to like that

Hotdog: what he doesn’t know won’t kill him

Hotdog: i grabbed Luke too

Skaterboy: okay

Skaterboy: he’s waking up now

Hotdog: be there soon

**_10:34 am_ **

**SUNSET SWERVE**

Luke: Reg, you can’t work yourself to death like that

Reggie: I know

Alex: next time you’re having trouble with something for a gig let us know

Alex: we’re not going to be mad

Luke: Nick said that you mentioned your dad

Luke: did something happen? 

Luke: Julie said you were having an off day the other day is that why? 

Alex: ^^

Reggie: my mom may have messaged me on Facebook 

Luke: what?

Alex: why didn’t you tell anyone??

Alex: especially Nick??

Reggie: I didn’t read it

Reggie: I blocked her after and deleted the account

Luke: but knowing she could reach you freaked you out? 

Reggie: i guess??

Alex: aw, Reg

**_10:38 am_ **

**EMOTIONAL SUPPORT**

Luke: cuddle party at the studio in like twenty minutes

Kayla: is Reggie okay? 

Luke: no

Alex: his mom messaged him on Facebook today

Alex: that’s why he’s been so out of it

Nick: why didn’t he tell anyone? 

Luke: we don’t know

Julie: ace is welcome

Kayla: thanks Jules

Julie: np

Julie: plus Reggie loves them

Carrie: Flynn and I are here

Luke: you can just come in

Willie: i’m omw rn

Luke: okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I like pain because this hurt to write


	66. Chapter 66

**_10:23 am_ **

**JULIE AND HER PHANTOMS**

Alex: [lukebeinganidiot.jpg]

Alex: Luke, my guy, you’re sleeping on the couch tonight

Luke: in my defense… 

Julie: you have no defense

Luke: you are right

Reggie: WHIPPED

Alex: agreed

Luke: shut up so are both of you 

Reggie: I didn’t say I wasn’t

Alex: ^^^

Reggie: I will fully admit that I am whipped for Nick

Reggie: But he is whipped for me too so

Alex: yeah, exactly what Reg said

Luke: you’re not helping me here

Julie: oh you’re not getting out of this

Julie: i sent it to Flynn

Luke: dear god

Alex: I’ll say nice things at your funeral

**_10:29 am_ **

**JULES <<<FLYNN**

Jules: [lukebeinganidiot.jpg]

Flynn: dear god

Flynn: did he just think girls woke up perfect? 

Jules: i guess??

Flynn: We’re human too!!

Jules: I told Luke that I sent the video to you 

Jules: Alex said he’ll say nice things at his funeral

Flynn: omg 

Flynn: should I be pretend to be mad??

Jules: give the boy a heart attack???

Flynn: meh

Flynn: I’ll get Carrie to do it

Jules: omg no

Jules: RIP my baby and my relationship

Flynn: for real

Flynn: okay maybe i won’t get Carrie to do it

Jules: crisis averted

**_10:32 am_ **

**JULIE AND HER PHANTOMS**

Reggie: wait jules, why were you wearing my shirt? 

Julie: Oh

Julie: i got cold halfway through the night, found it and put it on

Julie: i didn’t notice it was yours

Luke: why did you take your shirt off? 

Reggie: I didn’t

Reggie: Nick gave it to me when he came into the studio in case I needed to change 

Alex: why? 

Reggie: he said it was for if I wanted to pretend like I was changing out of the day if that makes sense??

Reggie: like in a cleansing sense

Julie: king shit

Alex: fr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case you are wondering what happened: 
> 
> Luke: hey good morn… aaaaa  
> Julie: (in an oversized black t-shirt with bed hair slowly stirring coffee, half-asleep) what is it?   
> Luke: What the hell? What happened to you?   
> Luke: is that Reggie’s shirt?   
> Julie: Luke this is what girls look like in the morning you dickwad   
> Julie: and yes this is Reggie’s shirt  
> Luke: okay…   
> Julie: the only reason i’m not gonna kill you right now is because I haven’t finished this yet  
> Luke: i’m just gonna…   
> Julie: good idea
> 
> that is not my original idea, I saw it on instagram somewhere and I sadly do not remember who wrote it


	67. Chapter 67

**_5:23 pm_ **

**CARRIE <<<FLYNN**

Carrie: what do you think would happen if I like ever regressed to the age of a toddler? 

Flynn: I’m sorry, what???

Carrie: i was reading a fanfiction where this girl cursed the person to be their younger self again, like preteen age but it went wrong and they ended up being a toddler

Carrie: and the people they were with had to like figure out what to do with a baby 

Carrie: so I was thinking about how you guys would deal with me if I had regressed to the age of a toddler

Flynn: first of all what the hell? 

Flynn: second of all, I’d pass you right off to your father

Carrie: you wouldn’t try to take care of me? 

Flynn: if you were a toddler you wouldn’t remember that you like me

Carrie: of course I would

Flynn: would you? 

Carrie: we were friends when we were kids, Flynn

Carrie: i would 

Flynn: that’s kind of reassuring I suppose

Carrie: thanks I try

**_10:56 am_ **

**JULIE AND HER PHANTOMS**

Julie: can I ask you guys a question? 

Alex: ask away

Julie: alright

Julie: Flynn and I were talking and we were trying to decipher who the most popular out of the three of you was in school? 

Alex: Reggie

Luke: yeah

Reggie: i was very good at mobilizing crowds and causing rebellion

Alex: he’s also the prettiest

Julie: that’s not true

Julie: you’re all very pretty

Reggie: a girl said that to me once and then I freaked out about it for like a solid two days

Luke: yeah it was pretty funny

Alex: yeah, but Reg was like known for arguing with the teachers and questioning the system

Julie: really? 

Luke: yup

Luke: he once drove our algebra teacher to tears 

Reggie: omg yeah

Reggie: i kept saying that algebra was fiction because letters were just attached to numbers without logic

Julie: and your teacher didn’t like hate you??

Reggie: she did

Alex: she did

Luke: she did

Julie: oh

Reggie: my personality is what made us become friends

Alex: he was placed next to me as punishment because he wouldn’t stop talking in class

Alex: my plan was to give him the silent treatment because I was scared somebody would find out I liked boys and I would be in trouble

Alex: after he sat next to me, he said one ridiculous thing after the other until I caved and asked what he meant

Alex: i haven’t known peace of mind since

Luke: the dinosaur thing? 

Reggie: the dinosaur thing

Julie: what dinosaur thing? 

Alex: How do we know that humans aren’t just dinosaurs in disguise? 

Julie: omg Reg

Julie: you right

Luke: don’t encourage him

Reggie: I’m still not convinced


	68. Chapter 68

**_4:32 pm_ **

**FREEKS AND GEEKS**

Flynn: do you guys remember the first time you met Julie’s dad after a gig? 

Julie: omg yes

Julie: that was sad but funny

Nick: wait, why? 

Luke: yeah, i remember

Flynn: i found a video of it

Alex: what? How? 

Carrie: Weren’t you recording for youtube or something? 

Flynn: yeah

Julie: I love my little concerned are you guys okay? you want hugs? at the end

Luke: your dad was saying such nice things!

Willie: what happened? 

Ace: ^^^

Kayla: yeah for those of us who don’t know elaborate please

Flynn: i could just send the video??

Kayla: nah

Carrie: it’s more fun to make those losers act out their trauma

Luke: WOW

Carrie: i said what I said

Julie: anyway

Julie: basically, my dad was like I’m proud of you and you did great out there

Flynn: and he said that he was proud of the guys too and that they’re talented kids

Luke: all three of us teared up

Alex: i was actually crying

Reggie: and Alex just went no adult has ever said that to me before

Luke: and then we all just started to cry

Julie: and poor me was like are you guys okay? do you need a hug? 

Willie: babe that’s so sad

Alex: well it’s true!!

Nick: dear god

Ace: that’s awful!!

Alex: Oh I forgot you don’t know

Kayla: oh no

Carrie: brace yourself

Willie: do I need to type it for you

Luke: he can do it

Reggie: yeah, he’s a strong independent man!

Julie: i wouldn’t call him a man

Alex: hey!

Ace: what do I not know? 

Alex: oh 

Alex: right

Alex: my parents are assholes and they kicked me out for being gay

Ace: oh shit

Willie: yup

Carrie: well that was fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp


	69. Chapter 69

**_1:34 pm_ **

**HOTDOG <<<SKATERBOY**

Hotdog: i have had the same notification on my phone for like a week straight now

Skaterboy: what does it say??

Hotdog: that i need to call my doctor and ask when my last tetanus shot was

Skaterboy: What? Why? 

Hotdog: for work

Skaterboy: and why haven’t you done it??

Hotdog: ✨anxiety ✨

Skaterboy: that’s fair 

**_8:32 pm_ **

**FLYNN <<<REGGIE**

Flynn: tv shows are a lot of work

Reggie: i feel that

Flynn: Julie's still trying to get me to watch Star Wars

Reggie: the movies???

Flynn: yeahhh

Reggie: YOU HAVEN’T SEEN Star Wars??

Flynn: i’ve only seen one of them

Reggie: HOW???

Flynn: i know i know

Flynn: i saw the one where the guy died

Flynn: the solo guy

Reggie: han solo

Reggie: omg you’re breaking my heart

Flynn: yeah Julie made me go see that with her at 12:30 at night

Reggie: the originals are the best ones

Flynn: did you see they’re making a star wars hotel? 

Reggie: yeah

Reggie: I want to go really bad

Flynn: you should

Flynn: We should

Flynn: and maybe when i’m super bored i’ll watch the first movie and tell you what i think about it

Reggie: Omg if you do you should

Reggie: But don’t watch them in order bc the very first movie kinda sucks

Flynn: but won’t i be confused 

Reggie: Not really

Reggie: The originals were what came out first

Reggie: So start with a new hope

Flynn: what’s the best one

Reggie: My favorite is empire strikes back but I also really like A new hope. The prequels and sequels are good but not as good in my opinion

Flynn: okay maybe i’ll give it a try because when i went to disney and went to the star wars park i literally was looking around like 👁👄👁 i had no idea what anything was

Reggie: Omg I would definitely be the opposite lol

Flynn: i literally only knew who like baby yoda was

Reggie: Yeah, though apparently baby Yoda isn’t actually baby Yoda which was mind-blowing to learn

Flynn: i feel like that’s kinda stupid but idek cause i don’t watch the show

Reggie: I mean it makes sense, it’s set after the empire’s downfall so the timeline makes sense. I’m not gonna say much more than that though cause if you watch the movies you’ll understand why it’s not really baby Yoda

Flynn: is that considered a spoiler cause Carrie's still on season 1

Flynn: and idk if i should tell her

Reggie: Oh yeah I wouldn’t tell her

Flynn: okay i won’t

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> somebody bully me to call my doctor


	70. Chapter 70

**_10:34 am_ **

**CLONE WARS**

Carlos: random question do you like the dark side or the light side better

Julie: Light side lol 

Reggie: idk man

Reggie: have you seen the fan art of obi wan in the dark side???

Julie: yeah 

Reggie: he is just beautiful

Carlos: doesn’t answer my question

Reggie: light side

Carlos: okay sick

Carlos: Charlie likes the dark side

Julie: Ah nice, yeah I’m more of a fan of the light side 🤷♀️

**_5:54 am_ **

**CARRIE <<<ALEX**

Carrie: what harry potter house are you in?

Carrie: i’m slytherin 

Alex: I’m a raven claw 

Alex: Idk why it put a space between it 

Carrie: you’re the first raven claw ik

Alex: Solid

Carrie: everyone ik is a hufflepuff 

Carrie: except for Luke, Julie, Flynn and Willie

Alex: Really? I know a lot more gryffindors I feel like 

Alex: and isn’t Kay a ravenclaw too? 

Carrie: oh you right

Carrie: I think Ace is a Slytherin

Alex: idk man

Carrie: dang i need to watch more of the movies too

Alex: i’ve only seen the first three

Carrie: I’ve seen them too many times it’s a problem 

Alex: i literally only started watching them cause i like emma watson

Carrie: Mood 

Carrie: But I’ve been a potterhead for years 

Alex: i liked the rides at universal

Carrie: yeah me too

Carrie: movie marathon??

Alex: wouldn’t that take forever??

Carrie: yes but that’s the fun in it

Alex: i guess so

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all really came through with the call your doctor comments in the last one and I did so thanks 
> 
> also can you believe I've written 70 chapters of this thing??? damn man


	71. Chapter 71

**_3:21 pm_ **

**FREEKS AND GEEKS**

Julie: YA’LL 

Julie: DID ANYBODY WATCH THE NEW WANDAVISION EPISODE??

Flynn: YESSS

Carrie: I did

Julie: PLEASE EXPLAIN

Julie: I am so fucking lost

Kayla: omg no spoilers!!

Willie: that shit was mad crazy

Reggie: for real

Ace: I just finished the first episode

Julie: i’m not gonna spoil it i just wanna know who watched so i can bug them about it

Ace: understandable 

Alex: i have not watched any yet

Alex: but I plan to

Luke: you’re gonna make me watch them aren’t you?

Alex: of course

Nick: you gotta keep up my man

Luke: dear god

Willie: you like that stuff too 

Willie: admit it

Luke: I mean, it’s not my favorite but sure

Luke: I don’t like it like Jules does

Carrie: oh Julie I’ll call you and we can talk about it 

Julie: OK

**_1:32 am_ **

**JULIE AND HER PHANTOMS**

Reggie: i have a question 

Reggie: everyone knows the voice in their head right

Reggie: can anyone make it other people’s voices?

Reggie: if that makes sense

Julie: When you read stuff sometimes

Reggie: because i’m thinking on john mulaney's voice and i’m not reading anything i’m just thinking and somehow i turned my subconscious into him 

Luke: I don't really think of it with a voice just words idk but if im conscious of kt i can 

Reggie: no i hear things when i think 

Julie: I can do that sometimes if I start to think something and I’m like oh it sounds like something that the person might say

Alex: I hear it i just don't think about the what it sounds like

Reggie: because at like 2am last night i was just trying to think of all the people i could make my subconscious voice sound like and i guess it stuck bc this morning i was brushing my teeth and a pimple started bleeding and i like heard John Mulaney say “shit my pimples bleeding again” but it was just me thinking that my pimple was bleeding

Julie: interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all if anybody watches Wandavision please discuss w/me bc I am so lost and have so many questions 
> 
> should I know what's going on??


	72. Chapter 72

**_3:23 am_ **

**JULIE AND THE PHANTOMS +1**

Alex: Why do I do this to myself. I knew watching the movie was gonna make me cry and I watched it anyway and now I can’t stop crying send help 

Luke: It is really good movie tho 

Alex: ITS SO GOOD

Alex: But it hurts

Flynn: ALEX AW

Alex: I’m in pain

Julie: oh god

Reggie: i’m coming to cuddle you and make you turn that thing off 

Alex: bless you

Reggie: yeah, yeah

**_6:10 pm_ **

**FREEKS AND GEEKS**

Julie: hi when did the marvel fandom just assume thor was obsessed with pop tarts??? 

Julie: bc I don’t think I’ve seen him eat a single one

Flynn: right

Willie: yeah fr

Willie: it’s such an odd assumption

Julie: I was like trying to think if he did in the cafe when he first comes to earth but he drinks something and breaks the mug right??

Flynn: yeah

Carrie: no, you’re right Jules

Carrie: I don’t think I’ve seen it either

Nick: that’s a little sus

Reggie: indeed

Luke: nerd

Julie: i know

Julie: that’s not an insult

Kayla: she takes that as a compliment

Kayla: keep up Luke

Nick: damn 

Reggie: kayla did not come to play today

Ace: that’s my girl

Luke: well ouch

Carrie: you’ll live

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone please give me an example of when he eats a pop-tart bc I don't think I've ever seen him eat one


	73. Chapter 73

**_8:02 am_ **

**CLONE WARS**

Carlos: I started something called the promised neverland today

Carlos: what the fuck kind of messed up shit is that

Julie: Carlos!!

Reggie: dude… 

Carlos: what? 

Carlos: you’re just as bad

Julie: touché

Reggie: i started that like a month ago and could never finish it cause it freaked me out

Carlos: oh no

Julie: i don’t think i’ve ever seen it

Carlos: welp 

Carlos: wish me luck

**_10:23 am_ **

**CLONE WARS**

Carlos: So I finished it

Carlos: I do not recommend personally

Carlos: it was very strange

Julie: good to know

Reggie: yeah agreed

Carlos: anyway i think it’s time to watch ghostbusters again

Julie: oh jeez

Carlos: you can’t judge me

Carlos: how many times have you seen supernatural? Or Criminal Minds?

Julie: uh

Julie: no comment

Reggie: damn little man

Reggie: didn’t come to play

Carlos: exactly

**_3:29 pm_ **

**ACE <<<KAYLA**

Ace: I really need to stop writing OC’s for things 

Ace: like i have too many

Kayla: OC?

Ace: original characters

Kayla: oh

Kayla: like for what? 

Ace: uh 

Ace: i’m kinda embarrassed to say

Ace: I don’t really share my writing with people idk

Kayla: you don’t have to!!

Ace: no I trust you

Ace: only one other person has really read them and that’s my best friend back home

Kayla: omg Ace

Kayla: these are really cool!

Ace: you think so?

Kayla: yeah!!

Kayla: you write really well!

Ace: thanks

Kayla: I think I like Emma the best 

Ace: why’s that?

Kayla: idk she kinda reminds me of you

Ace: I’m flattered

Ace: but I wrote Tessa to be like me actually

Kayla: oh word? 

Kayla: she doesn’t remind me of you tbh

Ace: really? 

Kayla: yeah

Ace: interesting 

Kayla: how do you come up with so many? 

Ace: some of them are from dreams tbh

Ace: some of them are inspired from real life

Ace: like when we were talking about our descendants characters for instance

Ace: you guys had said I would be like the kid of a villain and I just ran with it

Kayla: that’s really cool

Ace: thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am not an anime person, i saw the promised neverland recommended on tiktok and so i thought i would give it a try
> 
> not my favorite but it was an experience


	74. Chapter 74

**_2:34 pm_ **

**JULIE AND HER PHANTOMS**

Julie: google search how do I tell my friends that I’m in a band with that I wrote a new song today

Julie: and that our "manager" likes it

Reggie: YOU WROTE A NEW SONG??

Alex: ^^^

Luke: omg Jules

Julie: did it work??

Reggie: ma’am

Reggie: drop the song please

Julie: are you guys in class?

Alex: nope

Luke: no

Reggie: I’M OMW TO THE STUDIO RN

Julie: okay lol

Julie: then I will show you when you get here

Luke: we can’t wait

Luke: i know it’ll be perfect

Luke: like always

Alex: BARF

Luke: shut your fucking mouth

Reggie: oh damn

Julie: omg

Alex: oh

Luke: wait alex don’t freak out

Luke: i was just kidding around

Alex: i’m okay

Luke: is he? 

Julie: Yeah he’s good

Reggie: ^^^

Luke: okay good

Luke: i was kidding

Alex: i know

Julie: get here faster babe

Luke: i’m here 

Julie: good

Julie: let’s get this show on the road

Alex: cell phones on silent and shut your fucking mouths

Reggie: the show is about to begin

Luke: amen

**_5:12 pm_ **

**JULIE AND HER PHANTOMS**

Julie: hi

Reggie: hi?

Luke: yo?

Alex: What’s up? 

Julie: I finished my exam early and the professor let me just leave

Julie: so I was wondering what everyone was up to 

Reggie: oh sick

Reggie: I am still in class

Alex: I’m going to pick up Willie, do you want us to get you something?

Julie: nah, you don’t have to do that

Luke: Flynn, carrie and I are trying to make this rice Krispy thing without Rice Krispies idk if that’s how you even spell it

Luke: they saw it on tiktok

Alex: Like with different cereal?

Luke: Yeah 

Reggie: Ive had that before its pretty funky 

Reggie: In a good way

Julie: cinnamon toast crunch is amazing 

Alex: omg now I’m craving cinnamon toast crunch

Julie: i’ll bring you some 

Alex: will you??

Julie: yep

Alex: A godsend you are

Reggie: okay yoda

Julie: yayyyyy for everyone 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish they would come out with new songs i think I'd cry


	75. Chapter 75

**_4:56 pm_ **

**JULIE AND THE PHANTOMS +1**

Flynn: Why has Julie been playing Wildest Dreams on repeat for like three hours? 

Flynn: but not the taylor swift one? 

Flynn: It’s instrumental

Luke: lol what? 

Reggie: oh 

Reggie: yeah that might’ve been my fault

Alex: what did you do to her? 

Reggie: Willie, Nick and I were watching Bridgerton

Alex: oh no

Flynn: what’s wrong with that? 

Reggie: well, she was started watching it with us

Reggie: and now she’s doing that

Flynn: i’m gonna take a wild guess and say that the song is in the show

Alex: you would be correct

Luke: if it makes you feel any better, Carrie has been forcing Kayla and Ace to listen to classical all afternoon

Alex: don’t diss classical like that

Alex: sometimes it slaps

Flynn: yeah 

Luke: okay I surrender

Reggie: also I think she emotionally relates to that song

Alex: carrie??

Luke: ^^

Flynn: No, Julie

Flynn: he’s talking about Julie

Luke: oh

Alex: oh

Reggie: thank you Flynn

Flynn: i got you

Luke: wait, why? 

Flynn: take one guess

Alex: Luke

Reggie: Luke

Flynn: Luke

Luke: wait, me??

Reggie: oh dear god

Luke: OHH

Alex: i swtg sometimes you amaze me with the speed of your brain

Luke: HEY

Flynn: you’re one to talk about the speed of your brain

Reggie: touche

Flynn: gtg 

Flynn: Julie’s attempting to play it again

Reggie: bye!

**_9:32 am_ **

**BOSS ASS BITCH**

Julie: y’all I just found sheet music for the smile of a child

Carrie: for the what now??

Flynn: ^^

Kayla: it’s the song that Reid plays with the kid in criminal minds

Julie: winner winner chicken dinner

Flynn: oh

Carrie: i’ve never liked that saying

Flynn: why not? 

Kayla: what’s wrong with it? 

Carrie: Nothing’s wrong with it

Julie: then what’s up? 

Carrie: idk something about it rubs me the wrong way

Flynn: alright babe

Kayla: you do you boo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I watched Bridgerton right and it was okay
> 
> I didn't like the first two episodes and I really didn't like Antony either (sorry if you did lol) but I liked the last couple of episodes
> 
> I also figured out who Lady Whistledown was like in the fourth episode idk how tho and also Eloise is definitely a lesbian


	76. Chapter 76

**_1:23 pm_ **

**SUNSET SWERVE**

Alex: omg you know what I just remembered??

Luke: what? 

Alex: you and Reggie are technically engaged

Reggie: wait what? 

Alex: yeah, remember? 

Luke: no

Alex: that PE teacher in like freshman year told me gay people never receive marital bliss and die alone? 

Alex: you proposed to Reggie in front of the whole class to piss him off

Alex: you never technically broke up

Reggie: i think I still have that ring

Luke: omg 

Luke: should we break the news to Julie and Nick??

Alex: omg no

Luke: i’m gonna do it

Alex: if she plays drivers license for real this time I’m blaming you

Reggie: worth it

**_1:34 pm_ **

**REGGIE <<<LUKE, NICK, JULIE**

Reggie: luke and I got engaged in freshman year and forgot about it

Julie: wait what? 

Luke: yeah

Nick: I-

Reggie: i’m pretty sure I still have that ring somewhere

Julie: freshman year of highschool???

Luke: yeah

Nick: dude

Nick: is that even legal?

Reggie: what do you mean??

Julie: i mean can you even get married in highschool?

Luke: we didn’t get married

Reggie: Just engaged

Julie: oh

Nick: ngl i’m kinda curious as to why

Nick: I know you and Alex were ex’s for like a month, Luke

Luke: how do you know that? 

Nick: Willie

Nick: don’t ask

Reggie: okayyy

Julie: yeah wait

Julie: i wanna know why

Reggie: oh hold on 

Reggie: I’ll let alex tell it

Julie: Alex??

Luke: yeah 

**REGGIE ADDED ALEX TO THE CHAT**

Reggie: tell the story

Alex: what story? 

Luke: why Reggie and I are technically engaged

Alex: oh 

Alex: there was a PE teacher in like freshman year that told me gay people never receive marital bliss and die alone

Alex: Luke proposed to Reggie in front of the whole class to piss him off

Alex: they never technically broke up

Julie: oh damn

Nick: does that make us homewreckers?

Julie: no

Luke: we never actually got married

Reggie: we were never interested in each other like that

Luke: ^^

Alex: thank god for that

Nick: Lol why??

Alex: because if Reggie had to go through the akward after-breakup stage between me and Luke

Alex: so would I 

Alex: and I don’t think i could handle that

Julie: oh

Reggie: luke my man

Reggie: I really don’t wanna marry you so we gotta call this off

Luke: ditto

Julie: nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this on instagram and I just needed to write it out 
> 
> hope you enjoy! 
> 
> And stream Julie and the Phantoms all day!!
> 
> *** for the inspiration that’s not my own ideas: stuff I found on instagram mostly comes from jatpcontent on instagram


	77. Chapter 77

**_10:34 pm_ **

**JULIE <<<KAYLA**

Julie: KAYLA

Kayla: what???

Julie: PLEASE DO THE RASPUTIN TREND WITH ME

Kayla: OMG YES

Julie: ok ok i’m coming rn

Kayla: ok!!!

Kayla: be careful it's late and dark

Julie: I will 

Julie: Carrie can do it too if she wants

Kayla: carrie and Flynn are out rn 

Julie: ooh 

Julie: spicy

Kayla: omg nooo

Julie: ANYWAY

Kayla: willie’s here with me currently

Julie: omg tell him I learned a new braid if he wants me to try it

Kayla: He does!!

Julie: sick okay let me in 

Julie: i’m here

**_8:34 am_ **

**BOSS ASS BITCH**

Carrie: who’s playing that??

Flynn: playing what??

Carrie: that song… it’s the italian one

Carrie: know what I’m talking about??

Julie: oh sorry

Julie: is it bothering you??

Flynn: nope

Flynn: wait which one??

Kayla: uh bella ciao

Carrie: no I was just wondering

Kayla: julie’s trying to teach me 

Julie: I hope it’s easy-ish

Kayla: well I mean I knew the basics so

Flynn: why that song

Julie: because I wanna learn it too

Julie: and I’m trying to branch out and play songs I normally wouldn't

Carrie: it sounded good

Julie: thanks, Kayla was playing the bass clef part

Julie: i was playing treble clef

Julie: then once she gets that, we're gonna switch

Flynn: sick

Flynn: if I understood what that meant

Carrie: don’t you play the trumpet??

Flynn: not very well

Julie: omg

Julie: [insert pic here]

Kayla: that’s the treble clef Flynn

Flynn: oh

Flynn: I did know that 

Carrie: congrats

Flynn: thanks babe

Kayla: alright peace we’re gonna try again

Julie: yup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this show made me want to play the piano again and bella ciao was the first song that I played after not playing for a couple years


	78. Chapter 78

**_10:32 am_ **

**JULIE <3<<<LUKE<3**

Julie<3: the fact that some people can’t respect other people’s boundaries is appalling 

Luke<3: wait what? 

Luke<3: what happened? 

Julie<3: some kids in Carlos’s english class were harassing him to get him to like get us to sign something for them or something like that

Julie<3: they showed up at our house

Julie<3: Carlos was freaked 

Luke<3: that’s awful

Luke<3: they should know better

Julie<3: I know

Julie<3: i just spent an hour on the phone with him trying to calm him down

Luke<3: is he okay? 

Julie<3: yeah

Julie<3: he’s at Charlie’s house at the moment

Luke<3: does your dad know? 

Julie<3: yeah Charlie’s dad is talking with him and my aunt at the moment

Julie<3: but like he’s just a kid

Luke<3: he doesn’t deserve that 

Luke<3: that’s horrible

Julie<3: yeah

Luke<3: i didn’t even think we were that big to even have that happen

Julie<3: apparently so

Luke<3: i’m so sorry Jules

Julie<3: it’s fine

Luke<3: you want a hug??

Julie<3: yes please

Luke<3: ok coming 

Julie<3: thank you

**_8:45 pm_ **

**KAYLA <<<ACE**

Kayla: how many times is acceptable to watch Alice in Wonderland??

Kayla: because I’ve watched all three versions two days in a row and last night i had a dream about it

Ace: dude… 

Kayla: idek 

Kayla: i just woke up one day with an intense urge to watch them

Ace: maybe your subconscious is trying to tell you to wake up like alice's was

Kayla: from what???

Kayla: that’s kinda terrifying 

Ace: idk man it’s your head

Kayla: I don’t understand it either

Ace: wanna come watch the Dragon Prince with me??

Kayla: omg yes

Kayla: I need to know what happens 

Ace: okay

Ace: I didn’t watch any without you

Kayla: aw thanks

Ace: yeah

Kayla: how many episodes do we have left??

Ace: uh, two 

Kayla: oh damn

Kayla: we watched that quick

Ace: yup

Kayla: open up i’m here

Ace: coming 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the fact that those girls didn't respect Owen's privacy is honestly disgusting. He's still a human being and the way that some of the fans are treating them is just awful. 
> 
> please be decent human beings 
> 
> that's all


	79. Chapter 79

**_4:23 pm_ **

**JULIE AND HER PHANTOMS**

Julie: reg? 

Julie: where are you? 

Reggie: studio

Julie: okay

Julie: hold on 

Reggie: what’s up? 

Julie: nothing much

Julie: Flynn, Carrie, Ace, Kayla and I went thrift shopping and I saw a jacket and it made me think of you

Reggie: oh 

Alex: i think you broke him

Luke: dude… 

Reggie: i don’t know how to process nice things 

Reggie: i mean… 

Reggie: thank you

Julie: omg you’re adorable

Julie: you’re welcome

**_12:32 pm_ **

**SUNSET SWERVE**

Alex: soo

Alex: you guys know how I had a doctor’s appointment today??

Luke: right??

Reggie: what did you do??

Alex: I drove to the wrong location and then panic drove to the other location

Luke: oh no

Reggie: did you get there?

Alex: oh yeah it was fine

Alex: they still took me in 

Alex: i just thought it was funny

Reggie: you had a panic attack didn’t you?

Alex: oh yeah

Alex: the whole way there

Luke: dude!

Luke: you know you’re not supposed to drive like that!

Alex: it was fine!

Luke: next time please call someone 

Reggie: or take someone with you

Alex: sure

Alex: thanks guys

Luke: of course dude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the doctor thing actually happened to me but it ended up completely fine


	80. Chapter 80

**_11:23 am_ **

**FLYNN <<<CARRIE**

Flynn: winnie the pooh makes me so soft

Flynn: like it just reminds me of my childhood and how happy and carefree I was

Carrie: aw babe

Carrie: you’re the piglet to my pooh

Carrie: my hunny

Flynn: CARRIE

Flynn: I’M CRYING

Carrie: actually??

Flynn: no but really damn close

Carrie: what?

Carrie: why????

Flynn: idk

Flynn: that just tipped me over

Carrie: i’m coming

Carrie: and we’re gonna get you some ice cream and watch a movie

Flynn: can we watch winnie the pooh?

Carrie: sure thing

Carrie: if you want

Flynn: i love you

Flynn: so much

Carrie: i love you too

**_3:45 pm_ **

**NICK <<<REGGIE**

Nick: hey, Reg?

Reggie: what’s up, my love?

Nick: aw you’re making me blush

Reggie: I live to serve

Reggie: ;)

Nick: are you busy??

Reggie: nope

Reggie: why??

Nick: sick where are you??

Nick: i’m picking you up

Reggie: the studio

Nick: k coming

Reggie: why??

Nick: i feel like I haven’t seen you in a while and I miss you

Reggie: aw

Reggie: i love you

Nick: I love you too

Nick: now come outside

Reggie: !!!

Reggie: coming!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all are not ready for the fluff I have written


	81. Chapter 81

**_5:23 pm_ **

**WILLIE <<< CARRIE**

Willie: Hey, cher?

Carrie: Skaterboy??

Willie: are you busy?

Carrie: nope what’s up?

Willie: soo

Willie: Alex and I’s anniversary is coming up 

Willie: and I wanna learn a dance for him

Willie: will you help me?

Carrie: OMG 

Carrie: THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER

Willie: is that a yes?

Carrie: of course it’s a yes!!

Willie: kay can help too

Carrie: yeah she’s gonna have to 

Carrie: she’s like half my brain regarding this stuff

Willie: okay

Willie: thanks Carrie

Carrie: of course Wills

Carrie: Alex is one of my best friends

Carrie: and so are you

Willie: I think that’s the nicest you’ve ever been to me

Carrie: shut your mouth

Willie: and she’s back

Carrie: when are you free?

Willie: i was thinking this weekend we practice?

Carrie: that’s not a lot of time to figure something out

Willie: it doesn’t have to be hard

Willie: just enough to make Alex happy 

Carrie: yeah 

Carrie: we’ll get on it 

Willie: thank you cher

Carrie: yeah, yeah

Willie: I’ll bring you starburst as a thank you

Carrie: omg the pink ones??

Willie: all of the pink ones

Carrie: you’re the best!

Willie: no you are, seriously, thank you

Carrie: you’re making me blush

**_1:23 pm_ **

**HOTDOG <<<SKATERBOY**

Hotdog: [smile.jpg]

Hotdog: look at what Flynn just sent me

Skaterboy: omg

Skaterboy: when is that from??

Hotdog: our last gig

Hotdog: you came up after it and just hugged the shit out of me

Skaterboy: I was just so proud of you!

Hotdog: aw 

Skaterboy: you always get so worried you’ll mess up and you kill it each time

Skaterboy: i just wanted you to know how much I love you

Hotdog: WILLIE

Skaterboy: what??

Hotdog: YOU’RE GONNA MAKE ME FEEL THINGS 

Skaterboy: don’t I already?

Hotdog: okay point 

Hotdog: but I don’t need to cry today

Skaterboy: i just like telling you I love you

Skaterboy: because I do

Skaterboy: a lot

Hotdog: i love you too

Hotdog: that much should be evident

Skaterboy: it is

Skaterboy: but Iike hearing you say it

Hotdog: julie’s making fun of me for being a sap

Skaterboy: you are a sap

Hotdog: so are you

Skaterboy: I am not denying it

Hotdog: okay 

Skaterboy: i have to go but I love you, be safe and i’ll see you later

Hotdog: I love you too

Hotdog: bye

Skaterboy: bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is now the longest story I have ever written wow


	82. Chapter 82

**_5:32 pm_ **

**KAYLA <<< REGGIE**

Kayla: hey, reg?

Reggie: yeah, what’s up?

Kayla: soo like what kind of clothes does Alex like Willie in??

Reggie: why don’t you ask Alex??

Kayla: willie’s trying to surprise him

Kayla: I would’ve asked Luke but I feel like that’s weird idk

Reggie: i’ve got a free period

Reggie: want to take a walk and talk it out??

Kayla: omg yes

Kayla: can we stop at the beach??

Reggie: you know it

Reggie: you want a coffee?

Kayla: yeah sure

Reggie: medium, cream, two splenda?

Kayla: you know it!

Reggie: alright see you soon

Kayla: kk

**_7:12 pm_ **

**DRUMMER BOY <<<JULES**

drummer boy: jules?

jules: what’s up?

drummer boy: so you know how me and Willie’s anniversary is coming up??

jules: right??

drummer boy: do you think you could help me write him a song or something?

jules: ALEX

jules: THAT’S ADORABLE

drummer boy: so you will?

jules: of course I will!!

jules: he’ll love it

drummer boy: I hope so

drummer boy: i’m kinda nervous

drummer boy: i’ve never really loved someone like I love him

jules: I’m sure he feels the same way about you

drummer boy: i hope he does

jules: he does

jules: trust me

drummer boy: okay

drummer boy: lmk when you’re free i’ll show you some of the ideas i’ve had

jules: anytime bubba

drummer boy: ugh I forgot about that nickname

jules: hahah

jules: i’ll stop promise

drummer boy: it’s fine

drummer boy: as long as it’s only you who calls me that cause Reg tried once and it was weird coming from him

jules: omg

jules: you like it???

drummer boy: only when it’s you

jules: aw I feel special

drummer boy: you are Jules

drummer boy: you’re my sister

drummer boy: and I love you

jules: i love you too

jules: meet me after class and we can get started??

drummer boy: sure

drummer boy: want me to stop for food?

jules: nah

jules: dad’s dropping off something from my tia

drummer boy: oh sweet

jules: yeah

drummer boy: kk see you soon

jules: yeah bye 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alex and Julie's friendship is something that can be so personal


	83. Chapter 83

**_11:23 am_ **

**FLYNN <<<JULIE, REGGIE**

Flynn: I just wanna say…

Flynn: Julie in a suit

Flynn: thank you

Reggie: dear god you’d kill Luke

Reggie: wait…

Reggie: are you in a suit?

Reggie: DO YOU HAVE PICTURES??

Flynn: Reg, relax

Julie: i’m not in a suit

Flynn: not yet

Flynn: but I was thinking about it

Reggie: are you gonna wear a suit??

Julie: perhaps

Reggie: pics when it happens

Flynn: you already know

Flynn: gotta keep the fans happy

Julie: plus I want Luke to grovel at my feet

Reggie: omg why

Julie: idk he’s just been making me annoyed as of late

Julie: I think mother nature’s calling you know?

Flynn: gotcha girl

Reggie: oh

Reggie: reasonable

Julie: so, yeah

Julie: we’ll let you know when I get a suit

**_6:54 PM_ **

**JULIE <<<REGGIE, FLYNN**

Julie: so I bought the suit

Reggie: OMG

Flynn: she looks killer

Reggie: PICS!!

Flynn: hold on

**6:58 PM**

**JULIE AND THE PHANTOMS +1**

Flynn: [[IMG_6634.jpg](https://www.instagram.com/p/CJHl6Pfhj05/?hl=en)]

Luke: THAT’S MY BABY

Luke: LOOK AT YOU

Julie: you’re damn right it is

Alex: killing it girl

Alex: for real

Reggie: LOOK AT YOU

Reggie: A QUEEN

Flynn: right???

Alex: pop off queen

Alex: slaying the game girl

Flynn: a vision

Julie: so uh

Julie: i might buy it

Luke: please do

Luke: like

Luke: right now

Luke: my brain is melting

Luke: you look so good

Alex: okay

Alex: chill out

Flynn: i knew it would kill you

Reggie: i’m not even dating her and it killed me

Alex: oh facts

Julie: YOU GUYS

Julie: YOU’RE TOO KIND

Flynn: own it girl

Julie: I LOVE YOU GUYS

Luke: killing it baby

Julie: :))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> So, uh, it's been a hot minute
> 
> I have stuff written for Valentine's day and I was trying to space it out so I could put it out closer to then which is why I haven't written in a little bit but enjoy! 
> 
> Also queen Madison Reyes in a suit?? God tier


	84. Chapter 84

**_4:53 pm_ **

**FREEKS AND GEEKS**

Reggie: you are not alone if there are trees

Luke: i can’t tell if that’s supposed to be a piece of encouragement or an ominous warning

Reggie: that’s entirely up to the trees

Alex: what kinda trees are you hanging around???

Willie: Reg… 

Nick: are you in a forest???

Reggie: nope

Reggie: wait… 

Reggie: yup

Nick: WHY

Julie: we’re hiking!

Kayla: reggie wanted to see some nature

Julie: and I found the cutest family of rabbits on the trails yesterday

Julie: so

Julie: HIKE

Reggie: YUP

Ace: you couldn’t have announced that like normal people??

Carrie: have you met them??

Flynn: Ace… none of us are normal

Alex: ^^^

Ace: touche

Kayla: LOOK

Kayla: [rabbits.jpg]

Carrie: aw!

Willie: that’s so cute

Julie: reggie made friends with the birds

Nick: what???

Julie: [reggieandbirds.jpg]

Luke: dear god

Alex: don’t get killed

Flynn: or lost

Kayla: it’s fine

Julie: my dad and I hike up here all the time

Ace: just be safe

Kayla: we will!!

**_10:34 am_ **

**WILLIE <<<NICK**

Willie: yo

Nick: what’s up?

Willie: are you busy??

Nick: nope 

Nick: why?

Willie: nothing

Willie: i’m bored

Willie: come entertain me

Nick: you want me to entertain you??

Willie: isn’t that what I just said??

Nick: uh sure I guess

Willie: why do you sound so hesitant??

Nick: idk I just assumed you would ask Alex or like Carrie or something

Willie: oh

Willie: idk I feel like we don’t hang out just you and I a lot

Willie: and we have a lot in common

Willie: and I wanted to hang with you

Nick: oh

Willie: sorry?

Nick: don’t be sorry!!

Nick: i’m glad you asked!!

Willie: okay

Nick: i’ll be over in ten

Willie: sick

**_5:12 pm_ **

**JULIE <<<CARRIE**

Julie: hey, are you okay??

Carrie: yeah 

Carrie: why?

Julie: this is the third day in a row you’ve fallen asleep on the couch in the studio

Julie: I just wanted to make sure

Carrie: I’m fine

Carrie: i’m just super tired

Julie: did you talk to your therapist about that?

Carrie: she said it’s just because I’m stressed

Carrie: and that I’m working myself too hard so I’m more exhausted

Julie: oh

Julie: are you sleeping through the night?

Carrie: meh

Carrie: i take my melatonin at night but it’s not helping as much anymore

Julie: can your doctor do anything about it?

Carrie: idk

Carrie: i’m seeing them on Tuesday

Julie: you should ask

Carrie: yeah I will

Carrie: thanks Jules

Julie: yeah

Julie: I care about you

Julie: and I love you

Carrie: i care about you too

Carrie: and I love you 

Julie: :)


	85. Chapter 85

**_10:54 am_ **

**DAD <<<JULIE**

Dad: your tia made more food

Dad: can I please come give it to you?

Julie: DAD

Dad: what?

Julie: you can’t just give away all of tia’s food

Dad: uh

Dad: I am the adult I can do what I want

Julie: omg who taught you that

Dad: Carlos

Julie: figures

Julie: but yes I would like some 

Dad: awesome 

Dad: I already gave it to the boys in the studio

Julie: Did you tell them to save me some???

Dad: Alex promised he would

Julie: a godsend

Dad: enjoy it kiddo

Julie: love you!

Dad: love you too!

**_5:23 pm_ **

**SUNSET SWERVE**

Luke: hey just a heads up, Julie anxiety cleaned the whole studio

Alex: oh no

Reggie: she did??

Luke: she didn’t touch your stuff don’t worry

Luke: she said, and I quote, “If I touch Alex or Reggie’s stuff, Alex will have a panic attack and Reggie will not be able to function until he knows where it all is.” 

Alex: aw she loves us

Reggie: a vip

Reggie: a queen

Luke: I couldn’t help but laugh and she just full on glared at me and said don’t laugh Lucas

Luke: that’s not even my name

Alex: she picked that up from us didn’t she??

Reggie: i don’t know what you’re talking about alexander

Luke: Reginald has a point

Alex: dear god

Alex: wait, why did she anxiety clean again?

Luke: oh she had a paper due and it was stressing her out

Reggie: did you sit with her?

Alex: yeah??

Luke: yup

Luke: and gave her pep talks 

Reggie: good

Alex: yeah we need her functional

Luke: she’s napping rn but I’ll tell her when she wakes up

Alex: sounds good dude

**_8:23 pm_ **

**EMOTIONAL SUPPORT**

Willie: have any of you seen my hoodie?

Carrie: which one?

Willie: the blue one?

Kayla: uh nope 

Kayla: sorry dude

Nick: I can’t find mine either

Willie: the matching one?

Nick: yeah

Luke: you guys have matching hoodies?

Willie: yup

Julie: i think it’s cute

Flynn: and they’re missing? 

Nick: also yes

Julie: i think I know where they are

Flynn: same here

Carrie: OH

Carrie: yeah

Reggie: oh I took it 

Reggie: it smells like you

Reggie: and it’s comfortable

Willie: does that mean Alex has mine?

Alex: no comment

Willie: so.. yes

Alex: yes

Carrie: nice


	86. Chapter 86

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for @whatisreggieshortfor bc it was their idea and it was absolutely adorable so I took it and ran

**_11:23 am_ **

**SKATERBOY <<<HOTDOG**

Skaterboy: Alex can I please have my hoodie back?

Hotdog: no

Skaterboy: please?

Skaterboy: otherwise I’m just gonna show up in a crop top and a skirt to fuck with you

Hotdog: I’LL GIVE IT BACK GODDAMN

Skaterboy: thank you baby

Hotdog: devil 

Hotdog: i swear

Skaterboy: It’s just nice to have something with Nick, okay? 

Hotdog: yeah I know

Hotdog: i know you want to get closer with him so it’s cute and I like it

Hotdog: but it’s big on me and smells like you

Skaterboy: it’s why I steal your pink one all the time

Skaterboy: but I give it back

Hotdog: ugh

Skaterboy: you gonna give it back?

Hotdog: not yet

**_11:45 am_ **

**NICK <<<REGGIE**

Nick: reggie? 

Nick: baby? 

Nick: the Han to my Leia? 

Reggie I’M GONNA CRY IF YOU KEEP THAT UP

Nick: omg 

Nick: sorry

Nick: I just wanted to know if I could have my hoodie back?

Reggie: HA

Reggie: NO

Nick: damn

Nick: maybe I should keep going?

Reggie: YOU’RE NOT GONNA BREAK ME

Nick: i can damn well try

Reggie: 😮

**_12:34 pm_ **

**WILLIE <<<NICK**

Willie: So

Willie: clearly we need to buy another sweatshirt

Nick: clearly

Willie: because we’re never getting those hoodies back

Nick: Reg threw it at me two minutes ago because it "didn’t smell like you anymore”

Nick: should we just buy them a pair??

Willie: I mean, I can just tack it on to Alex’s anniversary gift

Nick: omg yeah

Nick: you’re dancing for him, right??

Willie: yeah

Willie: how’d you know that?

Nick: Carrie tells me everything and Kayla’s my sister

Willie: right

Nick: be here in five?

Willie: yup

Nick: sick

**_5:23 pm_ **

**SOLO <<<SKYWALKER**

Solo: hey

Skywalker: what’s up?

Solo: everybody’s out rn 

Solo: soooo 

Solo: we’re watching disney movies

Solo: I’ve got popcorn

Skywalker: did you get sour patch kids?

Solo: of course I did

Skywalker: i love you

Solo: you’re my sister, Jules

Solo: gotta keep you happy

Skywalker: tangled first?

Solo: fuck yeah

Skywalker: great 

Skywalker: Reg?

Solo: yeah?

Skywalker: thank you

Solo: of course Julie

Skywalker: the han to my chewie

Skywalker: get here soon

Solo: first of all don’t make my cry

Solo: secondly omw

**_9:15 am_ **

**JULIE <<<WILLIE**

Julie: willie?

Julie: willie

Julie: willie

Willie: omg what??

Julie: can you teach me how to skate??

Willie: really?

Julie: yeah

Julie: i’ve been meaning to ask for a while now

Willie: how come you wanna learn?

Willie: not that I don’t want to teach you

Julie: I get it

Julie: I just do idk

Julie: Carlos loves going and I can never skate with him cause I don’t know how

Willie: omg

Willie: you are the best big sister, Jules

Julie: thanks

Willie: does he know you’re learning?

Julie: no

Julie: but I also wanna spend time with you

Julie: and you love to skate so I figured why not ask you

Willie: AW

Willie: of course I will

Julie: thanks Wills

Willie: anytime Julie-bean

**_8:03 pm_ **

**WILLIE <<<ALEX, REGGIE, NICK**

Willie: okay listen

Willie: since you’re being butt-heads

Alex: butt-heads?

Nick: shh

Reggie: okay??

Willie: we bought you two a pair

Reggie: a pair? 

Nick: of hoodies

Nick: you both get one and we can swap or whatever

Alex: is that why you started clearing out that closet in your apartment? 

Willie: uh yeah

Reggie: wait what? 

Nick: we’re gonna put all of the hoodies in that closet and y’all can just take what you want out of there

Reggie: ooh

Reggie: cute

Alex: I love you guys you know? 

Willie: love you too, hotdog

Nick: who are you and what have you done with Alex? 

Reggie: thanks dude but maybe go nap

Alex: yeah good idea Reg

Reggie: np!

**_10:23 pm_ **

**EMOTIONAL SUPPORT**

Nick: okay did everybody put one piece of clothing in the closet? 

Kayla: i did not yet

Carrie: yes

Flynn: yup

Luke: yup, you?

Nick: willie and I put stuff in already

Alex: yes

Julie: yessir

Reggie: indeed I have

Willie: awesome

Julie: i’m so excited

Julie: you have no idea

Luke: who came up with that idea? 

Nick: willie

Nick: because Reg and Alex stole our hoodies

Kayla: we are ✨that✨ friend group

Carrie: yes we are

Flynn: and we stan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this!! 
> 
> And I hope you like the valentine's day fluff I put out tomorrow


	87. chapter 87

**_10:23 am_ **

**KAYLA <<<NICK**

Kayla: dude 

Nick: ???

Kayla: I AM SO IN LOVE

Nick: that’s wonderful Kay

Kayla: HOW DO I TELL ACE THAT I LOVE THEM SO MUCH THAT I LITERALLY MELT WHEN THEY WALK INTO THE ROOM

Nick: idk man

Nick: it’s why I don’t write songs

Kayla: ugh

Kayla: I just want them to feel appreciated

Nick: i’m sure they do

Nick: everyday

Kayla: I hate that Valentine’s day is the one day where we’re supposed to romance the shit out of our partners

Kayla: I NEED ACE TO KNOW I LOVE THEM ALL DAY EVERY DAY

Nick: first of all, I’m so so so sure that they know

Nick: secondly, you know you don’t have to go all out for Valentine’s day

Kayla: i know 

Kayla: it’s just my first one where I have someone to celebrate with

Nick: well, Reg and I are just going to dinner

Kayla: cute

Nick: so do something Ace likes??

Kayla: OH

Kayla: I’VE GOT AN IDEA

Nick: atta girl

Kayla: you’re the best!

Nick: <3

Kayla: <3

**_10:56 am_ **

**BOSS ASS BITCH**

Kayla: hi

Kayla: are you guys free???

Flynn: uh I think so

Carrie: yup

Julie: yeah

Kayla: sick we’re going to the craft store

Julie: uh okay???

Carrie: why??

Flynn: ^^

Kayla: remember when I met Ace they gave me a hat that they made??

Julie: right

Kayla: so we’re gonna go buy some yarn 

Kayla: and I’m gonna make them something back, most likely a hat

Kayla: and give it to them later today

Kayla: you can make whatever you want 

Flynn: aw cute

Carrie: brilliant idea

Julie: y’all are adorable

Julie: my parents

Julie: adopt me please

Kayla: omg Jules

Julie: too much??

Kayla: entertaining 

Julie: perfect

Julie: tis what I strive for 

Flynn: when are we going?

Carrie: ^^^

Kayla: anytime y’all are free

Kayla: i was thinking one??

Julie: works for me

Julie: i need new markers anyway

Julie: plus some new material for our next gig

Flynn: fine by me

Carrie: all good

Kayla: awesome!!

**_1:04 pm_ **

**SUNSET SWERVE**

Luke: hey

Luke: hey

Luke: hey

Alex: what???

Reggie: what’s up dude?

Luke: do you guys wanna come on an errand with me??

Luke: i’m picking up Julie’s valentine’s day gift but I don’t wanna do it alone

Alex: uh sure

Alex: what did you get her??

Luke: you’ll see

Reggie: ooh 

Reggie: i wanna come

Luke: awesome

Alex: do you guys think willie’s gonna be upset cause his isn’t tangible??

Reggie: no!!

Reggie: he’s gonna love it ‘lex

Reggie: promise

Luke: wait isn’t that for your anniversary?

Alex: thanks reg

Alex: and it is

Alex: but it’s also for valentine’s day bc our anniversary is two days after it

Luke: ah gotcha

Luke: reg, are you doing something for Nick??

Reggie: oh yeah

Reggie: the first part is just dinner

Reggie: the second part is a surprise and i don’t want anybody to know 

Alex: very hush hush

Luke: indeed 

Reggie: gotta keep it that way otherwise he’ll definitely know before hand

Luke: you are right

Alex: that is valid

**_3:12 pm_ **

**BOSS ASS BITCH**

Kayla: guys look

Kayla: [hat.jpg]

Kayla: I’m almost done

Julie: omg Kay!!

Julie: it looks awesome!!

Carrie: Ace is gonna love it

Flynn: you should uh make another one

Flynn: i would style the shit out of it

Kayla: omg I would love too

Flynn: OMG YAY

Carrie: I made an appa

Julie: SHUT UP NO YOU DIDN’T

Carrie: I did!!

Carrie: [[appa.jpg](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/85/e6/e9/85e6e9b1b22f57c98b394b9d69589d93.jpg)]

Carrie: isn’t it cute??

Flynn: BABE

Flynn: TALENTED

Kayla: omg I’m so excited

Kayla: they look so good

Carrie: Ace is going to love your hat, Kay

Kayla: yayaya

Kayla: I CAN’T WAIT 

Kayla: i got them this plush too 

Kayla: [dragon-prince-bait-plush-01.jpg](https://www.hypable.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/09/dragon-prince-bait-plush-01.jpg)

Flynn: what is that???

Flynn: it’s so odd

Kayla: it’s bait!!

Carrie: who???

Julie: ^^^

Kayla: ok so Ace and I started the show called the Dragon Prince

Julie: oh I remember you telling me about that

Kayla: yeah cause all the representation is super awesome

Kayla: and bait is one of the main characters’ pets

Kayla: ace loves him

Carrie: interesting

Carrie: what is it?

Kayla: a glow toad

Flynn: oh

Julie: sure

Carrie: a glow toad

Carrie: right

**_4:23 pm_ **

**FREEKS AND GEEKS**

Kayla: i wore reggie’s flannel to class today and five people asked me if we were dating

Kayla: what

Carrie: I didn’t realize people paid attention to the shit we owned

Reggie: lmao did they really? 

Ace: yes

Ace: ngl kinda want to punch them

Kayla: NO PUNCHING ANYONE

Nick: I’ll do it for you

Julie: it’s okay

Julie: Flynn was wearing my shirt and Carrie’s skirt yesterday and someone asked if I broke up with Luke 

Flynn: I can’t love my best friend and my girlfriend at the same time??

Luke: WHO ASKED

Alex: you should’ve said nothing

Julie: yeah i get that now

Willie: i didn’t realize people actually cared that much

Ace: you guys are kinda like famous

Ace: people pay attention when you’ve got that many fans

Carrie: we’re not famous but okay

Flynn: i mean… 

Julie: so like obviously we all wear each other’s clothes until it gets too hard to keep straight, right? 

Alex: oh yeah

Reggie: one hundred percent 

Willie: hell yeah

Carrie: good idea Jules

Kayla: Ace you want in? 

Ace: fuck yeah

Ace: i’ll give you some stuff kay when I pick you up

Kayla: okay!!

Luke: this is great

Nick: everybody’s gonna hate us lmao

Julie: I do not care

Willie: we’re already disasters what’s one more??

Carrie: true

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy valentine's day!!


	88. Chapter 88

**_9:14 pm_ **

**ANXIOUS MESS <<<BALL OF SUNSHINE**

anxious mess: Reg? 

anxious mess: help

ball of sunshine: what’s up?

anxious mess: you know how Luke and I are supposed to be doing this meet thing with you and Julie?

ball of sunshine: right? 

anxious mess: i cannot get in

anxious mess: and Luke can’t figure it out

ball of sunshine: doesn’t it start at 9:20?

anxious mess: Uh

anxious mess: Maybe that’s why it wasn’t working 

ball of sunshine: Omg 😂

anxious mess: love that for me

**_9:20 pm_ **

**ANXIOUS MESS <<< BALL OF SUNSHINE**

anxious mess: Guess what Reg? 

anxious mess: It works now 

anxious mess: So weird

ball of sunshine: Wow 

ball of sunshine: Sherlock Holmes ladies and gentlemen 

anxious mess: Fr

ball of sunshine: 😂

**_11:56 pm_ **

**REGGIE <<<CARRIE**

Reggie: I feel like at some point I saw you were reading Circe or a book about Greek mythology 

Reggie: Is that true

Carrie: Yes how on earth do you know that 

Reggie: I feel like you posted something on your story and I saw it 

Reggie: Or maybe a tiktok

Reggie: I can’t remember 

Carrie: Oh maybe idk 

Reggie: Or maybe IM RIGHT BEHIJD YOU DHSUDHSHSHS

Reggie: just kidding dw

Carrie: Jesus Christ I would have a heart attack 

Reggie: 🤡✋🏻✋🏻✋🏻

Reggie: You have to tell me if it’s good I wanted to read Circe 

Reggie: I was scared it would be boring 

Carrie: I will. I like it so far 

Reggie: Okay yay that’s good

Reggie: I just bought a new Greek type book I am starting it today

Reggie: It’s called lore

Carrie: ooh exciting

**_8:23 am_ **

**ALEX <<<CARRIE**

Alex: I just know you’re internally screaming

Carrie: I’M SO UPSET

Alex: I can tell 

Carrie: i’m literally about to cry

Carrie: his analogy makes no sense!!

Alex: bc he is a boy

Alex he thinks he knows but he doesn't

Carrie: FACTS

Alex: i speak nothing but the truth

Carrie: that is a LIE

Carrie: but okay

Alex: tell me when I have lied to you

Carrie: literally yesterday 

Carrie: you told me that I didn’t have paint on my shirt

Carrie: I HAD PAINT ON MY SHIRT

Alex: I DIDN’T SEE IT

Carrie: oh shit

Alex: what just happened? 

Carrie: idk 

Carrie: that looked like a strong punch

Alex: fr

Carrie: Kane looks pissed

Alex: omg 

**_8:45 am_ **

**JULIE AND HER PHANTOMS**

Alex: y’all

Alex: some girl just sucker punched some kid in me and Carrie's sociology class

Alex: it was the scariest thing

Luke: are you guys okay? 

Alex: we’re fine

Julie: WHAT HAPPENED??

Alex: we don’t know!

Reggie: how’s your anxiety?

Alex: I’m not having a panic attack if that’s what you mean

Alex: but we got let out early

Luke: dude

Luke: that’s crazy

Alex: we were texting and then all of a sudden bam

Alex: it was insane


	89. Chapter 89

**_12:09 pm_ **

**CARRIE <<<< ALEX**

Carrie: okay here’s what I found out

Alex: ???

Carrie: from Claire??

Alex: ????

Carrie: the girl who punched Ryan 

Alex: OHHHH

Carrie: gosh alex keep up

Alex: rude smh

Carrie: anyway

Carrie: apparently he kept making really sexist and disgusting comments to her during the lecture

Carrie: she asked Kane to move seats and Ryan ended up following her

Alex: creeper

Carrie: indeed

Alex: so why’d she punch him?

Carrie: he kept saying the same stuff and leaving his number on her papers and all that shit

Carrie: and eventually he took it too far and she just punched him

Alex: props to her

Carrie: for real

Alex: that’s some queen shit right there

Alex: is that why Kane was pissed? 

Carrie: yeah it turns out Kane had told him more than once to stop and even alerted campus police because Claire thought he followed her back to her dorm

Alex: what a creep

Alex: is he getting suspended? 

Alex: because he needs to be getting suspended

Carrie: i think so??

Carrie: idk I don’t think I’m allowed to know the other details

Alex: that makes sense

Carrie: i’m thinking we invite her to sit with us next time

Alex: ask her what kind of coffee she likes and i’ll buy her one

Carrie: aw sweet

Alex: no girl should have to feel that way

Alex: or a guy 

Alex: if someone says to leave them alone do the right thing and fuck off

Carrie: period queen

Carrie: [order.jpg]

Alex: sweet 

Alex: you want your usual?

Carrie: ofc 

Alex: sick

**_4:45 pm_ **

**JULES <<< FLYNN**

Jules: Flynn

Jules: Flynn

Jules: Flynn

Flynn: omg jules what??

Jules: i miss you

Flynn: I saw you an hour ago

Jules: and I miss you

Flynn: are you okay? 

Jules: yes?

Flynn: you’re clingier than usual

Flynn: and Luke said you’ve been going to bed super early 

Jules: he noticed that?

Flynn: that boy notices everything you do

Flynn: so spill

Jules: you’re very pushy today

Flynn: I’m about to be even pushier

Jules: I miss my dad and Carlos

Jules: and it’s not like I can’t go over and see them but I just feel like I’m burdening them if I just show up at the house

Flynn: that would never be true

Flynn: they love you so much Jules

Jules: I know 

Jules: idk why I’m feeling like this ig

Flynn: you want me to swing by? 

Jules: no it’s okay

Jules: i didn’t mean to interrupt whatever it is you’re doing

Flynn: if you say so

**_4:52_ **

**FLYNN << LUKE**

Flynn: go and fix your girl jesus

Luke: there’s something wrong, right?

Flynn: yeah

Luke: did she tell you?

Flynn: no

Flynn: she just said that she misses her family

Luke: that’s not all is it? 

Flynn: [screenshot.jpg]

Luke: i don’t like this

Luke: something else is going on

Flynn: i agree

Luke: but she won’t tell me

Flynn: or me

Flynn: and Carrie tried too

Luke: and? 

Flynn: nothing

Luke: ig we go through everybody until she tells someone

**_5:03 pm_ **

**JULIE PROTECTION SQUAD**

Luke: alright everybody

Luke: listen up

Flynn: julie’s feeling off but she won’t tell anyone what’s wrong

Luke: and I know it’s not the anniversary of her mom’s death

Reggie: I have that marked on my calendar 

Alex: ^^^

Willie: it’s not a birthday or anniversary that we missed? 

Kayla: no

Carrie: Julie’s birthday is in August 

Carrie: Is it her mom’s?

Flynn: no

Nick: and you all tried talking to her? 

Luke: she wouldn’t tell me

Reggie: so luke asked us to ask her

Alex: she wouldn’t tell us

Flynn: or me

Carrie: and Flynn asked me to try

Carrie: i got nothing

Nick: I can try? 

Kayla: or me

Willie: maybe Ace should give it a go

Kayla: I can ask them??

Nick: why, Willie? 

Willie: Julie might be more likely to open up because she’s not as close to Ace as she is to the rest of us

Alex: look at you being all smart

Willie: i try

Luke: will Ace do it? 

Kayla: They said they’d be willing to try

**_5:17 pm_ **

**ACE <<<JULIE**

Ace: Hey, Julie

Julie: oh, hey

Julie: what’s up?

Ace: nothing much

Ace: I was just wondering something

Julie: sure, shoot

Ace: So like

Ace: i moved to LA my freshman year right?

Julie: okay?

Ace: so I haven’t had time to see all the sights that LA has to offer

Ace: and I know that you’ve lived here your whole life

Ace: so I was wondering if you’d show me them? 

Julie: oh

Ace: you don’t have to

Julie: I’d love to!

Ace: are you sure? 

Ace: you sound kinda hesitant

Ace: and if you’re not feeling up to it, I wouldn’t force you

Julie: nah

Julie: it’s just been a week, you know? 

Julie: when were you thinking about going? 

Ace: I get that

Ace: idk whenever really

Ace: you wanna tell me about it? your bad week? 

Julie: uh

Ace: again, you don’t have to

Julie: I don’t know

Julie: i just feel kinda lost if that makes sense

Ace: lost how? 

Julie: like

Julie: I know that my family loves me and I know that my friends and Luke loves me 

Julie: and I know that I have plenty of things to look forward too but I feel like I’m stuck on a predetermined path

Ace: I understand

Ace: honestly, I felt that way last year

Ace: and I was stuck in a rut for a couple months

Julie: what did you do? 

Ace: anything I could 

Ace: did you know I know how to juggle? 

Ace: and ride a unicycle? 

Julie: i did not

Ace: when I was stuck, I found things I had never done before and I would practice them bit by bit before I mastered them

Ace: It helped to do new things

Julie: that makes sense

Ace: so pick a new thing and do it

Ace: don’t over think it, just do it

Julie: I’m scared

Ace: that’s the point

Ace: do what scares you

Julie: okay

Julie: you’re right

Julie: thank you

Ace: anytime

Ace: and Julie? 

Julie: yeah? 

Ace: I don’t actually need to see any sights, just so you know

Julie: okay then 😂

**_5:28 pm_ **

**ACE <<<KAYLA**

Ace: this is what she said

Ace: [screenshot.jpg]

Kayla: omg you’re the best

Ace: anything to help a friend

Ace: and you 

Kayla: I love you

Ace: I love you too

**_5:32 pm_ **

**JULIE PROTECTION SQUAD**

Kayla: [screenshot.jpg]

Kayla: it worked

Carrie: oh thank god

Flynn: way to go Willie

Willie: do you think we should offer to do that with her? 

Luke: i think we just gotta let her do it on her own

Reggie: just offer support along the way

Alex: yeah 

Nick: I’m glad that she’s gonna do something about it

Nick: it felt weird to see her so upset

Luke: right???

Flynn: for real

Carrie: i kept thinking it was like a bad dream

**_6:43 pm_ **

**FREEKS AND GEEKS**

Julie: you guys? 

Ace: what’s up? 

Kayla: you okay? 

Luke: what’s going on?

Julie: I joined a boxing gym

Julie: i’m gonna start kickboxing

Alex: that sounds cool

Willie: THAT SOUNDS AWESOME

Nick: woo!

Kayla: omg fun

Carrie: you gonna be buff

Flynn: girl that’s awesome!!

Reggie: you can wear Luke's muscle tees when you build up the muscle 

Ace: I’m super proud of you!

Flynn: omg you’d kill Luke

Alex: ^^^

Julie: that’s the fun part

Julie: thank you all!

Julie: and sorry for being so out of it the past few days

Willie: we all love you

Alex: so much Jules

Luke: you’re the best thing that’s happened to me

Reggie: and me

Flynn: and me

Carrie: and me

Ace: you got this girl!

Julie: GUYS 

Julie: I’M CRYING

Kayla: can confirm she is in fact crying

Reggie: come to the studio

Alex: group hug?

Julie: FUCK YEAH GROUP HUG


	90. Chapter 90

**_11:45 am_ **

**JULIE AND HER PHANTOMS**

Luke: how would you describe me using 8 nouns and 8 adjectives. i need help

Alex: why??

Luke: for a class

Alex: uh, okay

Alex: talented

Alex: stupid

Julie: Loyal, thoughtful, friendly, attentive, kind

Luke: thank you Julie and Julie only

Reggie: how do you describe someone with nouns

Luke: Idk man 

Luke: that’s why I asked

Alex: smelly 

Luke: 😐

Alex: 😀❤️

Reggie: i think for the nouns you would describe yourself with things that are important to you

Reggie: like dogs or smth

Luke: idk

Luke: i give up

Julie: why don’t you ask your professor?

Luke: because then she’ll think I’m stupid

Alex: do you have someone in that class you can ask?

Luke: uh

Luke: oh yeah!

Luke: good idea Alex

Alex: i try

**_4:38 pm_ **

**BOSS ASS BITCH**

Julie: sooo

Julie: [fit.jpg]

Julie: what do we think of my gym fit??

Flynn: slaying the game girl

Carrie: KILLER

Kayla: do you start today??

Julie: yeah

Julie: it’s my first lesson, I’m really nervous

Kayla: You’re gonna do great!!

Flynn: did you go by yourself?

Julie: no, actually

Julie: Ace and Reggie are here with me

Kayla: is that where Ace disappeared to??

Julie: yup

Flynn: oh??

Julie: yeah, Reggie had a really sketchy answer as to why he wanted to come

Julie: i invited Ace

Carrie: omg what’d he say???

Julie: he was like, i just need to be able to surprise people sometimes

Julie: whatever that means

Flynn: that’s not scary at all

Carrie: istg he scares me sometimes

Kayla: nicks’ taste in men is questionable

Julie: that is true

Flynn: so is yours but pop off ig

Julie: RUDE

Carrie: anyway

Carrie: i am patiently waiting for the after gym pic to show Luke and possibly kill him

Julie: i gotchu

**_6:08 pm_ **

**JULIE <<< CARRIE**

Julie: you ask and I shall deliver

Julie: [gym.jpg]

Carrie: a queen

Julie: have fun with that!!

**_6:15 pm_ **

**CARRIE <<< LUKE**

Carrie: [julie.jpg]

Luke: WHERE DID YOU GET THAT

Carrie: she sent it to me

Carrie: she started at the gym today

Carrie: luke?

**LUKE SAVED A PHOTO**

**_6:20 pm_ **

**CARRIE <<<LUKE**

Carrie: it’s been like five minutes

Carrie: are you okay?

Luke: more than okay

Carrie: that’s so suspicious

Luke: I am perfectly fine

**_6:23 pm_ **

**LUKE <3<<<JULIE<3**

Luke<3: JULIE MOLINA

Julie<3: Yes??

Luke<3: HOW DARE YOU LOOK SO FINE

Luke<3: YOU SHOULD NOT LOOK THAT GOOD WHILE SWEATY

Luke<3: WHAT THE FUCK

Luke<3: on top of that

Luke<3: IS THAT MY SHIRT???

Julie<3: maybe…

Julie<3: I thought it would be fine, i wear your clothes all the time

Luke<3: WARN A GUY FIRST

Julie<3: oh?

Luke<3: HOW ARE YOU SO PERFECT??

Luke<3: seriously Jules, you look beautiful and I’m so proud of you for doing this, I know how much it matters to you

Julie<3: LUKE I’M GONNA CRY

Luke<3: good

Luke<3: payback

Julie<3: where are you right now?

Luke<3: my apartment?

Julie<3: DON’T MOVE

Luke<3: yes ma’am


	91. Chapter 91

**_3:23 pm_ **

**NICK <<<JULIE**

Nick: this girl just straight up passed out???

Nick: apparently this is normal???

Julie: who was it??

Julie: are you okay? 

Nick: I’m fine

Nick: her name’s Alyssa

Julie: she’s diabetic, Nick

Nick: oh 

Nick: that makes more sense

Julie: why’d she pass out? 

Nick: according to her friend, she dropped to 42 when she was just 150 

Julie: omg 

Nick: is that bad? 

Julie: SO BAD

Julie: that’s dangerous

Nick: she’s okay now

Julie: omg that poor girl

Nick: yeah, I gave her and her friend the notes for the class because I didn’t know what else to do

Julie: Carrie's cousin has diabetes, text Carrie to ask for some things you can do??

Nick: good idea, Jules

**_3:34 pm_ **

**NICK <<<CARRIE**

Nick: hey, Carrie? 

Carrie: what’s up? 

Nick: what kind of things can I do for this girl who’s diabetic in my class? 

Carrie: you want me to ask my cousin? 

Nick: would you?

Carrie: yeah ofc

Nick: thanks

Nick: i feel really bad that only one person understands what she’s going through

Carrie: for now, just keep track of like the signs, you know? 

Nick: uh, no

Carrie: like when she’s going low, does she get headaches? Does she start to shake? Does she seize? 

Nick: people get seizures from this???

Carrie: yes

Carrie: not everybody but some do

Nick: does your cousin? 

Carrie: thankfully no

Carrie: but there have been times when she’s passed out

Nick: that’s awful

Carrie: the worst was when she was staying at my house and one of my dad’s executive people were over and like we were hungry kids so we kept asking for a snack

Carrie: the guy didn’t really know what to give us and so he just kinda let us go wild

Carrie: her bloodsugar skyrocketed to 650 and it took her two hours to come down

Nick: oh no

Carrie: she was sick the rest of the day

Nick: I’m so sorry

Carrie: I mean, thankfully, diabetes is liveable

Nick: but it’s not cureable 

Carrie: no, it’s not

Nick: I wish I had known sooner

Carrie: you’re trying now, that’s the best thing you can do Nick

Carrie: she’s gonna appreciate it so much

Nick: lmk what your cousin says

Carrie: will do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the worst low blood sugar last night omg I was trying to do my homework and all the letters just kept blurring together that was fun


	92. Chapter 92

**_10:32 pm_ **

**JULIE <<<CARRIE**

Julie: I just want David Rossi or Jason Gideon to cook for me

Julie: is that too much to ask for

Carrie: OH BIG MOOD

Julie: like

Julie: why make them so good if they can’t do it for the general public???

Carrie: I feel you girl

Carrie: i feel you

Julie: I’M GONNA GO FORCE WILLIE TO COOK FOR ME

Carrie: GENIUS

Carrie: wait for me

Carrie: is he with you??

Julie: he’s at the boys apartment

Julie: so i’m gonna call him

Carrie: i’ll walk with you

Carrie: ask him if he can make potstickers

Julie: okay!!!

Julie: he says he can!

Carrie: BEST DAY EVER

Julie: you ready? 

Carrie: yeah, I’m here

Julie: sick

**_4:08 pm_ **

**EMOTIONAL SUPPORT**

Reggie: do y’all ever just listen to the fantastic Mr. Fox song? 

Reggie: it’s so nice for no reason

Nick: okay what???

Luke: YES 

Luke: it drives Julie wild

Julie: because you listen to it on repeat for like hours

Alex: it fuels his brain

Luke: it fuels my brain

Flynn: why???

Luke: idk somehow it just does

Willie: you’re all so odd

Carrie: says you skater boy

Kayla: I do Reggie

Kayla: it’s really nice to relax too

Nick: don’t you have a whole playlist of instrumental songs??

Kayla: yeah!

Reggie: we co-own it

Alex: you wanna send it my way??

Julie: it’ll help when your brain won’t shut off at night, bubs

Alex: sick

**_9:45 am_ **

**SUNSET SWERVE**

Alex: so

Alex: there’s a layer of ice on our apartment floor

Luke: the landlord told me it’s only supposed to be cold for three more days

Alex: what a solution… 

Reggie: ICE SKATES

Luke: what? 

Alex: no!!

Reggie: uh, yes!!

Reggie: best idea I’ve ever had

Luke: do you even know anyone with ice skates? 

Reggie: flynn

Alex: flynn

Luke: why does Flynn have ice skates? 

Alex: she skates

Alex: a lot

Luke: i didn’t know that

Reggie: really? 

Luke: or maybe I did and I just forgot idk

Alex: anyway

Alex: reggie, you’re not ice skating on our apartment floor

Reggie: why?

Luke: there is a boat load of reasons why

**_9:49 am_ **

**ALEX <<<NICK**

Alex: sound the alarm

Nick: what? 

Alex: reggie needs to be contained 

Nick: I’m omw 

Alex: awesome

**_9:54 am_ **

**DISASTER GAY <<<DISASTER PAN**

disaster gay: i texted Nick

disaster pan: good

disaster pan: maybe he can convince Reg that this is stupid

disaster gay: that or he’ll just cave

disaster gay: like you do

disaster pan: excuse you

disaster pan: I do not cave

disaster gay: you agree before julie even opens her mouth

disaster pan: you want to make Julie sad??

disaster gay: fuck no 

disaster gay: but I actually hear her out first

disaster pan: that’s fair

disaster gay: he’s here

disaster pan: i’ll let him in

**_10:20 am_ **

**SUNSET SWERVE**

Reggie: you guys are cold, you know that? 

Luke: pun intended? 

Alex: ^^

Reggie: actually no

Reggie: but also

Reggie: which one of you evil doers sent Nick over??

Alex: that would be me

Reggie: RUDE

Luke: why

Luke: you look comfortable??

Reggie: HE GAVE ME A LONG LECTURE ABOUT HOW MY IDEA WAS DANGEROUS

Luke: loser

Alex: omg 

Alex: my king

Reggie: i hate you

Alex: no you don’t

Luke: no you don’t

Reggie: no I don’t

Alex: we’re leaving have fun

Luke: don’t do anything I wouldn’t do

Alex: that’s not much

Luke: RUDE

Reggie: scram fuckers

Alex: we’re leaving my god

Luke: peace 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the way i want david rossi or jason gideon to cook for me


	93. Chapter 93

**_4:32 pm_ **

**EMOTIONAL SUPPORT**

Kayla: [[criminal minds ](https://tvline.com/2021/02/19/criminal-minds-reboot-season-16-revival-paramount-plus/)]

Carrie: omg

Julie: Shut up is that real

Julie: Don’t play with me like that

Kayla: idk

Kayla: But i need it so bad

Carrie: mood

Willie: If Penelope Garcia’s not in it i don’t want it

Julie: PREACH

Alex: dear god

Kayla: listen

Kayla: respect the pouch

Nick: clearly you’re spending a lot of time with Reggie

Reggie: what’s that supposed to mean?

Nick: you’ve been walking around saying that for the past thirty minutes

Reggie: fair

Luke: respect the pouch Nick

Julie: omg

Willie: he got you there

Alex: do not encourage them

Julie: alex… 

Alex: do not

Alex: julie istg

Alex: I will cry

Julie: respect the pouch

Alex: brb gonna go cry

Willie: you’re being dramatic babe

Alex: I am allowed

Carrie: VALID

Carrie: YOU TELL THEM

**_7:03 am_ **

**KAYLA <<<ACE**

Kayla: i need your opinion on this hat I made and stuff

Ace: Sure

Kayla: so i want to make this type of hat but idk about the ends

Kayla: [hat.jpg]

Kayla: other than color, one has frayed ends and the other isn’t

Kayla: what do you like better the frayed or the straight ends 

Ace: They are all beautiful but the one I liked 

Ace: I love^

Kayla: alright

Ace: is this for a class or just for fun? 

Kayla: i’m making one for Flynn

Kayla: she’s picked out colors and stuff already

Ace: you should sell more of them!

Ace: you could make a couple bucks on the side

Kayla: idk that’s a lot of work 

Kayla: and I can’t do it fast enough to ship them if you know what I mean

Ace: i do

Ace: it was just a suggestion

Kayla: I know

Ace: what colors is it? 

Kayla: Like sunset colors? Orange, red, yellow. 

Ace: ooooh fun

**_1:23 pm_ **

**JULIE <<CARRIE**

Julie: [https://vm.tiktok.com](https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMeFFTfeP/)

Carrie: Jimmy woo is everywhere

Julie: I love him

Carrie: Wait his name is jim and he played asian jim

Carrie: Crazy 

Julie: His name is Randall actually but the character is called Jimmy 

Julie: I think

Carrie: Oh

Julie: Yeah


	94. Chapter 94

**_3:32 am_ **

**SUNSET SWERVE**

Luke: [tiktok.com](https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMeFa6wDJ/)

Luke: this is the middle school one with all the cats

Reggie: Why is that my Chem teacher from last year minus the horrible handwriting

Alex: Science teachers always have the worst handwriting

Reggie: Ive seen that exact outfit before

Luke: wolenter

Luke: that’s his name?

Reggie: Yeah

Alex: okay but middle aged men dress so weird

Alex: like Carrie’s dad looks like a substitute teacher

Reggie: omg he does

Luke: what do you mean???

Alex: hold on i’ll show you

Alex: [[trevorwilson.jpg](https://www.google.com/search?q=trevor+wilson+julie+and+the+phantoms&tbm=isch&ved=2ahUKEwjUqJiJv4fvAhVPq1kKHQF0CUQQ2-cCegQIABAA&oq=trevor+wilson+j&gs_lcp=CgNpbWcQARgBMgQIABBDMgIIADICCAAyAggAMgIIADICCAAyAggAMgYIABAFEB4yBggAEAgQHjIGCAAQCBAeUOwJWPcMYKUWaABwAHgAgAHVAYgB6AKSAQUwLjEuMZgBAKABAaoBC2d3cy13aXotaW1nwAEB&sclient=img&ei=puE4YNS9G8_W5gKB6KWgBA&bih=735&biw=1355#imgrc=aQv0qJ2R6CPpEM)]

Alex: doesn’t he???

Luke: I can see it now

Luke: that’s kinda scary

Alex: Carrie hates when I say that though

Reggie: well duh

Reggie: you’re insulting her dad

Alex: idc

Luke: clearly

**_5:02 pm_ **

**CARRIE <<<FLYNN**

Carrie: babe?

Flynn: yeah?

Carrie: can I change our names on here?

Flynn: go for it

**CARRIE HAS CHANGED FLYNN TO HUNNY**

**CARRIE HAS CHANGED CARRIE TO SILLY OLD BEAR**

Hunny: did I tell you that I’m in love with you?

Silly old bear: you might have mentioned it 

**_7:03 pm_ **

**JULIE AND HER PHANTOMS**

Luke: sooo

Luke: Julie and I may or may not have written a new song

Julie: YUP

Alex: nice!

Reggie: is it done?

Luke: yeah

Reggie: you wanna show us? 

Luke: are you guys done with class?

Julie: yeah?

Alex: i’ve been done for a while

Reggie: i just finished 

Julie: so meet us in the studio

Julie: we’ll mess around with it and see what we like and stuff

Alex: sick

Reggie: are we telling Flynn? 

Julie: not yet

Luke: we wanna get it the way we want it first

Alex: cool

Alex: uh, I got a date in about thirty minutes? 

Reggie: ooh

Julie: that’ll be enough time Alex

Luke: it’s just a draft, we can keep working on it until we like it enough 

Reggie: then show Flynn

Julie: bingo 

Alex: okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote another JATP story, julie-centric, if you wanna check it out fair warning it might be sad


	95. Chapter 95

**_5:03 pm_ **

**HUNNY <<<SILLY OLD BEAR**

hunny: you know you’re hyperfixating on something when you rewrite the story to your liking instead of how it’s already written

silly old bear: omg

silly old bear: I think Ace does that too??

hunny: I think so

silly old bear: it was either them or Kayla that does that

hunny: i believe it was Ace

silly old bear: so why are you talking to me about it??

hunny: uh

hunny: because you’re my girlfriend and I love you so much? 

silly old bear: you want me to read it? 

hunny: how’d you know? 

silly old bear: is it long? 

hunny: not too long

silly old bear: okay then

hunny: YAY

silly old bear: you’re lucky I love you

hunny: I love you too

**_7:12 pm_ **

**JULES <<<FLYNN**

Jules: Flynn?

Flynn: what’s up julie-bean? 

Jules: you haven’t called me that in years omg

Flynn: yeah idk why i broke it out now

Jules: anywho

Jules: Luke and I wrote a new song

Jules: and perfected it with the band

Flynn: so you wanna show me? 

Jules: yup

Flynn: sick

Flynn: kayla’s coming too

Jules: okay

Jules: the more the merrier

Flynn: i can see if I can get you guys a new gig soon?

Jules: i don’t think this week is good 

Jules: it’ll give Alex too much anxiety if you don’t tell him like two weeks ahead of schedule

Flynn: the panic attack kind 

Flynn: i know

Jules: okay :)

Jules: i gotta protect my boys you know??

Jules: my family 

Flynn: of course

Flynn: they’re my family too, Jules

Jules: i know 

Flynn: be there in five

Jules: sick

**_10:32 pm_ **

**JULIE <3<<<LUKE<3**

Julie<3: we were both young when I first saw you

Luke<3: we weren’t that young

Luke<3: but i guess we weren’t old either

Julie<3: I close my eyes and the flashback starts

Luke<3: you daydream of me? 

Luke<3: did you know you’re adorable? 

Julie<3: shut up 

Luke<3: you are!!

Luke<3: the most adorable person on this planet

Julie<3: see the lights, see the party

Luke<3: I remember what it was like, jules, i was there

Julie<3: see you make your through the crowd and say hello

Julie<3: little did I know

Luke<3: that I was Romeo?

Luke<3: I was throwing pebbles and your daddy said stay away from Juliet? 

Julie<3: and I was crying on the staircase begging you please don’t go

Luke<3: and you said, romeo take me somewhere we can be alone

Julie<3: I’ll be waiting; all that’s left to do is run

Luke<3: I’ll be the prince and you’ll be the princess

Julie<3: it’s a love story, baby, just say yes

Luke<3: I am a little offended you’d think I don’t know my taylor swift songs

Julie<3: most of those are true though

Luke<3: what do you mean? 

Julie<3: oh my clueless idiot

Luke<3: ouch

Julie<3: we were young when we met, if I close my eyes and think about it, I can picture the exact night, the lights were bright and hot and you made your way through the crowd just to talk to me

Julie<3: and I would wait forever for you, even if my dad didn’t approve

Luke<3: thank god he does

Luke<3: you’re super cute, did you know that?

Julie<3: i try

Luke<3: you want coffee? I’m coming to pick you up 

Julie<3: okay :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone asked me to write Julie sending Luke the lyrics of Love Story so here you go!


	96. Chapter 96

**_2:02 pm_ **

**SUNSET SWERVE**

Luke: how much do you think Ray would kill me if I just dropped everything to marry his daughter?

Alex: WHAT??

Reggie: hey now

Luke: hey now

Reggie: this is what dreams are made of

Alex: HELLO 

Alex: FOCUS PLEASE

Luke: do not have an anxiety attack

Luke: i wasn’t being serious

Luke: well kind of

Alex: LUKE HE WOULD KILL YOU

Luke: okay cool

Luke: so I won’t do it

Reggie: why are you trying to marry Julie? 

Reggie: not that you shouldn’t but… 

Luke: oh 

Luke: i’ll show you

Luke: [screenshot.jpg]

Alex: awe 

Alex: look at her

Alex: she’s adorable

Luke: RIGHT

Reggie: i mean, you could always get her like a promise ring or something? 

Luke: been there done that

Reggie: your anniversary is soon, isn’t it? 

Luke: next month

Alex: do something for her then

Luke: like what?

Luke: I’m not an artist, I can’t really dance, I can write music but I hate writing alone pretty much because I like the connection music brings us

Alex: okay, so, brainstorm

Reggie: things julie likes, go

Luke: Star Wars, Supernatural, Criminal Minds, Marvel, music, playing the piano, winnie the pooh (specifically piglet), the color purple, banana bread

Luke: uh I’m missing things

Luke: oh!

Luke: she likes painting too and the beach and her tia’s food and her family and all of us of course

Reggie: dude

Luke: what?

Reggie: I am so proud of you

Alex: ditto

Luke: uh, why? 

Reggie: if you asked me if I could name things Nick likes, it would take me a couple minutes

Alex: I can’t say the same for myself, but I agree 

Luke: i can’t help it

Luke: i’m in love with her

Alex: we know

Luke: so what do I do? 

Reggie: what’s one thing she’s always wanted to do? 

Alex: is there a place she’s always wanted to go?

Luke: GENIUS

Luke: I GOT AN IDEA

Reggie: do we get to know what it is? 

Luke: NOPE

Alex: don’t get arrested, don’t talk to strangers, don’t steal anything, don’t get injured and don’t die

Luke: yes dad

**_2:29 pm_ **

**BALL OF SUNSHINE <<<ANXIOUS MESS**

ball of sunshine: so what do you think his idea is?

anxious mess: i’m not sure

anxious mess: kinda worried ngl

ball of sunshine: i’m more curious than I am worried

ball of sunshine: you don’t think he’s gonna like impulse buy a ring or something do you?

anxious mess: WELL NOW I DO

ball of sunshine: i think he’s not 

anxious mess: good

anxious mess: that’s good

ball of sunshine: i mean probably when we graduate but like not rn

anxious mess: STOP MAKING ME THINK ABOUT THAT

ball of sunshine: about what?

ball of sunshine: luke simping over julie? 

anxious mess: no, life after college

anxious mess: i get stressed thinking about what I’m going to do over the weekend

anxious mess: I do not need an emotional breakdown rn

ball of sunshine: sorry

ball of sunshine: i didn’t mean it

ball of sunshine: I wasn’t thinking about it

anxious mess: i’m not mad, Reg

anxious mess: I promise

ball of sunshine: okay

anxious mess: you wanna come take a walk with me? 

ball of sunshine: why?

anxious mess: I’m bored

anxious mess: willie’s in class currently and I haven’t hung out with just you in a while

anxious mess: idk I miss you

ball of sunshine: are you feeling okay? 

anxious mess: yes 

anxious mess: why???

ball of sunshine: normally when you’re really sleep-deprived you get all affectionate and stuff

ball of sunshine: you’re not as snarky

anxious mess: oh

anxious mess: no, I’m good, I just wanted to hang with you

ball of sunshine: then I am gtg

anxious mess: yeah, that doesn’t mean what you think it does

ball of sunshine: what? 

anxious mess: yeah, Willie says that doesn’t stand for good to go

ball of sunshine: really? 

anxious mess: yeah

ball of sunshine: what is it then?

anxious mess: got to go

ball of sunshine: that makes more sense

anxious mess: where are you? 

ball of sunshine: my room

anxious mess: oh okay cool

ball of sunshine: you good to go? 

anxious mess: ready when you are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should I do something special for my 100th chapter? idk what that would be but should I?


End file.
